A Thousand Bloody Moons
by thenoblehouseofblack
Summary: The Authority had to go. But if Eric and Bill were going to accomplish this, they would need help. Once again, Sookie Stackhouse is thrown into the world of vampires, this time to meet Godric's maker. Sookie/Eric
1. I'm Calling At Night

**Disclaimer: If you see anything from the show or books, I do not own it.**

**Eric**

The Authority had to go. There was no question about it. Eric had been alive for over a thousand years, and the Authority had only existed for a few hundred. And they had only become more and more of a pain in his ass as the years went by. But not for much longer. Another pain in his ass was Bill fucking Compton. His hatred for the rebel King of Louisiana has started long before the Sookie thing started, though that only served to deepen his hatred. Still, he was strong and able. And most importantly, much like himself, Bill would stop at nothing if it meant saving Sookie.

"Has she responded yet?" Bill asked when Eric entered his office.

"Not yet, but I have little doubt that she will come," Eric sat down across from him. "Nefertari's love for Godric surpassed even my own. And through him, her connection to me is strong. She will come."

"You are more confident than I," Bill sighed, leaning back in his chair. He looked tenser than his usual pompous self, Eric thought. "You said she has not seen either of you in centuries. How can we be sure she even knows of his true death?"

"She felt it," he said simply. He knew that because he himself had felt the pain of the fire. As Godric's maker, Nefertari would have felt it tenfold. But that was not a topic that was easy for him to discuss, least of all with Bill.

"Let me know as soon as she does," Bill said. "She's old. She would be a valuable asset when we face the Authority."

Then he obviously did not know her. Nefertari had been a vampire for 5000 years. She was the oldest vampire alive today, having been made a vampire during the time of the Egyptian pyramids. And she had spent all that time doing whatever she wanted whenever she wanted to. She was powerful, beautiful, and a little crazy. But she _was_ valuable, he supposed. After all, she was a day walker, the only one in living knowledge. Those who did not know of her still thought of day walking as a myth. Though, almost every vampire heard stories of Nefer. She had caused enough trouble to be remembered forever. Still, in all that time, she had only ever made one vampire: Godric. He could not even imagine how the death of her only child would affect her. He hoped it would be in their favor.

Eric took that his assessment as a dismissal and stood, bowing slightly before turning and walking towards the door. He did not want to be here any longer than necessary. It was too close to _her_. He could faintly smell her. She was home. And being so close without being able to see her was too difficult. Also, he knew what Bill would discuss if they kept up idle chatter. And he would never discuss Sookie Stackhouse with Bill unless it affected her safety. Unfortunately, it seemed Bill did not need idle chatter to bring it up.

"Have you seen her?" he asked slowly.

He debated feigning ignorance for a moment but thought against it. He was Eric Northman. He was not afraid of Bill Compton. He was ten times his age. "No," he said simply.

"Neither have I," Bill said, though Eric had not asked. "I'm having a patrol watch over her though."

"As am I," he admitted. And with that, he walked out before his _king_ could say anything else, as if they were friends. When the fuck had that even happened? Whatever the reasons, he did not like it. Still, they would be together until this Authority bullshit ended. Then, if he never saw Bill Compton again, he would be happy.

He got in his car and started driving back to Fangtasia. He knew vampire speed would have been faster, but Pam had recently gotten into trying to get back in his good graces. He would forgive her eventually. She was his child after all. But she had disobeyed him. And she had almost killed Sookie. He strongly disliked being disobeyed and any threat to Sookie's life even less.

He parked the car and walked in, ignoring the endless glances from both humans and vampires alike. He was older than everyone in this bar, and he had seen just about every advance technique. He was just not in the mood to indulge them today. He could feel Sookie because of their blood bond. She was feeling guilty, afraid. He wasn't sure where she was at the moment, but she felt close. If he wanted, he could sniff her out, but he knew she would not like that. Instead, he sat down in his chair overlooking the bar when Pam sped over to him. "How did your meeting with Bill go?"

"Fine," he did not elaborate and his tone was cold. She flinched slightly as only he could make her do so.

"Eric," she said after a moment. "I've said I'm sorry, alright? I don't know what you want me to do."

"I want you to go away, Pam!" he shouted at her, though no one else could hear over the music. He turned away from her. He felt something stirring. Someone was coming. "Get everyone out."

"What's happening?"

"There's no time, Pam," he said quickly, trying to appear calm. "Get them out now!"

She nodded and called out, "Listen up everybody, it's been a great night. Come back soon but right now, you need to leave."

"What?" someone called.

She vampire sped over to the caller. Eric smirked slightly at her determination. "I said get the fuck out," she bared her fangs. Everyone ushered out quickly then. Only the two of them remained. And she looked at him. "Now, what is happening?"

"Someone's coming," he stood, walking over to her.

"Who?"

"Me."

Pam's head whipped towards the door quickly, her eyes widening. Eric smirked and looked at his maker's maker. With her bronze skin, green eyes, and exotic features, she was just as alluring as always. "Nefertari," he smiled. "It's been too long."

"Eric," she stepped into the light, throwing a dead body down in front of him. Eric and Pam exchanged a look. But Nefertari had a smile on her face. "Looks like I'm cleaning up _your_ messes this time. I must say, it's a nice change. Now, care to explain why there are about 15 humans spying on your little bar? What have you done now, Eric? Please tell me the reason you called me after all these centuries is not because you want me to clean up your little human infestation."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sookie<span>**

Sookie had been sitting in her car outside of Fangtasia for an hour. She wasn't sure why she was here. After all, she had wanted a clean break. She didn't want to hurt Bill, but something was drawing her here, to Eric. At first, she thought it was the blood, but she had had Bill's blood as well and she did not feel as strong a pull towards him. Oh she loved him, but she wasn't being drawn to him like now with Eric.

What was wrong with her? Okay she had had to come here, but why couldn't she even go on. Oh yeah, because she was a fucking coward. It wouldn't be hard. Just walk out and walk into the bar. Say hello and see why she was being called here. She needed to be stronger than this. She had seen and fought and killed vampires. She had killed a fairy and saved vampires and humans alike. Why couldn't she just go face whatever this was?

Yes, she resolved. That was what she was going to do. Maybe if she saw him once, it would be over and she could go back to wallowing in self pity. She had had to do it, one step at a time. One foot after another until it became easier. That was her motto now. That was what she had to do.

She saw everyone running out of the place then, and knew there was trouble. She knew she had to go in now. She had to help, even if there wasn't much she could do. She still loved him with all her heart. She couldn't let him face this alone, whatever _this _was. She turned off her car and got out. With a deep breath, she walked past the crowd rushing out. She had to stop for a moment in front of the door. She could do this, she told herself. Just one foot after another. She took another deep breath and opened the door, walking in quickly before she changed her mind.

Eric was not alone. Pam was there, of course, but so was someone else. A woman. She didn't know who she was, but she could tell she was powerful. Maybe it was the fairy magic in her or maybe it was the fact that both Eric and Pam were visibly tense. Eric faced jerked in her direction, his eyes tightening slightly. Everyone looked at her now, and she involuntarily backed away slightly. Pam looked like she was forcing herself to remain calm, but the other woman, a beautiful one she saw now, smirked in her direction.

"That's sweet, Eric," the vampire said. "You brought me a snack." She sniffed and froze. "She doesn't smell right. What is she?"

"She is off limits," Eric said firmly before he sped to a stop in front of her. "Sookie, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I just felt like I needed to be here," she admitted quietly because she could not lie to him. "Eric, what's going on? Did you do something to me?"

"I did not," he said quickly. "What do you mean you _needed_ to be here? When did this start?"

The new vampire looked annoyed at being sidestepped. "While I'm sure the human will sprout wonderful stories, you still haven't answered _my _question. The least you could do is introduce us. Tut, tut, Eric. I know Godric taught you better than that."

He glared at the vampire before sighing. "Nefertari, Sookie Stackhouse. I meant it, Nefer, she if off limits to you. Sookie, this is Nefertari, Godric's maker." The words seemed to cause him pain.

Sookie openly gawked at Nefertari. This was the vampire who had made Godric who had in turn made Eric. In a way, she was Eric's grandmother, since Sookie knew the power of the relationship between maker and vampire was infinite in every way. "Oh um, hi," she said hurriedly, holding her hand out. "Nice to meet you. Godric is – was one of the best vampires I ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Nefertari regarded the extended hand with a aloof distaste before ignoring it completely. "Yes, he was." She turned to Eric, completely disregarding Sookie. "Now that idle pleasantries are out of the way, what the hell am I doing here?"

He ignored her for a moment and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Sookie, don't go anywhere. We need to talk."

He waited for her to nod before he turned to face Nefertari. He was clearly trying to cover her from view. "I told you in the message, Nefertari," Eric told her. "I need you."

"For what?"

Eric tensed and looked at Pam. "Let's sit. It'll be a long story."

"Fine," Nefertari said. "Maybe you can start with how the fuck you let Godric meet the sun."

Eric growled. "At least I was there. Where were you?"

Nefertari rolled her eyes, but Sookie noticed she had tensed, though she still looked composed. "Just tell me what the hell is going on, Eric?"

Eric nodded. "Let's sit down first. Sookie," he led her to a table and they sat down, waiting for Pam and Nefertari to sit. When they were all situated, Eric finally spoke. "We're going against the Authority."

"What?" Sookie cried out in surprise.

Nefertari just smirked. "And why, may I ask, are you trying to sign your own death warrant? Not that I blame you, of course. That 'Authority' you abide by is a sham. But I must ask why you are so inclined to start this."

Eric looked at Sookie fleetingly. "Because my death warrant is already signed."

And Sookie saw black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is my first True Blood Story. It's mostly going to be based on the show, but there might be some things from the books too. I'm writing it because I was highly disappointed by the season finale and the lack of connections between Sookieeric in the books and in the show. They are my otp. Oh and I had an idea lol but yeah hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Love So Deep It Cuts Me In Half

**Disclaimer: **If you see anything from the show or books, I do not own it.****

**Sookie**

She was dreaming. She had to be. She had not gone to see Eric. She had not met Godric's beautiful maker. Eric had not told her he was all but dead. No, she had to be lying in her bed right now, just dreaming up crazy stories. That _had_ to be it. Unfortunately, she could faintly hear him calling her name, trying to pull her out of her own subconscious, and she knew she was not dreaming.

"Sookie, Sookie, please, Sookie…"

She could hear it and she knew without a doubt it was Eric. She would know his voice anywhere, with its masking concern and patience. After all, he was a thousand years old. How impatient could you be after that long? Still, she didn't want to open her eyes, not yet. She wanted to pretend this was still a dream.

"Oh for God's sake," a female voice said. It was not Pam so it had to be … what was her name? Godric's maker. Nefertari. Now, she sounded impatient. Impatient after 5000 years of night. The thought almost made her laugh.

"Why is she laughing? Did she hit her head?" Pam asked.

Damn it, now she _had_ to open her eyes. She hadn't realized she had laughed out loud, but now they knew she wasn't dead. She sighed and slowly opened them. She was lying on the couch in Eric's office. Eric was sitting beside her with Pam standing behind him, peering at her curiously. Nefertari was leaning against his desk, looking utterly bored. Sookie really wished this could just be a bad dream.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked.

She nodded slowly, pulling her knees to her chest. She still felt a little dizzy, but she wasn't going to faint again.

"Great, now that we've established that," Nefertari prompted.

Eric turned his head and growled at her. "Impatience does not suit you, Nefer."

Nefertari rolled her eyes. "And love does not become _you._" She stood upright. "This scene is boring me. I suppose I'll go announce myself to your king. What's his name again?"

"Bill Compton," Pam answered when she saw Eric was not going to. "Prepare yourself. He's a pompous self-empowered ass." Sookie was not surprised to hear Pam's description of Bill. It wasn't any secret that neither Eric nor his progeny were Bill Compton's biggest fans.

"Pam," Eric admonished quietly.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Well it's true. I'm sure Sookie knows that to some extent."

He turned and spoke something to her quickly in a language Sookie did not understand. Pam just rolled her eyes again. "Well Nefertari, it seems I'll be coming with you."

"Excellent, you can fill me in on this … development on the way," Nefertari walked to the door. She paused in front of it, Pam right behind her. "When I come back, Eric, we must talk. I want to know everything that happened while you were in Texas."

Eric looked at her for a moment and then nodded. They left, and Sookie was alone with him. He waited till the door was closed to turn back to Sookie. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Now, can you tell _me_ what's going on here, Eric?" Somewhere between walking in and fainting, Sookie had gotten her nerve back, and she wanted answers _now._

"You said you were being called here?" he asked thoughtfully. "Do you know when it started?"

"No idea. I've been feeling it for a while. It was just stronger today. I just needed to see you. I don't know why, but there it is. And then tonight, I was making dinner and all of a sudden, I got in the car and drove right to Fangtasia. I just felt this need to be here."

"Well, my blood is in you," he said slowly. "Godric's is in me, and Nefertari's was in Godric and me, in turn. I suppose it is possible you were drawn here because of the blood bond, which could have only grown stronger with her here."

She noticed that he did not comment on the fact that she had been feeling it for a while. Perhaps it was for the same reason _she_ thought it was, that with their blood exchange, she would feel drawn to him. But then, with Eric, though he never lied to her, she could never be sure if he was telling her everything. "Why is she even here? I mean, I get it, she's your maker's maker, which has to have some kind of power and all, but why did you call her?"

He leaned forward on his knees. "Nefertari is over five thousand years old. She is the oldest vampire in existence at the moment. That means she is the most powerful vampire. And she hates the Authority, even more so now that she knows it was indirectly because of the Authority that Godric is dead, and that it was The Authority who did not extract vengeance for what she has lost."

"She really loved Godric, didn't she?" Sookie had seen the power of the bond between vampire and maker before. She had seen it first hand with Eric and Godric. But it did not always mean love. Bill and Lorena for example. Bill hated his maker. Still, she couldn't imagine anyone hating Godric.

"She has been alive for 5000 years and in all that time, she only made one vampire, Godric. For his 2000 years before he met the sun, she loved him infinitely. I'd say her love for him rivaled even my own."

Sookie did not know what to say about it anymore. She could not imagine that. Living for 5000 years and only making one companion, and then losing that companion. She was frightened of the old vampire, but she couldn't help but pity her. Short of Eric, she truly was now all alone. "Why are you trying to take down the Authority? Does Bill know?"

"Bill and I are partnered in this," he said curtly. Sookie could tell Eric was displeased by this even without the bond. "They sent Nan Flannigan to give us the true death."

"What? Why?"

"We've become too much of a liability," Eric shrugged. "Two dead royals, witches, exposure, the V market. There hasn't been much we haven't done to piss them off. Of course, Nan is no longer an issue."

"But can they even do that? It wasn't your fault! It was Russell and Marnie. I'll testify for you! I won't let them do that!"

Eric laughed now, lightly stroking her cheek. "My little warrior," he smiled. "No, Sookie, you can't do anything. The Authority is a dictatorship. Their word is law, and their word is to kill us. You see now why they must be destroyed?"

She put her hand over his. "I knew you needed me. I could feel it."

He looked at her for a long time. "This is not a battle you can fight. They will kill you, Sookie. Or worse, they will find out what you are and put you under their control. I will not allow that."

"If you know me at all, you know I can't just sit by and watch the people I love go to their deaths," she said heatedly. It was usually Bill who tried to keep her out of everything. With Eric, she had always felt like, well not an equal, but valuable. He let her make her own choices after telling her what he could. With Bill, she was never given the option. He just wouldn't tell her. Still, to hear Eric trying to boss her around now, well if he thought she'd just shut up and listen to him, he had another thing coming!

He leaned forward and very lightly, touched their lips. It was a fleeting kiss, but even with that small contact, Sookie felt heat spread throughout her body. "I do know you, Sookie. And I know you'll just go against me if I try to keep you out of this. That is the only reason I'm even telling you any of this. Bill will not be pleased when he finds out I did, but I honestly don't give a shit what Bill Compton thinks. But you must do everything I say, understood?"

She had a million things she wanted to say. Like telling him where he could stick his advice. But she knew he was just trying to protect her. "Fine," she said. "But if I don't like what you say, I'm not going to keep quiet about it."

He laughed again and shook his head. "I wasn't expecting you to."

* * *

><p><strong>Pam<strong>

Pam was sure she hated Bill Compton more than even Eric did. Not that that was hard to do of course. He was an arrogant, self-glorified ass. There was nothing else to it. She would give him the true death herself if she could. Physically, of course, she could. But there would be too many consequences for that, not only for her but for Eric as well, especially now. They needed him if they were going to take down the Authority. Still, the King of Louisiana could die a gruesome death and she would be happy.

"He loves her," Nefertari said as they drove to Bon Temps. Normally, they would have vamp sped there, but Pam was eager to stay away from the sickening love fest that was Sookie and Eric. "That _human_. Is he going to turn her?"

"I really fucking hope not."

"What is she? She's not fully human," Nefertari said. "She smells like fairy. But I haven't seen them in centuries."

"Ding, ding, ding," Pam rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, Nefer, you just met your first hybrid fairy in centuries."

"Really? _She's_ fairy?" Nefertari sat back in her seat, surprised.

"You're not the only one stumped by that, don't worry darling," Pam said. "Fucking Fairy Princess Sookie."

"Clearly you're not her biggest fan," Nefertari smirked over at her.

"Oh I like her just fine. But Eric is… not himself when he's around her. He's more careless." It was true. Pam didn't mind Sookie so much. She liked her even. Hell, she definitely owed her life to the bitch on more occasion than one. But she had been with Eric for a hundred years, and he had never lost focus, never diverted from his usual bad ass self. Until he met Sookie Stackhouse. Then he started to get sloppy. Pam refused to let the little shit be the reason for Eric's death, whatever her feelings for the human were.

"Well she's a fucking fairy so I'm not surprised," Nefertari said. "They do all sorts of weird shit to us."

"No, before he even knew what she was," Pam sighed, and then shook her head. She wanted Eric to just forgive her already, and he would not do that if she went blabbing to Nefertari about Sookie of all people. Usually, she didn't give a shit. But she knew that Eric would be angry if Nefertari knew too much about his relationship with Sookie. Godric had been all about love, at least at the end. Nefertari had love for three people, and they were Nefertari, Godric, and Eric. Nefertari did not know Pam enough yet to be included in that. She still felt awkward calling her the nickname Nefer and stuck to Nefertari. But Pam didn't mind much. The old vampire was always fun, though Pam had only met her once before when she and Eric had separated for a few months.

"Well, I like her," Nefertari sat back in her seat again. And then she said things like that that made Pam want to stake her. "And I think you like her more than you want to admit."

"Of course you do," Pam pulled into Bill's driveway. "She's just a ball of fucking sunshine, isn't she?"

Nefertari laughed but did not elaborate as they parked the car and got out. "Bill Compton, huh?" she said instead as they walked to the house. They were stopped by the guard and Nefertari couldn't help but smile. "New vampire in town boys, just here to make my introductions to your king."

"No one sees King Bill without an appointment," one of the humans with guns said.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake. Tell your king that _Nefertari_ is here."

She checked out her nails as she waited for the human to relay the message. "Okay sir," he said into the ear piece. He turned back to them then. "You may go in."

"Thanks so much," Pam pushed past him. Nefertari just laughed and followed behind her. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry, Pam," Nefertari grinned. "I'm 5000 years old. I can handle a pompous ass for 20 minutes."

They were led to his office. Bill stood as soon as they entered. "Miss Nefertari, thank you so much for coming. Pam, how are you?"

"Bite me," she said, sitting down in a chair across from his ass-holiness.

"Oh, I would love to. Maybe later though, Pam," Nefertari just chuckled as she sat next to her. "So you are the king of Louisiana."

"I am," he smiled as he sat back down.

"Eric tells me you're taking on the Authority," she sat back, relaxed.

"That is the plan. And we'd really appreciate your help in the matter."

"Why?"

"Why what?" his smile faltered for a moment.

"Why do you need me?"

"Well I thought that would be obvious," Bill chuckled slightly. "You're the oldest vampire in existence. You're strong. And we need all the help we can get. Taking down the Authority will be no easy task."

"I've been alive for the rise and fall of many great civilizations, Mr. Compton. I know how hard it is to take down tyrants," she said softly, though Pam detected an underlying warning in her tone. Bill Compton was being told to tread carefully. Pam really hoped he didn't listen and Nefertari ended the shit.

"Of course, which is why you'd be a great asset to our mission," he smiled, clearly not getting the message. The thought made Pam fill with joy. "You know, when Eric and I first discussed this, he did not mention how exquisite you are. I must have words with him about that. He did not do you justice."

Pam had never seen so much ass kissing in her life, not even from the pathetic humans who begged to be fed on in the bar. She was surprised to say the least. She didn't think Bill had it in him, to admit someone, well anyone, was superior to him. He must really need Nefertari. The thought made her smile.

"And what did you expect exactly, by having Eric call me here?" Nefertari leaned forward slightly. "That I would just agree to put my life on the line for you?"

"Well your contempt for the Authority is well known," Bill said quickly. "I thought you would see this as a means to an ends. And if it benefits all of us, then why not?"

"You know what I think, Mr. Compton?" she smiled widely. Pam could tell Bill had overstepped his authority in her eyes. And she secretly hoped Nefertari would kill him right here and now. "I think you're a clever man. You knew that if you had my child's child call me, I would come. You knew that I would not allow another of my legacy to die at the hands of this false Authority."

"I thought you would want revenge," Bill said slowly, though he did not deny her allegations, "for Godric. You are his maker, after all."

"I hear you were not close to your maker, that she was staked even, in your presence, and you did nothing." Nefertari sat back and laughed coldly. "Let me tell you something, Mr. Compton. I would tear the sun apart if I could for taking Godric from me. But please do not insult me by pretending to know what I am feeling about Godric's death. I know the words you use are Eric Northman's. It is he who knows how I feel because he knows what he would do if Pam here was taken from him the way Godric was taken from me."

"I'm not-," Bill started.

"I wouldn't interrupt if I were you," Pam smirked, sitting back in her seat. Bill Compton finally put in his place, oh she was get tingles just from watching it. Bill glared at her but just looked at Nefertari and nodded at her to continue.

"Thank you, Pam," she smiled at her before turned back to Bill. "See, Godric and I, we picked right when we made our children. Because that's what you all are, our children. And we picked those that would be loyal forever, those that we would love and would love us forever. If I may speak bluntly, if I had been in your maker's position, I would not have turned you. I can see already that you would have been a lost cause to me. But Godric, Godric was a god amongst men. When I made him, I had been alone for 3000 years. He was the sun for me. And then he was taken from me. I felt the sun burning him, even across the world. So yes, I want revenge for his death. I want to tear every one of their heads off their bodies and drink their blood. I want to torture and kill everyone they have ever loved. I want to erect his name next to the gods so no one will ever, ever diminish even his memory again. And I know without a doubt that Eric wants the same. That was the power of our blood bond. I'm sorry you've never felt that. I truly am. I pity you for it and I hope one day you will know the love I have known. But if you even pretend to act like you know what it means to want revenge for a dead child again, I will rip your head from your body before you finish your sentence. Am I being clear enough for you?"

Bill had sat frozen while Nefertari was speaking. Now he cleared his throat, his expression hardened and cautious. "Of course."

"Excellent," she stood. "Come Pam, I'm bored of this. Mr. Compton, I will be at Fangtasia should you need me."

Pam stood, a smirk still on her face as she nodded to Bill.

Nefertari stopped by the door and turned. "Yes, I will help you. I was going to help you from the moment Eric called me and told me he needed my help with something, though I did not know what he needed till I arrived. It was fun watching you kiss my ass though."

Pam was smiling like a child who had just been told they could eat candy for dinner as she followed Nefertari out. Oh how she had missed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for the reviews! I know this was a quick update and trust me, the updates probably won't always be this close together but I had this written and everything so yeah haha but let me know what you think please! Thanks so much for reading! This is my first True Blood story so I know my characterizations aren't completely on point, but let me know if anything seemed too ooc for you! Besides Nefertari lol because she is OOC... and yes I do have a deep hatred for Bill, could you tell? lol anyways yeah please let me know what you thought of the chapter! x<strong>


	3. The Things You Say To Me

**Disclaimer: Anything that you see from the books or show is not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

He had never been one to question his choices. Even when he was human, before Godric made him superior to all others, he had always believed himself to be right. And his thousand years of wandering the world did nothing but feed his acceptance that he knew better than others. But then he met Sookie Stackhouse. Sure, he still _thought_ he was right, but she was always there to prove him wrong. He had thought she would leave Bill for him that first time they met. After all, who wouldn't chose him over Bill? But she hadn't. He had thought she would become his little pet when she started helping him with her telepathy. But she hadn't. He had thought she would leave Bill and yield to him after she had drank his blood. But she hadn't. He thought she would hate Bill Compton forever when she learned of the true reason he had come back to Bon Temps. But she hadn't. And he thought she would be his when he admitted his love for her. But she hadn't. Darkly, he had then thought she would secretly go back to Bill when she walked away from both of them. But she hadn't.

She was sitting in his office, telling him she was drawn to him. Not to Bill, but to him. Shouldn't that be enough proof that she belonged to him? And yet, she still did not succumb. Of course, when she did finally admit to herself that she was meant to be for him, he would act like she didn't belong to him. Of course, at times, when it came to Bill Compton, and others, he would have to make sure _they_ knew. But Sookie was very independent. More independent than any woman he had ever come across, short of Pam now. Other women wanted him for his money, for sex, for his power, and for everything he could give them. But not Sookie. Even when he fixed her house, a house he had bought to hold for her, she had to fight about it. But he was just as stubborn as she was. He had had a thousand years of practice getting his way. And he did not take no easily.

Still, the fact that she was being drawn here disconcerted him. It wasn't just the blood, he knew that. She had Bill's blood in her too, much to his annoyance. But she had said it herself, she was drawn _here_, to _him_, not to Bill Compton. Eric was already thinking of ways to rub that fact in the 'king's' face. First, however, he would have to figure out what it was that was pulling her to him. Whatever it was, with Sookie's ability to drawn trouble, it had to be bad. He would have to put Pam on that.

He had other pressing issues to deal with, like Nefertari's presence in Shreveport. He had not seen her in centuries, though he knew Pam had run into her decades ago when Pam and Eric went their separate ways for a while. And he knew, through the appropriate channels, that she had been living in Egypt again recently. Not that he was surprised of course. Even though he had only been alive for a fifth of her life, he knew she always went back to Egypt every few centuries. That was, after all, where she had been turned. That was also where she had been made a Day Walker, the only one in existence. There were myths amongst the vampire that told of the ancient vampires who could all walk in the glorious sun. But they were all gone, just mere dust now. Only Nefertari remained with that gift. From what Godric had told him, it had been a magician she knew when she was human that had done it. He loved her and wanted her to be with him. She had stayed with him for the rest of his life then, since she did not have to worry about unwanted questions on her sleep cycle.

After that, she had moved from place to place, joining civilizations for a few decades before picking up and leaving again. Unlike the rest of them, she could blend in during the day, so she did not just stick to roads, feeding on stray travelers. From what he had learned of her, she did not like to be alone. That was why it was so surprising that the only vampire she had ever made was Godric. It would have been more to her personality to make herself a companion, someone to be there forever, to ensure she was never alone. But she did not. For 3000 years, she wandered the world alone, never joining any nest, though she was not invisible in the vampire world. Even after she made Godric, they stayed together for only 1000 years. She sent him away then, which was when Godric made Eric. Nefertari had come to meet Godric's prodigy then, having felt him give his blood to another. Though he had met her quite a few times though first few centuries of his undead life, there was still much he did not know about her. She was not exactly forthcoming, and Godric had forbidden him from pressing her for more information.

"Are you going to stare off into nothing for much longer? Please let me know so I can know if I need to go die again," Nefertari came into his office and sat down on his couch, sprawling out and making herself comfortable. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. Sookie had gone to clean herself up in his private shower here, and he had been sitting in his office, trying to figure out what to do now. He looked up at Pam, who stood at the door and nodded at her. She walked out, leaving him alone with his maker's maker.

"How was your visit with the king?" he asked, smirking slightly. He knew Pam's expressions enough to know that whatever had happened had amused her greatly. He had felt it through their bond before, Pam's pure glee. He wished he had been there to see it.

"Well, Pam was right," Nefertari said. "He's a pompous ass."

Eric laughed. "Glad to see we agree."

"I mean honestly, how did that oaf become King?" she leaned back. "It definitely was not for his people skills."

"He killed the last Queen, and worked for the Authority," Eric explained quickly what had happened.

"The _Authority_ put him on the throne?" she laughed. "And they wonder why everyone thinks they're full of shit vampires who would be better meeting the true death."

He smiled, but did not say anything. He knew what was coming, but he would let her get there. Even with Nefertari, who would know his pain, who would understand, he was not so eager to talk of Godric.

"So where's your human?" she asked after a few moments. She laughed when he visibly tensed. "Relax, I get it, she's yours."

He clenched his jaw for a moment. "She is not mine," he said curtly.

Nefertari raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

He glared at her. "Yes I'm sure. She – doesn't want to be."

"Is she the king's?" she asked, a slight smirk on her lips. "I could smell him on her, though I did not realize it was him till I met him. She's had his blood."

"Yes."

"But they are not bonded."

"No." Thankfully.

"But you are."

"What?" Sookie's voice cried out before Eric even had time to react.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

"Sookie," Eric acknowledged, his expression blank. Nefertari just sat back, smirking slightly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sookie demanded, storming into the room. Pam followed closely behind.

"Once again, she overpowered me," Pam said in a bored voice.

"Not now, Pam," Sookie glared back at the vampire. She turned back to Eric. "What the hell is she talking about? We're not bonded. When did we bond! What does even mean, bonding? What the hell, Eric? I thought you said you wouldn't lie to me!"

"I didn't," he said vaguely. "I didn't even know."

"You didn't?" Nefertari's expression showed pure amusement. "Really? I could smell it on you before she even walked into your little bar."

"We didn't bond," Eric glared at her. "We exchanged blood yes, but only once."

"I thought it had to be three times," Sookie said, the reality of what was happening finally setting in on her. It explained so much, now that she thought about it. Like why she was called here and not to Bill, even though she had both their blood. Still, it pissed her off.

"For it to be permanent," Nefertari smirked. "But with Eric's age, one exchange would be enough to, how shall I put this, set things in motion."

"But I don't feel any different," Sookie put her hands on her hips. Even if it made sense, she refused to believe it till she had no other choice. Eric, she noticed, had gotten very quiet, his face contemplative.

"You wouldn't," Nefertari said in a bored voice. "The fairy blood will keep you from the effects of a bond to a vampire until at least the second exchange."

Even before the sentence was out, Eric's head jerked up to glare at Pam. "Du sa till hene?"

"hon räknat ut det själv," Pam responded in a defensive voice.

"Vi kommer att diskutera detta senare."

"Fina."

"Att bli bättre allt du sagt till henne," Eric responded. Pam nodded and left the office. Sookie did not need to understand to know that Pam was in trouble.

Nefertari watched the whole thing silently, smirking slightly. "Calm down, Eric. It wasn't hard to figure out. I've known quite a few fairies in my time."

"It is not your concern," Eric said coldly, and Sookie had to repress a shudder from the warning in his tone.

Nefertari just continued to smirk though, completely unfazed. She _was_ 4000 years his senior after all. Sookie was pretty sure she would barely have to lift a finger if she wanted to end Eric. "But it _is_ yours," she said calmly. "You know what it means, Eric, to have a human be _yours._ Especially when she is part fairy."

"Can we not talk about me like I'm not here?" Sookie rolled her eyes. It was always the same with vampires, wasn't it? The human in the room, of course, couldn't hear.

Eric looked at her, and she could tell whatever realization Nefertari was trying to lay on him finally had hit him. It made her panic. "What is it, Eric? What does it mean?"

"It means, sweetheart," Nefertari looked away from Eric finally and grinned at Sookie, "that every vampire that has anything against Eric will come after you both. And even those that do not will smell his blood in you. Add that to your precious fairy blood, and you are just a ripe fruit for everyone's taking. So in all intents and purposes, you and Eric are married. Congratulations. I suppose this means I should give you permission to call me Nefer."

"What, no," Sookie almost laughed. It _was_ funny. The bitch may be 5000 years old, but she was crazy. No way was she telling her that she and Eric were now _married_. They had to be pulling her leg.

Eric had gone quiet again, a million emotions playing on his face. The only one Sookie felt was anger.

"No," she said again. "We're not." She glared at Nefertari. "You can't just come here and tell me I'm married. This isn't 3000 BC missy! Who do you think you are?"

It happened so suddenly, no one had time to react. One minute everything was the same, next Sookie was pushed roughly against the wall, and Nefertari was standing in front of her, her hand around Sookie's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric and Pam's Swedish Conversation:<strong>

"You told her?"

"She figured it out herself."

"We will dicuss this later."

"Fine."

That better be all you told her."

**Thank you guys so much for reading and for the reviews! It makes me happy to hear what you guys have to say. Please let me know for this chapter as well! I'm trying really hard with the characterizations. **

**So I'm not exactly sure where this story is going COMPLETELY yet. I just have the rough idea and I'm kind of making it up as I go. More characters will come in in the next chapter! Also, more on Nefertari and Godric coming soon too! I have a lot of the next chapter written but I need to change some of it because I don't like my characterization of Eric in it! But yeah, let me know what you think! How do you guys like Nefertari? I hope she doesn't sound like a Mary Sue! Okay well that's about it! Byee x**


	4. A Choice Between Life and Death

_It happened so suddenly, no one had time to react. One minute everything was the same, next Sookie was pushed roughly against the wall, and Nefertari was standing in front of her, her hand around Sookie's neck._

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

Eric was there half a second later, his face livid.

"Get your hands off of her. Now," he growled. He tried to grab Nefertari's hand from Sookie's neck, but without even looking or much effort, Nefertari had pushed him away. He flew across the room, knocking back into one of the shelves. It fell over him, but he jumped up and was back a second later. He was bleeding, but it healed quickly. He knew he could not defeat her. She could end him with a movement of her hand. And then she would kill Sookie. He could not let that happen. He had underestimated her strength in his haste attempt to protect Sookie. He could not make that mistake again.

Pam came in half a second later, probably brought in both by the noise and his anguish through the bond. "What the hell is going on? Are we fighting? These are new pumps."

"Nothing. Do not interfere, Pam," Eric was still glaring at Nefertari. Sookie was choking for air, and trying to get Nefertari's hands off of her but to no avail. He did not want Pam hurt as well on top of everything else. If there was ever a time Eric wished for Sookie's blasting hands, it was now. He could not remove Nefertari by force, but Sookie could. He tried to will it to her, but unfortunately, she could not hear him. For once, he was angry at that. "Nefertari, I will say it again. Get off of her."

Nefertari kept her hand on Sookie's neck, but looked at Eric, smirking. "Calm down, sweetheart. We're just having a friendly chat."

"Which is something you could do without harming her," he growled. He could feel Sookie's pain through the blood. He had suspected for a while about the bond, but he wasn't sure because Sookie did not display any of the usual signs for a blood bond with a vampire. He had forgotten to take her fae blood into account. How could he be so stupid?

Nefertari turned back to Sookie, ignoring him. He growled and tried to move her hand by force again. He had to do _something._ But once again, she overpowered him. This time she knocked him down and put her foot on his chest. He tried to move, but she had him pinned down.

"Down doggy," she said to him. "I just want to talk to her. Not I have to explain myself to you, clearly."

He just growled again and tried to lift her foot from his chest. But she was 4000 years older than him, and so he did not meet much success. She turned to Sookie. "Listen up, fairy princess, you're valuable. Well not you, but your blood, of course. You not only have fae blood running through your veins, but you also now have Eric's. That is dangerous for you both. You, I don't really care about. But Eric, I do. You seem to know a lot about us. I don't give two shits about that, but it's clear you don't know everything. Otherwise, I would kill Eric myself for not killing you or turning you before. Right now, you need to shut up and listen to the vampires who do know all about the vampire business. That is, of course, if you want to stay amongst the living. And you do want to stay alive, don't you?"

Sookie nodded slightly. The fight from her seemed to be gone. Eric was thrashing more frantically now. He needed to help her. He wouldn't put it past Nefertari to kill her, despite what she said.

"Good," Nefertari smiled sweetly. "Now, you may be bonded to Eric, but if you ever talk to me like that again, I will end you before he can even move to _try_ to save you again. Understand?"

Sookie nodded again, and Nefertari finally released her, taking her foot off of Eric at the same time. He was up in a second and pushed her back, though she only fell back against the couch, a smirk on her face. Eric helped Sookie sit down in a chair by his desk and turned to Nefertari, glaring at her while shielding Sookie from her view. He was getting sick and tired of the bitch being here and she was not helping herself right now.

"You will not touch her again, or I _will_ find a way to end you," Eric said coldly.

"Whatever," Nefertari rolled her eyes. "Your little pet is fine, darling. Can we move on now? I'd think we'd have more pressing issues than you making threats you know you can't follow through on."

"Nefertari," he growled, through he moved to lean on his desk. His face was still set against her, but he nodded to Pam and dismissed her again.

"Fine, whatever," she threw her hands up. "I swear it's like I was hurting you. Though, I suppose with the bond and all, I was."

"About that," Sookie said, still slightly out of breath. But the color was returning to her face thankfully. "How are we even bonded? We only exchanged blood once."

"Eric is a thousand years old," Nefertari sprawled out on the couch. "His blood is more powerful than your darling Mr. Compton's. And you exchanged blood at the same time, didn't you? I take it that _Bill_ did not give you his blood when he was taking yours."

Eric waited impatiently while she thought about it. It still angered him that Bill fucking Compton had tasted _his_ Sookie, that his unworthy hands had touched her soft skin. Never again would he get that privilege. Sookie was his, whether she chose to accept that or not.

"Well, no," she said, though she sounded slightly unsure.

"With Eric, once is enough," Nefertari said. "Shame on you, Eric. You should have known that. And here I thought Godric taught you better."

"I was under a spell when we exchanged blood," Eric glared at her again. "And forgive me that it slipped my mind afterwards. There were more pressing issues."

"Yes, the witches, I heard," she rolled her eyes. "I'm shocked. It's not like you to overlook major details like that."

"I was preoccupied, Nefer," Eric rolled his eyes at her. He was growing more and more aggravated. "Besides, she was not showing any of the usual signs."

"She's a fairy," Nefertari said, sounded aggravated herself. "Honestly, are you _trying _to be slow today?"

"Yes, forgive me for never having bonded with a fairy before," he rolled his eyes. "Not all of us have been around long enough or have enough self control to have had a tryst with a fairy."

"You've had sex with a fairy before?" Sookie asked, her eyes widening.

Nefertari smirked, clearly amused. "Yes, with a fairy named Niall Brigant. That was a long time ago, of course."

"Niall? That's my great-grandfather!" Sookie said exasperatedly. "Wow, he had an affair with a vampire?"

"Sookie," he groaned. It was not good to give Nefertari too much information about her, though he wasn't sure how much Pam had already told the bitch.

"A long, long time ago," Nefertari said vaguely, "we were both different beings then."

"But you were still a vampire right?" Sookie asked. "How did you not kill him? Isn't fairy blood intoxicating for y'all?"

"He hid his scent with his magic," she said. "And I did not bite him – much."

"Can we move on, please?" Eric rolled his eyes now. He did not want Sookie to hear all about Nefertari's conquests, and he was almost sure that was where the conversation was going.

"So when you say we're married, you mean what exactly?" Sookie asked calmly, though Eric could feel she was anything but calm.

"Well not exactly married _yet_," Nefertari looked bored again. "But bonding to you fully and completely will be the only way to keep you both remotely safe, and from my understanding, being fully bonded to a vampire is similar to your human marriages, though a simple marriage has nowhere near the level of full power a bond has."

"Well what if we just end the bond we have now?" she asked. "Isn't there any way we can fix it?"

"What?" Eric looked at her, trying to keep the hurt out of his face and voice. _Fix _it? As if it was something broken? Did she really not love him enough to see any good in it?

"Eric," she seemed to know what he was feeling anyway. "You know I love you, but you're asking me to throw away my free will. That's not fair."

He did not say anything, though a million thoughts were spinning around in his head. Nefertari just rolled her eyes and sat forward. "Listen up girly, you want to stay alive, correct?"

"Of course!"

"Then you don't have any other option," Nefertari said simply and quite bluntly. Eric still just sat there, his eyes on Sookie. He needed to know what she was really thinking, and what she was really feeling about all f this. "Unless you want to die or be turned. Frankly, I think you'd make a divine vampire. You have the right temperament for one. And the sex just gets better, trust me." She grinned.

Despite the situation, and Sookie's clear discomfort, he could not help but smile at that. He had always thought the same about Sookie's temperament. She was even more stubborn than most of the vampires he knew already. Hell, she was probably just as stubborn as he was, and he had had more than a thousand years to perfect his attitude.

Sookie looked at him, her face slightly resigned. He did not like that, the fire leaving her. It was one of the things that fascinated him most about her, her unyielding ability to hold her own in a battle of words. "Can I at least have some time to think about it?"

"Of course," he said at the same time as Nefertari said, "Why?"

"Well it's a pretty big decision," Sookie said to Nefertari.

"Yes, I suppose it _is_ a big decision between living and dying," Nefertari sat back in her seat. "Just don't take too long. I know how you humans can be, wasting so much time on the tedious crap instead of making a simple choice, one we all know you'll wisely make. And as Eric here is the only remaining link I have to Godric, I'd rather like to keep him around, and ensure it quickly."

Sookie did not say anything at first, just standing and facing him. "I'll call you, okay?"

"You don't have to go," he said. He felt whole with her here. He hadn't quite forgotten how much he missed her presence when she wasn't there. But now that he knew for sure about the bond, he knew Nefertari was right. She needed to be protected or someone would try to hurt her. And he could not let that happen.

"Yes I do," she smiled slightly. "Please Eric, I just need to get away from here. I need to be alone. Please let me go."

He gently grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. He was looking for something, though he was not entirely sure what. But then he saw her resolution. She wanted to go, and he nodded, letting her.

She nodded at Nefertari, subconsciously touching her neck before walking out and closing the office door behind her. Nefertari did not waste any time. The moment the door was closed, she turned to Eric and leaned back in the chair. "Now tell me what happened to Godric."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

Sookie needed to get away from Fangtasia. She needed to get away from Eric, and Nefertari, and Pam. She needed to get away from vampires in general. She was so sick and tired of it all. She sometimes wished she had never met Bill Compton. Hen none of his would have happened. Her grandmother would be alive, and she could just go about her life without all this crazy shit that never seemed to end. Maybe then she could be happy, if she never knew about Bill Compton or Eric Northman.

But she knew that wasn't true. If the craziness wasn't a part of her life because of the vampires, it would be there because of who she was, of what she could do. Before she met Bill Compton, she had never had a moment of peace, where she could just sit there and relax and think about her day or her life or those ugly curtains that had been in her room since forever. She laughed now, thinking of a day where she could have thought about curtains. How boring her life would have been then. How loud. Because she was never alone, she never had peace and quiet. She had to hear every damned thought anyone had. She was in her mind with Gran, or Jason, or the neighbors, or the guy three blocks away. She was never alone. That is, until she met the vampires. Then, finally, _finally, _she had some peace and quiet. She could be with herself in her thoughts and her thoughts alone. It was a blessing and a curse. Because, yes, she finally did not have to work at trying to put the shields up against everyone. She had no need. And what a relief it was, what a conservation of energy. But then, she was pulled into the craziness her life had become. She was being sent to Texas or running for her life or whatever else they could think of.

She got to her house and sat in her car for a few minutes, her hands still on the steering wheel, her keys still in the ignition. How had she gotten into this mess again? She had sworn she had walked away from it all when she walked away from both Eric and Bill. And this was worse. She was _bonded_ to a vampire. Feel my every emotion, long for them, feel them everywhere bonded. Couldn't she ever catch a break? She supposed it wasn't so bad to be bonded to Eric. She loved him, and he loved her. She had seen a side of him no one else had. And she had liked it, love it even. But to be attached to him so fully? So never be able to walk away if she wanted to? How was that good?

She finally looked toward her house and saw Bill there. She sighed, and took the keys out of the ignition. It seemed like her night was no meant to be without even more heartbreak. Slowly, she got out of the car and walked to her porch. Bill turned around as she approached. "Sookie, you look well."

"Yeah, well make up does that, I suppose," she said. She definitely did not feel well. She still felt a little lightheaded from almost being choked to death by Godric's crazy maker. She probably shouldn't have driven all the way back to Bon Temps, but she couldn't stay there anymore.

"So how are you doing?" he asked conversationally, smiling at her as she opened her front door.

She turned and looked at him, standing outside still. She didn't want to invite him in. She didn't want to invite anyone in. But she supposed she had no choice. She sighed. "Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you," he said, walking in after her. They went to her living room and sat down on opposite couches.

Sookie didn't know why, but she didn't feel the pull towards Bill that she felt towards Eric. She guessed it was because of the bond, but she had Bill's blood in her too. She still loved him. "I'm all out of True Blood, I'm afraid," she said after they had moved into an awkward silence.

"That's alright, I had some before I came," he said, smiling. "So."

"So."

"I hear you went to Fangtasia tonight."

She stared at him for a moment. How did he know that? No one even knew where she was going. And she was sure that neither Eric nor Pam would have told him. That only meant one thing. "Bill Compton, are you having me followed?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Well, it's just procedure. You are, after all, in my kingdom."

"Don't give me that bull," she glared at him. What was it with these vampires? Couldn't they just leave her alone? She could handle herself! "I am not a vampire, mister, so you have no right to have me followed! What the hell is your problem?"

"So you do not deny it?" he asked, ignoring her tantrum.

"It's none of your business," she said coldly. "And I'd thank you to call off your hounds. I do not need your little subjects to follow me."

"Sookie, you know I just want you to be safe," he pleaded.

"Eric could keep me safe just fine. He _is_ older and stronger than _anyone_ else in this kingdom," she glared at him. It was a low blow, but she didn't care. What gave him the right to have her followed?

He looked pained. She knew he was remembering the day he had so rudely interrupted them, when Eric had lost his memory, when Eric had so easily overpowered him. "Sookie, he can be dangerous. And with Nefertari there."

"Nefertari was nothing but nice to me," she lied.

Unfortunately, she had never been such a good liar and this time was no different. "Sookie, if she harmed you in anyway…"

"She didn't," she said quickly. "And Eric was there to break up any spat." That much was true. Eric _had_ tried, but Nefertari had easily overpowered him with one hand.

"Sookie," he started again.

"I'm fine, Bill!"

"You know I just want the best for you," he said quietly.

She almost felt guilty, _almost. _He did always look out for her. But she did not need nor want it anymore. Especially if she was really bonded with Eric. Lord only knew how Eric was going to react when he found out Bill had come into her home after she said she just wanted to be alone. He would probably draw the worst conclusions, and she would have to spend days dealing with his brooding mood.

Too bad she didn't even have a chance to come up with an understandable reason. Because before she could even open her mouth, the door flew open and Eric was there, his eyes on Bill, his fangs extended and his expression deadly. Nefertari was not far behind him.

"Finally," she said. "Some excitement. If there's going to be any limb tearing or blood drinking, I call the heart. I need a new juice box."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So I did promise some more characters than just Pam, Eric, Sookie, and Nefertari. I had this chapter written for a few days but APPARENTLY you shouldn't post things right away. I don't really get it lol but yeah here's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks so much for your thoughts on the story and Nefertari! I'm so glad you guys like her. I'm really enjoying writing her. Let mw know what you think of this chapter please! I love reading your thoughts!<strong>

**What to look forward to in the next few chapters:**

** on Godric and Nefertari's history**

**2. Sookie/Eric Lemon (YES IT **_**IS**_** COMING, PROMISE. I just hate when it jumps right to it. I have to give my Sookie a little more self-control than that…. For now. :])**

**3. Bill being the ass he is**

**4. Reps from the AVL**

**5. Lots of vampire sexiness!**

**So I should say right off the bat that I'm kind of just writing this as ideas come to me. I'm sure as time goes on, updates won't be as often as this. As I've said, I only have the rough idea of where I want this story to go. Hopefully, I can get it there efficiently! But yeah okay I won't take anymore of your time right now haha thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you think! Okay byee x**


	5. It Always Starts With A Kiss

**Eric**

Bill was on his feet in moments, his fangs extended as well. He was crouching slightly, as if ready to attack. This amused Eric. As if the false king had any chance of even harming him. As if he could stop himself from being ripped to shreds.

"Eric!" Sookie jumped up, quickly going over to him. He held his hand out to hold her back, but his eyes did not move from Bill. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here, _my king_?" he growled, ignoring her question. He would deal with her later. He could not kill Bill, but he could definitely go for hurting him… badly. Eric had been itching for this chance for ages.

"I thought Sookie was in danger," Bill growled right back.

Danger? Really? So this wasn't just a way to try to weasel his way back into Sookie's life. Too bad he was too late. He was bonded to her now, and he would never let it happen. The thought of Bill here alone with Sookie, with _his_ Sookie was enough to drive him to the deepest pits of anger. He had known he was here through the bond. Of course, it wasn't as strong as it should be, but he felt something. Now that he knew it was there, he had more control over it, and he had exercised it when he started to tell Nefertari about Godric's true death. Unfortunately, that would have to wait, because the moment he opened the bond, he felt her guilt, her love, her anger. That could only mean one thing. He knew her well enough to know it could only be Bill fucking Compton that was causing these feelings, though he could have done without the love.

"Sookie is mine," Eric roared. "She no longer needs you to protect her."

"Now wait one minute, mister," Sookie said heatedly. "I am not _yours_ or anybody's."

"Really?" Nefertari rolled her eyes. "You _still_ haven't decided. I thought I explained this already. With the bond, it really is your only option. That's assuming you want to live, of course. But like I said, carnal vampire sex is amazing. I suppose that _is_ an incentive to debate bonding or turning."

"Bond?" Bill asked sharply.

Eric smirked at him, though he did not step out of his attack stance. Of course, self righteous Bill Compton would only take the bonded part out of that. That was not the way he had hoped to tell the sorry excuse for a vampire. He had already started planning the best way to cause the most pain in the most innocent way. He was denied that pleasure now, but at least Bill knew. He needed to know that Sookie was _his_ and now unavailable to Bill. The king, of all vampires, would understand what it meant that Sookie and Eric were now bonded, especially in the precarious situation they were in with the Authority.

"Sookie and I are bonded now," Eric smirked, saying he words slowly so they would have the full effect.

It happened so quickly then. Bill growled and rushed at Eric, trying to attack him. Oh would he never learn? Eric quite easily pushed him back on his ass across the roo m. Bill was up again quickly, and tried again but this time, before Eric could even respond Nefertari sped in front of him and put her hand out, grabbing Bill by the neck. "Honestly, _how_ did you become king? How fucked up has your Authority become? They should be taken out _just_ for putting you on the throne."

"Eric, please!" Sookie pleaded with him to stop her. He sighed. He would really prefer Nefertari to end him now. But it would upset Sookie, which was the only reason Bill was still alive.

He looked at her for a long moment before he sighed and looked at Nefertari. "Nefer, that's enough."

"But we're just starting to have some fun," Nefertari pouted, gripping Bill's neck tighter. Bill would have turned blue from her grip if he wasn't already dead. "You know how many ways I could kill you right now without even lifting my other hand, _Your Majesty?" _

Bill sputtered and Eric stepped forward. "Nefer…"

Nefertari rolled her eyes and pushed him back. He flew back against the wall and hit the ground hard. Eric fought the urge to kick him a few times before this ended. Honestly, Bill's stupid never ceased to surprise him. Just when he thought Bill had reached an all time low on intelligence, he did something even stupider like trying to attack two vampires that were more than 10 times his age. Nefertari turned and faced Eric, her hands on her hips. "You never let me have any fun," she said sardonically.

"Trust me, I would be more than happy if you ended him," Eric apologized, smirking slightly. "Unfortunately, we need him."

"Bill, are you alright?" Sookie asked when neither of the other vampires seemed to care. Of course he was okay. He was always okay, unfortunately.

"I'm fine, Sookie, don't worry," he said tensely as he slowly stood. He faced them, still in defensive mode, though he did not try to attack them again. He glared at Eric still though. "You _bonded_ to her? How dare you? She is…"

"Don't you dare say what I think you're about to say, Bill Compton," Sookie glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. Honestly, what was it with these vampires and possession?

"Sookie…" he started.

"No, Bill. I haven't been yours in a long time," Sookie said heatedly. "If I ever eve was. Or did you forget the only reason I even met you was because you were _sent_ here to capture me for your Queen?"

"Really?" Nefertari asked amusedly. "And now she's going to be bonded to Eric and that cunt Sophie-Anne is truly dead. I take it you failed miserably, Mr. Compton. Not that I'm surprised, of course."

Bill growled at her but did not try to attack again. He didn't seem _that_ stupid, but Eric was probably giving him too much credit."You're really going to be bonded to him?" Bill demanded of Sookie.

Eric smirked slightly. Bill may be incompetent amongst many other things, but even he would have to know what it would mean if Sookie was bonded to Eric. Though, the first blood exchange had only started the process, he knew he could convince her or trick her into the next blood exchange with some effort. He oddly found himself elated in the fact that he would be bonded to a human. He had never thought it possible to feel what he felt for Sookie. He had never believed in these feelings before. Feelings were weak human emotions though could only lead to death for vampires. Still, Sookie was not just any human. He felt joy in knowing that Godric would be proud that he was willing to take this step to adapt and make a human an equal.

Sookie looked apologetically at Bill. "I'm sorry Bill, I didn't know."

"You exchanged blood with him?" Bill's voice was beyond pain, only giving off anger.

"Yes, and it was quite delightful, if I do say so myself," Eric smirked, remembering the taste of Sookie's blood, the feel of her drinking his.

"Mmm I bet," Nefertari smirked. "Unfortunately, I get the feeling you won't share with this one." Both Eric and Bill growled at her for that while Sookie paled. "Relax, I'm just kidding." He knew already that that was not entirely true.

"Sookie, do you know what this means?" Bill ignored them and faced Sookie again. "How could you exchange blood with him? He's just trying to manipulate you."

Eric bared his fangs at the little shit and felt Sookie's anger simmering in the air already. "You are treading on dangerous waters, your majesty. I would tread carefully if I were you. We need you yes, but as you hold no favor with the AVL anymore, I doubt they'd care if I ended you myself. They'd probably thank me. Unfortunately, I have no desire to be king, so do make sure I don't have to deliver you the true death. Too much paperwork, you see."

"How come you get to threaten him and I can't?" Nefertari pouted.

"Because I'll kill him if he steps out of line. You'd kill him for the fun of it," Eric smirked at her.

"You guys are unbelievable," Sookie groaned. "Now that this has been settled, can everyone please leave? I'm really tired and I meant it when I said I just needed to be alone. You all are not helping right now. Don't think I won't rescind your initiations. I'd had it up to about here with all of this tonight." She paused for a second, and Eric could practically hear the gears working in her head. "Wait a minute. Nefertari, how did you come in? I never invited you in."

Nefertari rolled her eyes, and looked to Eric to answer. Clearly she was bored of this. "Her blood is in me," he explained calmly to Sookie. "You've invited me in, and because she is my maker's maker, she does not need an invitation."

"But I can still rescind it?" Sookie visibly paled.

"Yes," Eric promised.

"Okay that's great," Sookie sighed. "Now can everyone go please? I don't mean to be rude, but you all need to get out now. Bill, I appreciate your concern," she said when Bill started to open his mouth. "But I can take care of myself. So please call off your watch. I don't need you to have me followed."

Bill looked at her for a long time before he nodded and left. Eric glared after him, knowing he would not stop having her followed. He would always be waiting there, always hoping, praying that Eric fucked up and he could be there to catch the pieces. Nefertari did not make any move to leave, and though Eric had not been planning to leave either, he needed to speak to Sookie alone. "Nefertari, go back to the bar."

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm not one of your playthings. You can't tell me what to do," Nefertari said sardonically.

Eric glowered at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we _will_ talk about Godric then. You can't evade the questions forever, Eric. I have a right to know."

He knew she was hurting just as he was. Godric was her child. If Pam had been taken from him after 2000 years, hell if it was today after a century, he would be broken beyond belief. He knew behind her rough exterior, she was breaking. And she _did _have a right to know what had happened, no matter how uneasy he was about recollecting those agonizing days in and after Dallas.

"Nor would I dream to," he replied calmly. "Now go."

"Sookie," she said in farewell before turning.

"And Nefer?" Eric said. She did not turn but stopped waiting for him to speak. "I know how you like having _your_ playthings. Please refrain from it here unless they are willing, and then do so only in private. I may have no true authority over you, but I am sheriff of this area… for now at least." He was pretty sure he wouldn't have any power for long. After all, he _was_ going to kill all his superiors.

Nefertari nodded, still not turning, and sped off at vampire sped. The door closed behind her. And Sookie and Eric were alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

She should have been angry that Eric stayed, though she had asked them_ all_ to leave. Of course he would think that did not include him. But she couldn't be angry about it, because she felt oddly at peace with him here. Besides, she knew they had a lot to talk about, and now was as good a time as any. With Nefertari in town, who knew when they'd have a moment alone, and she really didn't want the old vampire sitting in for the conversation she knew they would have.

"I know Nefertari can be overwhelming," Eric said after a long silence.

"I'm sure she grows on you," Sookie grumbled, though she didn't really believe it.

"I'm sure you'd rather have cancer," he smirked, remembering when she had told him the same thing. His face darkened for a moment. "She _can_ be nice, you know. But with Godric, and the current events, can you really blame her? From what I understand, he was able to get a message to her before his final decision to meet the sun, and she did not try to talk him out of it. But I know she is still hurting deeply."

"Can vampires even feel?" she asked coldly, still angry about the events of the night. But she knew she was being unfair. She had seen firsthand the power of maker and child. She had seen Eric, strong, glorious, unyielding Eric fall to his knees in despair over his maker. Though she did not fully understand the connection, she knew it was there. And if anything could cause pain, it was losing that bond. "I'm sorry," she amended. "I shouldn't have said that. I know you do."

"Yes," he said calmly.

"Don't you have things to do tonight?" she just wanted to sleep. Was that too much to ask?

"Trying to get rid of me?" he asked amusedly, quickly recovering. She just raised an eyebrow, and his expression turned hard. "I'd thought there were a few things we should talk about in private."

Sookie sighed and walked over to her couch and took a seat. She knew it would be a long conversation, and she really was tired. Might as well sit down and get comfortable for it. "Okay, let's talk."

Eric sat down across from her and leaned his elbows on his knees, his eyes set fully on her. She loved that about him, that he could make her feel like every word she said was important, that it required his utmost undivided attention. "I'm sure you have a million and two questions," he said. She opened her mouth but he held up his hand to stop her. "And I _will_ answer them to the best of my knowledge. But first I would like to say something. I only ask that you let me say my piece before you begin yelling at me."

"Okay," she said. Might as well indulge him now, especially when she was sure she was going to piss him off soon enough.

"Sookie, I know you are upset about the bond. Though it has been something I have wanted for a while, I know how you are about your choices. This is not how I wanted this to happen. It was not the way I would have planned. Still, it is the only way I can ensure your safety. Because Nefertari is right about one thing. Every vampire with even the slightest grudge against me will come after you. They will sense my attachment to you, and they will smell my blood in you. They will know it is the easiest way to hurt me."

"Eric," she started, but he cut her off.

"Wait," he said simply. "Sookie, those who do not have anything against me will smell your blood. Even before you had my blood, your smell was quite intoxicating."

"Sunshine in a pretty blond bottle, I know," she rolled her eyes. She was _not_ a thing, and it always pissed her off that most vampires thought of her as such. Granted, they had no respect for humans, who they thought were inferior, but still.

"Yes," he smiled slightly. "And now that you have my blood in you, the smell has intensified. Even the smallest whiff of you would be enough to drive most vampires mad." He paused for a second, and she contemplated refuting him, but decided against it. She knew the power her blood had for vampires, and she knew he was right. "If we were truly bonded, no one could touch you. Granted, I would end them either way, but the bond would stop most from trying."

"I get that Eric, I really do," she said. "But I just don't like the thought of _belonging_ to anyone. I'm not some toy you can show off to all your vampire buddies."

He laughed at that. "You really think I see you as my _toy_? I've heard enough of your sassy retorts to know you have a bigger brain than that."

"Eric," she glared at him, annoyed that he was turning it in a joke.

"No, Sookie, listen," he said. "Yes, to the vampire world, you would belong to me. But besides the public obligations our bond would have, I would not subject you to that. I know you well enough by now to know the only way I would have a moment of peace would be to treat you as your own person." He smirked slightly, clearly trying to placate her.

"I know Bill didn't tell me everything, but he did tell me about bonds," Sookie said quietly. "What about me _needing_ to be near you always? What about me feeling pain when I was away from you for long periods of time? What about—"

"Aren't those factors of a human relationship as well?" he cut her off. "Always _wanting_ to be near the person you love? Feeling despair when you did not see them for a while?"

"Yes, but in a human relationship, we could walk away," she said. "What if we start hating each other and don't want to be together anymore? Then what? We'd be stuck together and miserable for the rest of our lives? Unless you just killed me and freed yourself of course."

He laughed. "Please tell me that is not your argument," he said. "I have to say I'm slightly disappointed."

She just glared at him. It wasn't _really_ her argument, but she did think it was a valid point. She wasn't the easiest person to get along with, and he sure as hell wasn't. There were days when she wanted to clobber him if she thought it would make any difference.

"I'm sorry," he said, completely serious now. "Sookie, I will never not want you. Yes, there are times when I wish you'd shut up or just do what I tell you. And yes, there are times when I want to kill you. But your fire, your ability to fight, all the things you think will drive us apart, they're all reasons I love you. Yes, you drive me crazy more than half the time, but I enjoy it. I enjoy you. There will never be a time when this is not true. And there will never be a time when I regret having met and loved you."

She knew there were tears in her eyes. He could be such an ass and then he would say something like that. Honestly, it was like he was bipolar or something. "Okay, but still, Eric, I don't like the fact that we will be completely and fully bound to each other until I die."

"No," he said.

"What?"

"Not until you die," he explained. "For me, it will be longer. It will be forever. When a vampire bonds with a human, it is not just for a lifetime. It's forever. I will feel your pull long after you are gone."

She didn't know what to say with that. How could he know that and still want to be bonded to her? "You know I don't want to become a vampire, right? I _will_ die one day."

He looked at hr for a long time, a million emotions playing on his face. "I know. But it is something I am willing to go through, because even this little time that has passed with you has been better than the centuries I lived without."

She sighed, shaking her head. It was just so overwhelming. It was too much. "I need time to think."

He nodded, though he did not say anything. She knew he would grant her this. He was always trying to give her anything she wanted, even when she didn't ask. Like when he fixed her house. Honestly, it was like he didn't know what boundaries were. They weren't bonded yet.

"Eric, I really need to sleep," she said quietly. _And think_. She needed time alone to just let herself really think about it. Could she be bonded to him? Could she stand him forever? Was all of this worth it? There were just so many things she had to consider.

"I will let you sleep then."

They both stood and he sped to a step in front of her. He was towering over her, though his face was lowered so their foreheads were touching. He reached out with his hand and grazed her cheek.

"You know that whatever you decide, I will still love you." His lips claimed hers then, not fleetingly like before in his office, but passionately, firmly, demandingly. He was claiming what was his, and she had to gasp from the sheer power of it. His hands went around her waist as they pulled her closer to him, and hers wrapped around his neck. She was completely engulfed by him, by his touch, by his very presence. He was in every part of her being. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, and she felt his fangs drop. She let her tongue slide over them and felt him moan into her mouth. Heat was collecting between her legs already, and was sure he could smell her arousal. And all that from a kiss. But hey, what could she say? He was a damn good kisser. He had had over a thousand years to perfect it and he had no qualm about showing it.

But just as suddenly as it had started, he pulled away, leaving her panting. He stood rigid as he tried to compose himself. After a few moments, he stepped close to her again. "You are my sunshine, Sookie Stackhouse," he said quietly. "You are the light that had escaped me for over a thousand years. Even when I try, I cannot escape even my thoughts of you. You consume me every moment I am awake, and every second I am dead to the world. You have become a part of me." He kissed her forehead. "We will speak soon. Come to Fangtasia tomorrow. There is much we must discuss."

She nodded and smiled tiredly at him. After one last look, he was gone in a blur. She stood there alone for a few moments, and wondered what the hell she was going to do now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Okay new chapter! I know it's longer than most, but hey, I just couldn't end it hehe But yeah thanks so much for reading and all your thoughts on the last chapter. Please let me know what you think about this one. I know the conflict has to come soon but I have to set certain things up first! <strong>

**Also, I think I'm gonna start updating a little less often just because I'm still not sure exactly where this is going and I want to make sure I have certain things right. But I'll update as often as possible and as quickly as possible promise! Okay byeee x**


	6. Leave Nothing Behind

**Eric**

Eric walked into Fangtasia with little patience for the gapping fangbangers. He was not in the mood to feed and fuck today. Then again, he hadn't been since he realized what he felt for Sookie was love. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that. He didn't like have feelings. Feelings were weakness. They made vampires careless. Feelings did not go hand in hand with survival. However, he could not deny it anymore. He had tried for so long. But when she was gone, when she went to Fae for that long, agonizing year, he realized he could not deny it anymore.

"Sookie is well?" Pam walked over to him, her hand on her hip. He knew she was really trying, and for that, he was grateful. He knew Pam felt replaced, but he was tired of reassuring her she was his child, his first child, his only child. She could not be replaced by anyone, but he would not remind her of that again.

"I need you to go watch her," he said.

"Can't Chow do it?" Pam rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Pam," his tone was more commanding now. He loved her, but he was not in the mood for her insolence tonight.

"Fine," she said. "But after this, I am forgiven."

He smirked. She would have to do it either way, but he would indulge her. He missed her sexual innuendos at every turn. He nodded at her and she left in a blur. "Don't let her know you're there," he said, and though she was gone and he spoke in normal tones, he knew she would hear it.

He looked around the bar, made sure nothing was amiss, and smirked when his eyes fell on his throne, where Nefertari was lounging comfortably. He sped over to her. "That's my seat," he said amusedly.

She smirked up at him. "Yes it is, and now I know where you got that stick up your ass."

He laughed, crossing his arms. "Come, we will talk in my office."

"And you will tell me about Godric?" she stood immediately.

"To the best of my knowledge," he promised. He waited for her to nod before he turned and walked to his office. Though she made no noise, he knew she was just a step behind him. Many heads turned in their direction, but none approached them. Why would they? Even these fangbangers could sense the power amongst the two old vampires. They would be wary to say the least.

He opened the door for her and closed it behind them. With Pam gone, no one would disturb them so there was no need to lock it. After he sat across from her, he sighed. "He contacted you before, didn't he?"

Nefertari looked at him for a long moment before answering. "He called me before he let the Fellowship take him. After that, I do not know what happened. I heard whispers of it, but not much. You know how vampires love gossip of the old ones." She rolled her eyes, though a small smirk tugged at her lips. Of course _she _would know. After all, she had been the topic of vampire gossip for millennia. "I know you were there, as was your telepath."

"Yes, I contracted Sookie to go to Dallas and find out what she could. I did not know at the time that he went willingly."

"Even if he had, you would not have done anything differently."

It was not a question. He knew then that he had acted exactly as she would have. "Yes," he answered anyway. "I would have tried to make him see sense."

"Godric has always been like that," she smiled proudly. "He had many theories over his lifetime, many philosophies, but he would not be moved from the realizations he himself came across."

"His latest one was that he had to make amends for the cruelty he had shown humanity for the last 2000 years," Eric said slowly.

Nefertari rolled her eyes."Of course it was. So what happened? You sent the telepath and she found him?"

"Yes," he said, getting closer to the part of the story that would cause the most pain. "We brought him back from the clutches of the Fellowship, but there was a suicide bomber. Vampires and humans alike were killed."

"And he felt responsible," she said. Once again, it was not a question. He was glad he would not have to explain every thought process to a point. As his maker, Nefertari would have known Godric best. After all, they had shared emotions for 2000 years.

"After that bitch Nan Cutler forced him to resign his post as sheriff," Eric went on, "he went to the roof. I tried to convince him not to do it. But he felt meeting the sun was the only way to make amends. I tried to meet the sun with him then, but he commanded me to leave. Sookie stayed with him. I went back to my room and waited for the moment."

"And you felt it just as I did," she said quietly. "The telepath stayed with him to the end?" He just nodded, words lost to him for a moment. Nefertari surprised him by laughing. "I'm sure that's why he felt such joy and surprise before my heart was cut out."

"What did he say to you when he called you?" he asked quietly.

Nefertari was quiet for a long moment. He could see a million emotions play on her face, but it could not hide the pain. She was hurting just as he was. He was suddenly glad she was here. She was the only one would could understand. Losing Godric was not just losing the bond, it was losing father, brother, son. It was losing a piece of his damned soul. Though he was Nefertari's child, he had changed _her_ just as he had changed Eric. He had made them who they were. He was ten times the vampire they were separately or together. He was a god amongst men. He was the sun.

"He asked me to release him," she said quietly. Tears of blood were running down her face now, and she closed her eyes, though she made no move to wipe them away. "He said he didn't want me to feel the pain."

"And did you?"

She glared at him, the tears of blood still flowing freely. "Would you have?"

He did not need to answer because they both knew his answer. No, even despite the pain that was sure to come, he would not want to be released from Godric. Even in his last moments, he would have wanted to share that with him. He had been envious that Sookie had been able to physically be there for Godric, when Eric had to wait for the moment alone. Still, he was glad his maker did not face his true death alone, and for that, he would always be indebted to Sookie.

"Is that the reason you are so engrossed with your telepath?"

His face tensed. "No," he said simply. He had considered it already, when he was weighing his feelings with survival. But it was not what she had done that he loved. It was who she was.

"It might get you killed, you know," Nefertari sat back, eyeing him calculatingly.

"I know." He had considered this scenario already.

"Godric didn't want you to die. Or he would have let you burn with him."

Eric gritted his teeth. As if he needed the reminder. As if he wanted to think of Godric's death. As if it wasn't painful enough. "I'd like to think Godric would have been proud, in the end at least."

Nefertari laughed. "In the end, yes. Godric was always something, but near the end… he was not what he was before."

"He was more," Eric said quietly. "He told me that our greatest problem was that we had never evolved. We had never adapted."

"But he did," she nodded. She looked at him for a long time before smiling slightly. "Yes, I think you're right. Godric would have been proud. Surprised, but proud." She laughed quietly. "The Norseman in love with a human."

"I'm sure you of all people can understand, Nefer," he said.

Her eyes flashed for a moment before she smiled again. He knew these were the memories _she_ did not like to remember. "I do understand," she said finally. "And I know what happens after. You know what you'll have to do?"

He clenched his fists. That was the problem with human vampire relationships. The human would always die. The vampire would always be reminded of mortality. Unless the vampire made a choice. "She would never allow it."

Nefertari raised an eyebrow. "Are you so sure, Viking? I know how closed minded you can be. Maybe she'll surprise you."

"Perhaps," he said to placate her, but he knew the truth. Sookie would never want to be turned. She would die one day, and Eric would walk the earth alone until he finally met his true death.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone rang. "Speak," he answered it.

"You need to come by," Bill's voice sounded just as annoying over the phone.

"And what, pray tell, would you need of me now?" Eric raised an eyebrow. Nefertari was smirking. Of course, she could hear everything the king was saying. "Preparing to finish our – discussion from earlier this evening?"

"Now is not the time, Eric," he grumbled. "I have a visitor here. It's best you come now."

"Alone?" He did not emphasis, but he knew Bill would understand.

"Bring Nefertari," Bill said after a moment.

Eric hung up and looked over at his maker's maker, who stood up immediately. She was smirking. "Here's hoping that he wants a rematch."

* * *

><p><strong>Nefertari<strong>

She did not know how much better she felt now that she knew what had happened to Godric. That was what she wanted, more than anything, to know what he had done, why he had done it, how he had done it. She had thought it would give her peace of mind. But it did nothing but cause her further pain. She still did not understand fully, though she supposed, it was just Godric being Godric. She had turned him for the very reasons she was sure he had ended his life. Suffering from survivor's guilt, she knew she could not walk this earth alone anymore. And when he saw him, poor abused so close to death, she knew what she had to do. She had to save him. And he had been glorious. Granted, he did have his newborn phase, pillaging every town he came across, destroying people by the masses. But with her help, he had grown and he had learned. Still, there were none who compared to him, with the face of a child but the strength of a thousand men.

Now he was gone, taken from her forever. The only connection she had left to her child, to her sole reason for existence was speeding towards the King's house next to her. Eric Northman. She had to admit, she had taken to the Viking vampire quite rapidly. There was something about him, something magical. Godric had chosen well. She was sure that if she had been in Godric's position, she would have turned him as well. He was too glorious for a mere lifetime. He needed all of eternity to bask in that glory, as did Godric. She only hoped that he would not meet the same doom. She knew she would not survive with all her legacy dead.

They stopped by the guards outside the king's house. Honestly, she still did not understand how that man became King. He was an imbecile at best. She had heard of his maker, Lorena, had even met her once. She hated the maker and she definitely hated her child. What Lorena was thinking turning him, she would never know. But then, clearly she was not thinking since she had met her true death because of her child. _Her child. _Never in her 5000 years had she seen such contempt nor betrayal for a maker. Though, she supposed not all vampires were as lucky as she and her own had been.

"Mr. Northman," the guard moved aside to let them pass.

Eric just shot her a look and walked to the house with her closely on his tail. She absentmindedly wondered what the guards tasted like. Damn, she was hungry. She would have to feed soon. She knew the Authority was pushing that True Blood shit, but since she had publicly made it clear the Authority did not control her, she didn't give a shit about forcing herself to drinking it.

"This should be interesting," she said as they walked through the door. Eric led her to the room she had been in before. They stopped for a moment, and their eyes met. He knew just as he did that Bill was with a vampire, not one of this area since Eric did not seem to recognize the scent. That could mean trouble. They bared their fangs and opened the door.

"Ah Eric, Nefertari, thank you for coming so quickly," Bill greeted him grandly. Nefertari puckered an eyebrow as she took in the new vampire. He was attractive enough with black hair not so different from her own, and light green eyes. He was young, she could tell that right away. Maybe a few hundred years old, but still a child to both her and Eric. "Nefertari, Eric, I would like you to meet Lawrence."

The vampire in question smirked at them, waiting for their greeting. Unfortunately for him, neither of them was in the mood to deal with the young vampire just yet. Eric dismissively looked at Bill. "What was so urgent?"

"Lawrence brings us tidings from the Eastern kingdoms," Bill said, trying to keep the glee out of his tone.

Eric looked at him expectantly as Nefertari took a seat. She was growing bored of this already. Though, after 5000 years, there was not much that didn't bore her. Especially with today's technologies and problems. She had been alive through some of the greatest civilizations in history. The Romans, the Greeks, the Mauryans, and her beloved Egyptians. She had seen such things that even with the convenience of technology, this century could not compare. Now the old civilizations, they knew how to entertain.

"We hear you are going against the Authority," the vampire broke her from her revere.

"What of it?" Eric asked coldly.

"There are many of us who do not like what The Great Revelation has brought us," Lawrence said carefully.

"So go live in a cave," Nefertari suggested innocently. "I hear Romania has some nice ones. Really spacious."

Lawrence bared his fangs at her and growled. She would not have bothered since she could have easily overpowered him but Eric did not seem to care. He sped in between them and grabbed the vampire by the throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You may not be the youngest vampire in the room at the moment," Eric's eyes darted to Bill, "but don't let arrogance be the reason you meet your true death. If, however, you are intent on it, I will more than happily oblige, no matter your tidings."

"Eric," Nefertari said in a bored tone, though she _was_ getting extremely turned on by the thought of the vampires fighting.

Eric let him go and stepped back, though his eyes never left Lawrence. "Speak quickly without trying my patience."

"There are many factions in all the kingdoms," Lawrence kept his eyes on Eric as well. "Louisiana was one of the last to show protest in any form."

"And these factions, what do they want with us?" Eric asked.

"Well you for one. You're older than most of the take down the Authority once and for all."

"That still doesn't explain what you want from us," Eric said coldly. "Yes, we are opposed to the Authority. But why should we fight alongside you?"

"Eric, we'll need them," Bill said eagerly. Nefertari wanted to hit him. He was Cassius. He would blindly go against the Authority with all its power without thinking of every scenario, accept any and all help without checking for betrayal. He would get them all killed.

"Not alongside," Lawrence said, looking back to Eric. There was a resolution in his eyes that had Nefertari sit back. This vampire had been wronged by the Authority, she could tell that. He would get his revenge one way or another. "We want you to lead us. Both of you." He looked between Eric and her.

Bill was clearly not pleased with this. But he was young and stupid. "And who exactly are these factions?" he questioned now, though she knew it was more out of anger. This was why he could never lead them, why they would never follow him.

"We are many from each kingdom," Lawrence said cryptically. "More than that, I cannot tell you unless you agree."

"How many are you?" Eric asked calculatingly. Lawrence was about to protest but Eric held up his hand. "I want to know what my chances of survival are if I agree. I require simply an estimate."

"We are more than 3000."

Nefertari and Eric exchanged a look. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" she smiled at Lawrence. "We must discuss this."

"Bill, do you have a soundproof room?" Eric asked, not waiting for Lawrence's response. It was not as if he had a choice anyway.

"Of course, let's go into the basement," Bill said at once.

The three left Lawrence and went to the basement. They waited till the soundproof door was closed before speaking. Eric was looking at her expectantly.

"That much dissension in the Authority's rule," she shook her head, "it's a wonder they're still alive and in control."

"You think we can do this then?" Eric asked quietly.

"I don't think we have a choice," Bill said.

"Easy for you to say," Eric glared at him, "when _we_ would be the first to die if we met defeat. You could of course find some way to weasel out of meeting your true death to go console Sookie. Must be so difficult for you now, Bill, now that you know the only way you will ever be with her again is if I meet the true death."

"You are not bonded to her yet," Bill growled.

Nefertari just rolled her eyes. Honestly, the testosterone in this room right now was giving her a headache. "Settle down children. We need to focus on the issue at hand. If we survive, then feel free to fight over Eric's telepath to your unbeating hearts' content."

Eric smirked at her wording while Bill just growled. "Nefertari is right," Eric conceded. "We must decide now."

"Very well," Bill said reluctantly.

"3000 vampires," she reminded them. "That is no small number."

"But smaller than the enemy will have," Eric had switched into combat mode from his years as a Viking. "We could still be outnumbered."

"That's the risk of any war," Bill said quietly.

_War. _She supposed it would be. What with so many troops and such a power to take down. She had been there for the fall of the Roman Empire. She had been there when civilizations burned to the ground. She had been there through conquests and treachery. And she supposed it always felt like this. The calm, the panic, the anticipation, the anxiety, all running through her veins at the same time, all threatening to tear her heart out.

"We could still beat them," Nefertari said. "We have the power, the manpower, and the element of surprise."

"But the Authority could already know about these so called factions," Eric countered.

Nefertari had to hand it to him, he was thinking like a true commander. It made her more confident that they could win. She was ready for battle already, no matter what. She had never liked the Authority, and was probably the only vampire who had publicly denounced their power over her. Not that they could do anything about that, of course. She was older than all of them, and she was too old to have killed. She had too much knowledge, too much power. Like her daywalking. Her distaste had increased when she heard of Godric. It was their fault the Fellowship arose, their fault that Godric was captured, their fault he was taken so brutally from her, their fault there was no retribution reaped. And now they had placed a bounty on Eric's head as well. He was her last link to Godric. She would protect him and hers with her life.

"They might," Nefertari said, noticing Bill had gone quiet. He did not know of leading, only following. Which was just another example of how stupid this Authority was to place him on the throne. He knew nothing of being a leader. Now Eric, Eric could lead them all to victory. He had done so many times back when he was human. He had fought viciously in the fae wars early in his eternal life. He had proven himself a warrior. "But then, if there really is dissension in every kingdom, we could take it down from the inside out all at once. Eric, we wouldn't have to have a drawn out war. We could wipe them out in a day."

"Don't get cocky," he narrowed his eyes at her. "We may be older but the Authority is not made up of children. They will be strong, and they will have skilled fighters. They have gotten used to the power they hold. They will hold onto it greedily."

"Their drive is not as great as ours," her eyes flashed.

They looked at each other for a long time, a million conversations passing silently between them. Bill was looking at them, but they paid him no attention. All three knew it would be her and Eric's decision. After all, they would be at the head of this battle. Neither were novices when it came to war. Both knew the risks, especially with them leading. It was not a decision they could make so easily.

Finally, it seemed Bill had had enough. "So what is your verdict?"

Eric nodded to her slowly. They finally looked at Bill. "Let's go upstairs," Eric said slowly. "Lawrence will be waiting.

"The verdict?" Bill pressed again.

Eric looked at the vampire for a long time before closing his eyes for a moment. When he looked at Bill again, they were the eyes of a warrior, strong, blazing, resolute, ready for anything. "Pucker up, Compton, we're going to war."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Okay so I kind of have an idea of what I'm going to be doing with the story now. At least more than before. This chapter was primarily to<strong>

**1. Talk a bit more about Godric**

**2. Set things up for later**

**Still, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions, please feel free to share :D Okay byeee x**

**EDIT: This is still a Sookie/Eric story, NOT Eric/OC. I can't ship either of them with anyone else but each other. :D Don't worry guys, more Sookie/Eric sexiness coming soon! :D**


	7. Time Such A Feeble Thing

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything that seems familiar. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

She was definitely not in the mood for her shift at Merlotte's. Sure it was the lunch shift, but she was just too exhausted. She didn't have the energy to block out everyone's thoughts today. Still, she knew Sam was about two seconds and one more screw up to giving her a piece of his mind and sending her packing so she reluctantly took the keys out of her car and walked into the bar. She was late already. No point in delaying the inevitable. She was sure to be in for a scolding already. No need to make it worse.

She regretted it immediately when she saw Sam glaring at her. She put her shields up and walked over to him. If he was about to yell at her, she didn't need to hear it both from his mouth and head. "Hey Sam," she said, sounding more cheerful than she felt.

"You're late," he grumbled.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I've been having a rough morning."

Immediately his gaze softened. She smiled at him. Good old Sam. He really was a good friend, despite his tendencies of being an asshole. "Is everything okay, Sook? Do you need anything?"

"I'm great, Sam," she lied, still trying to smile. "Thanks for asking. Just a rough morning though."

"I don't have to be a mind reader to know you're lying, Sookie," he sighed. "I know I've been an asshole lately, but you know I'm here if you need anything, right? Anything at all?"

She genuinely smiled at him. Maybe he _was_ a mind reader. "Thanks, Sam. I know that, I do. But there's not really anything you can do for me unless you really _are _a mind reader and you can tell me how to get everyone to shut up without putting the shields up."

He smiled apologetically. "Okay, maybe I can't help with _that_. But what about tomorrow off? Then you can relax at home without every mind of Bon Temps screaming at you. I need you here today, but I can get someone to cover for you tomorrow. Maybe Arlene."

She beamed at him. "That would be great, Sam. Are you sure? Won't she mind?"

"Nah, she was looking for more shifts anyway," Sam waved it off.

She hugged him quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are the best, Sam Merlotte."

"Try spreading that around, will you?" he smiled at her. "The town isn't my biggest fan right now."

"Will do," she smiled right back. "Only if you spread the word that I am really not a crazy freak."

"No one thinks that about you, Sook," he said hurriedly, though they both knew they did.

"I _am_ a mind reader, remember?" she waved it off. She was used to it. Everyone thought she was crazy. Maybe she was. But she didn't care. She had more pressing issues to deal with. Like if she should permanently bond to Eric. No. She forced the thought out of her mind. She could not think about it now. She just couldn't. She did not have the energy to think about it now. She was way too tired.

Sam let her get to work then, and of course, because she was Sookie Stackhouse, because she was a prone to despair and trouble, all she could do was think about it. She absentmindedly tended to her tables, but her mind was on Eric, and the night before.

Could she bond to him? Well, bond more permanently. She tried to imagine it, feeling drawn to him forever, feeling emptiness when he was not near. But then, she already felt that, didn't she? She loved him truly and deeply. She had seen the good and the bad of him, and she somehow loved it all. And they _were_ right. Her life would always be in danger, especially since she now she what she was. Being a part Fae and her already established connections to the Supes' world would always make her vampire bait. Unless she belonged to someone. But could she belong to anyone? Her Gran had always taught her to be independent. Gran would probably be rolling in her grave to know that Sookie was considering giving that independence up. But she had to believe that her Gran would rather her be alive than hold her complete independence. And Eric _had_ said he would still treat her like her own person.

"Hey Hooker," Lafayette's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What's up, Lafayette?" she asked, leaning against the kitchen window.

"Are you sure this order is right?" he was looking at the slip she had just handed him.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, no one in their right mind would want a vanilla turkey burger since that is most definitely not on the menu and I sounds too digusting to even consider putting it on," he smirked at her. "Unless of course, they were pregnant or high. But since," he looked past her to table 3, "Andy is neither of those – hopefully – I'm going to say this is a mess up."

She sighed. What was wrong with her? "I'm sorry, Lafayette, I just have so much on my mind."

"Not to mention everything on everyone else's minds too," he said slyly.

She smiled slightly. "It's just too much today. I'm sorry. He wanted a turkey burger and a vanilla shake."

"That's still nasty. I mean, everyone knows _chocolate_ is where it's all at," he grinned. Sookie smiled and leaned back against the wall. It wasn't too busy today thankfully. Lafayette leaned outside the window and looked at her. "Everything okay, Sook?"

Maybe Lafayette could understand, she thought. After all, he knew Eric more than anyone else in Bon Temps. Granted, he was scared shitless of him, but that was for a good reason. Eric wasn't in love with Lafayette so he would not hesitate to kill him if he ticked him off enough. "I guess," she said. "I just—" She was going to spill everything to Lafayette when she froze, her head turning to the door. There was a void coming even though there was sunlight out. How could there be a void? Vampires couldn't walk in the sun, but they were the only beings who created that void in her mind.

She let out a breath she did not realize she was holding when Nefertari walked in. She was wearing a long white dress, like something you would see in Ancient Egypt, and she supposed it was fitting. Everyone in the bar turned to look at the strange specimen that walked through the door. No one could tell she was a vampire, so they were gawking at her appearance. Sookie was openly staring at her because there was no way she could be here right now. She should be dead to the world in a coffin somewhere, or experiencing the bleeds. Unless… no. Eric had said the daywalkers were a myth amongst vampires.

Nefertari did not need to look through the bar to know exactly where she was, and their eyes met quickly. Sookie smiled slightly when the old vampire winked at her. "Damn, who is _that_ Hooker?" Lafayette asked.

"Nefertari," Sookie said slowly as she picked up her notepad and her pen.

"Nefertari?" Lafayette smirked. "What kind of name is that?"

"The name of a 5000 year old vampire," Sookie sighed and left him gapping after her as she went over to her. "Hi, Nefertari."

"Sookie," Nefertari leaned forward and kissed both her cheeks.

"Um not to be rude, but what the hell are you doing here? And how are you not a pile of dust already?" she knew it couldn't just be her age. Godric was 2000 years old and she herself had watched him become dust in front of the sun.

Nefertari laughed, looking around the bar. "Aren't you going to seat me?"

"You can't feed on anyone here," Sookie whispered hurriedly.

"Don't worry, I got my fill of fangbangers last night," she smirked, rubbing her stomach. "Seat me, Sookie. I need to speak with you."

She sighed. "Maybe it would be better to talk outside."

"As you wish."

She turned to Arlene who was still staring at Nefertari. "Arlene, hey Arlene," she snapped her out of it. "Do you mind covering my tables for a bit? I'm gonna take a break."

"Sure, Sook," Arlene finally turned away. _The company that girl keeps_, Arlene thought.

Sookie smiled slightly and turned to Nefertari. "Let's go." They went outside to Sookie's car. Only when she was sure no one could hear did she speak again. "You're a daywalker, aren't you?"

Nefertari smirked. "Seems Eric told you more than I thought."

"That and he used my blood to trick Russell Edgington into walking into the sunlight." It was not her fondest memory of Eric, but now she could see how he was trying to protect her in his own twisted way even then.

"Russell Edgington," Nefertari rolled her eyes. "How I have always loathed that son of a bitch. I should really buy Eric something nice for taking care of that problem."

"How did you become a daywalker?" Sookie asked.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sookie, I can't give away _all_ my tricks. I won't be unique then," Nefertari smirked.

"Then why are you not being pulled by the dawn?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be dead to the world by now?"

"I'm 5000 years old," Nefertari shrugged. "I have learned to resist the pull."

"So you don't have to rest without getting the bleeds?" Sookie found her interesting. Like everything she knew about vampires was being torn apart.

"I didn't say that. I can simply resist the pull longer than most."

Sookie just smiled slightly. "So what did you want to speak to me about? If this is about Eric, I need more time."

"It's not about Eric, you stupid girl," Nefertari said. "Though, when you mention it, I just want to say that you did not know Eric before. To see the changes he has experienced because of you, it is a beautiful thing. If you hurt him, I will end you."

"I think Eric can protect himself," Sookie said, though she found it amusing that this woman was threatening her on the behalf of Eric's feelings. Eric always acted like he didn't need anyone to protect him.

"I'm sure he could physically," Nefertari said. "But this is just a chat amongst girls, is it not, Sookie?"

"If you're asking whether or not I'm going to tell Eric about this, you can rest assured I won't," she said slowly.

"Before I talk about why I really came here today," Nefertari said casually, "I just want to say that you're being even stupider than I thought by drawing this out. We both know you'll bond to him one way or the other. And frankly, you couldn't do better. Eric is strong, he is able, he is quite rich, and somehow, he truly cares about you. You won't find many vampires as lenient as he is. Whoever it is, you need to belong to _someone._"

"Or I could just withdraw from the supe world altogether," she smiled innocently.

"We both know that's not an option, fairy princess," Nefertari rolled her eyes. "But that's all I will say about it. Now hurry up and say yes already so he stops brooding and waiting for you to respond."

"It might not seem like a big deal to you, Nefertari," Sookie said heatedly. She was getting tired of vampires trying to make her seem inferior to them. Granted, she could not travel at light speed or bring a building with a finger or anything, but she was _someone_. "But it's a big decision for me."

"Whatever," Nefertari leaned forward slightly. "Like I said, that's all I would say on it."

"Why are you here then?" Sookie asked suspiciously.

Nefertari was quiet for a long minute. "I heard you were the last to stand with Godric before he met the sun."

"Oh." This was definitely not where she thought the conversation would go. Then again, she shouldn't be so surprised. After all, Eric had already told her how much Godric had meant to Nefertari. Was it really so surprising that she would want to come talk to her, since she had been there with him at the end?

"Do you deny it?" Nefertari raised an eyebrow.

"No," she said quickly. "I _was_ there. I had to be."

"Why?" the question clearly baffled her completely.

The question seemed simple but it was anything but. Why had she gone to the roof? Why had she felt the need to stand there with him when she knew she couldn't do anything? "I didn't want him to die alone," she said finally. "I knew Eric would want to be there, but he couldn't be. And I owed him."

"What did you talk about?" there were tears of blood at the corners of her eyes.

"God," she said. "He asked me if I believed in him, and if I was right, how God would punish him."

Her eyes flashed. "Tell me the whole story."

It was a command. If it was anyone else, Sookie would have protested. She did not like being told what to do. But she could almost _feel_ her pain. She could not deny her the story of her only child's death. That and she wasn't sure Nefertari would hesitate to jump over the table and kill her before she could the protest out of her mouth. "I told him God forgives, and he said he hopes for it. He asked me to take care of Eric, and then told me he was surprised that there was a human with him at the end. He was so full of joy when he walked to meet the sun, Nefertari." Sookie knew there were tears in her eyes as she recalled the memory to mind. It had been a hard time, made even more so by Eric's performance before Godric ordered him to leave.

Nefertari wiped at her eyes, but her cheeks were already dripping with her blood. "Oh Godric," she murmured. It seemed a private moment. Sookie wasn't sure if she should turn and leave. Sookie could see her trying to compose herself. Eric had once told her a vampire had to be in complete control of their emotions. She could see Nefertari was battling this now. It pained Sookie to see it, and she thought of Eric, of him finally admitting he loved her, of him showing such glee at knowing they could be together, of how much he opened up to her when they were alone. Was he battling it every time? Was it as difficult for him as it was for Nefertari now? She fell more in love with him at the moment. He was struggling to be himself with her but he was trying. She remembered what they said about the bond, about how they would always feel each other's emotions. Would that be easier for him? She thought it would be. He would be able to feel something without struggling to show her. She had to admit, it sounded awfully appealing to her at that moment.

"I really am sorry," she said finally, when she thought the silence could not get any more awkward.

"It wasn't your fault," Nefertari said after a moment. "Thank you for being there for him when Eric couldn't, when _I _couldn't."

They stood quietly again for a few moments when Sookie knew she had to say something, anything. The pain she was seeing in front of her was getting to be too much for her. "Godric was the greatest vampire I ever met. I suppose I have you to thank for that."

Nefertari smiled finally, laughing lightly. "I wouldn't say it was me. He helped me more than I helped him."

"I thought the maker, well _makes_ the vampire," she said.

"Oh yes, usually, but you'll find I'm not really one for the conventional," Nefertari smiled slightly. She wiped the tears from her face completely, and her face was more composed now. But Sookie could still see the pain there. "I made him for that, you know. To help me, to save me."

"What do you mean? Were you forced to, to save your life?" she thought of Bill and Jessica.

"No, no, nothing like that," Nefertari said swiftly. She closed her eyes for a moment, and Sookie could somehow tell she was millennia away. "I'll admit that when I turned him, I was feeling what I suppose Godric was feeling when he met the sun. I was finally seeing the error in my ways, feeling the guilt of what I did, of what I was. I didn't feel like I belonged here. I'm a vampire so I'm damned. I knew at the point that hell was the rightful place for me. It was the only place for me. I forced myself to act more like a vampire, to try to lose any trace of humanity that could be left in me after all those millennia. I was going crazy then. I would kill villages of people without being hungry. I would face any challenge, wondering when I was going to meet my true death. But I was already older than most of the vampires I came across. I survived, and moved onto the next challenge. Then, I came to Gaul. I had come with the Romans, drawn by the war and bloodshed. I thought I would finally meet my true death. I came across Godric's village. The war had not touched them yet."

Sookie was so enthralled in the story. She was about to hear how Godric was made, something she wasn't even sure Eric would ever tell her. He didn't like talking of Godric, and she never pressed him. She hadn't known Godric enough.

"There was an orphanage there. I had killed children before, but these children I could not touch, even though I was starving now. They were slaves of the village in every way. Some were barely ten and they had been ripped apart inside and out. I could see they had been abused enough. I should have ended all their lives maybe, saved them the pain and suffering. I was considering it actually. I could walk in the sun even then, but one of the women in the village knew what I was. They captured me because it had been a while since I had fed. They chained me in silver. They weren't rushed in staking me. They wanted me to suffer first. And I did. For a week, I was bound by silver, day and night. Sometimes they would come and crush my bones, let them heal and then crush them again. By the end of that week, every bone in my body had been broken and healed out of place. On the 7th day, a boy came to me. He was beautiful, and young. I recognized him from the orphanage and told him to leave me before they hurt him more. But he did not leave."

"It was Godric, wasn't it?" Sookie smiled slightly. She tried to imagine Godric as a human, fragile and mortal. But all she could see was the glorious vampire that could stop a war with just a few words.

"It was," Nefertari smiled. Her eyes were staring off into the distance, and Sookie knew she must be seeing that day.

* * *

><p>"<em>You should not be here," Nefertari growled to the young boy. <em>

_He ignoed her and moved closer, his face void of emotion. He grabbed the silver and tore it off of her piece by piece, as quickly as he could. "You are free," he said, and held out his hand. "You must feed or you will not make it out of here. You must leave here."_

"_Stay back!" she commanded. She was so weak. She needed to feed, but she would not feed on this boy. She knew that she would drain him. He smelled too good. He was too beautiful. Her fangs clicked out, but she threw her head down for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm herself, to fight her true nature from coming forth, from ripping the boy in half and drinking his blood._

"_I offer my blood to you," he told her. "I know the risks, but I care not."_

"_Why?" she demanded. "You are willing to die so I may gain my freedom? You are willing to turn against your own people for me? You know what I am?"_

"_I do."_

"_Say it," she said, trying to move. She needed to get away and feed as quickly as possible. _

"_You are vampire," his tone did not change. Clearly, he was well aware of what offering his blood could mean._

"_I am vampire," she repeated. "I am damned, boy. Go back to where you belong."_

"_I do not belong here," he said coldly. _

"_Then leave," she demanded. "Lave from here and never look back. Or are you so willing to die?"_

"_I am not afraid of death," he said. "I am afraid I will die before I reap revenge on the scum of this village. I offer myself to you in the hopes that you will end them for me when I am dead."_

_There was a resolution in his eyes she had never seen before. She reached up to touch him and noted that he did not flinch away, only closed his eyes. He spoke the truth. He was ready to die. She touched his cheek softly, and yet he made no movement. _

"_What if you could avenge yourself?" she asked quietly. She was fighting the urge to sink her fangs into him, and it was getting harder and harder by the moment. _

_He opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes forcing all hope down, but she could see it settling in. "How do you mean?" he asked._

"_Would you be content to die, knowing it was not by your hands that they suffered?" she asked swiftly. She did not know how much longer she could wait._

_He thought about it for what felt like an eternity. "No."_

"_What if I told you that I could give you what you wanted?" she asked, trying to fight the urge to bite him and get it over him. She needed blood and soon. And he just smelled so delicious. "What would you give for that?"_

"_Anything," he answered without hesitation. "Everything."_

"_Could you be a companion of Death?" she asked softly._

_His tone was unwavering. "Yes."_

"_Could you forsake the sun for the moon and the stars? Could you walk with me into darkness?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You will be my father, brother, son?" she repeated the question her own maker had asked her. To walk together forever. To be everything and anything. _

"_Yes."_

_Nefertari pushed him down gently, leaning over him. "You will love me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Forever? Even with what I am?"_

_He looked at her with wisdom beyond his years. She would not put him past seeing 16 summers. But when he looked at her, he was willed, he was strong, he was beautiful. "Yes."_

_She leaned down and kissed him lightly once. "Sleep now, my child. For when you wake, you will be glorious." And she bit into him._

* * *

><p>"That's so sweet," Sookie had tears in her eyes. She knew their connection must be strong from what Eric told her, but she did not realize just how intense it was.<p>

Nefertari smiled. "I buried us a few hundred miles from the village, not that it would have mattered. Since I had his blood, I was too strong for them to overpower me again. When he awoke, we went back to the village. It was through their blood that his transformation was complete."

Sookie didn't know what to say. She could see how real the scenes of the past were in front of Nefertari's eyes at the moment, and she didn't want to intrude. She was glad she got to understand the vampire more, especially since she was such an important part of Eric's life. Eric. It always came back to him, didn't it? She could see the intensity of the bond between Nefertari and Godric, and she had seen it between Eric and Godric. She wondered what it would be like if she were to agree to permanently bond to Eric. Already, she felt safe around him, which made her wonder if she was crazy. But he would protect her at all costs. He had proven that already. Would it be so bad if they were bonded? After all, he had already said he would sill let her be her own person. She wouldn't just be another pet to him.

"Did you ever regret it?" she asked the reminiscing vampire.

"Turning him?" Nefertari's eyes flashed, though not in anger towards her. They were more protective, more defensive. "Not a single day in his 2000 years." Nefertari looked up at the sun. "I must rest."

"Oh um okay," Sookie was not sure what to do now. Should she tell Eric about their chat? He would know already, wouldn't he? "Are you going back to Fangtasia?"

Nefertari smiled at her as if she knew what she was thinking. It was a genuine smile. Sookie wondered if they were somehow friends now. But then, how could you share something so powerful, something so private, something so intense, and not become friends? "Eric knows all of this already. He will not begrudge you the knowledge as well."

"Thanks," she sighed in relief.

"No, thank _you_, Sookie Stackhouse," Nefertari said before she disappeared from sight. Sookie just stared after her before shaking her head and walking back to the bar. She hoped here wouldn't be much to do for the rest of her shift. She definitely had a lot to think about now.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

He had come here the moment he saw Nefertari. He could smell the sunlight on her, the sunlight and Sookie. He would know her smell anywhere, the decadent sunlight and her savory blood. He didn't need to be told to know what had probably happened. He knew it would. Without a word, he sped off to Sookie's house.

He stood at the porch for a few minutes before she opened the door. A smile came to her face. "I had a feeling you were here."

It was too much, seeing her. He cared not what she and Nefertari spoke about any longer. He knew it was probably about Godric. But he had transformed back into what he was before he was turned. His Viking heart broke free and guided him now. He knew to do otherwise would prove fatal. And his unbeating heart was telling him now that he had to have her, now, here. Too many obstacles had come their way, and many more would surely arise. For now, he was content to know she was safe and she was his.

He did not speak. Instead, he sped in front of her, one arm wrapping around her waist to pull her to him and the other burying itself in her soft hair. His lips descended on hers. Yes this was what he needed. His was what he wanted to wake up to. She gasped in surprise, but soon recovered and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was not gentle, but he knew she didn't want him to be. He took her bottom lip between his teeth as his fangs snapped out. She opened her mouth to him and they entered a battle of dominance, each trying to stake their claim, each trying to explore each other's mouths. This was right. This was best. Kissing her, tasting the sunlight on her lips, holding her. He had never felt so complete.

"Eric, Eric, wait," she pulled away finally.

"Sookie, I know you need to think about it," he said quickly, not letting go of her. "I'm not here to convince you to bond with me."

"Well that's good, because," she started but he cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Sookie, just tonight," he growled.

Her expression turned calculating at his tone. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"We're going to war, lover," he said quietly. "And on the eve of battle, I want to be here. Just here, with you."

She looked at him for a long moment before she nodded and his lips attached to hers once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I figured it was time to get the SookieEric stuff on the road. Much more to come, much much more :D I'll warn you know, from now on there will be more Lemons, especially starting with the next chapter hint hint wink wink ;] Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. I'm having a lot of fun diving back into Godric's history, even if it's only my history for him. Let me know what you guys thought! Byeee xx**


	8. Hold Me Till It Hurts

**WARNING: SMUT ABOUT TO START! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing hat seems familiar from he books or show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

Eric left a fiery trail on her skin as his hands tried to reach every part of her, his lips still demanding attention from hers. He kicked the door closed behind him and pulled her even closer to his firm body. She sighed at the contact, but it was not enough. She was consumed by him, but she wanted more, always she wanted more. The ache between her legs was already growing, just from his kiss and his hands on her body. She was already dripping from anticipation and she was sure he would smell her arousal. She could tell from his low growl that this was true. His own erection was stretching his pants, begging to be released. She reached between him and undid his zipper, her hand moving in to grasp his cock. It was so big, and she needed it in her. She needed him to stretch her, to make her feel like only he could. He growled at the contact and she licked her lips in anticipation.

Before she knew it, he had her pressed firmly against the nearest wall and his lips left hers to trail down to her neck, his protruded fangs grazing her skin. She moaned when he found that sweet spot and sucked on it deeply, still not breaking skin. One of his hands moved to her front, and he detached himself enough to undo her robe, letting it fall open and reveal her bra and panties. With another growl, he moved even further down, leaving a trail of kisses that burned her skin. She leaned her head back against the wall and moaned when he took her nipple between his teeth through her bra and tugged. His hand, which had been resting on her stomach moved down to her dripping core and lightly teased her through her panties, lazily circling around her swollen nub. She tried to move her hips so he would touch her where she so desperately needed, but he just smirked up at her as he moved his mouth down further.

He was on his knees now. He smirked up at her, his finger still dangerously close but not just there yet. He was teasing her, that asshole! Like she needed to be teased anymore. They both knew she was more than ready for him already.

"Please," she moaned. She knew he needed to hear her beg, to know that it was he that brought her to this, that it was only he who could quell the ache between her legs.

"Please what, lover," he leaned forward to kiss her pelvis. He started showering light kisses along her inner thigh. So close to where she needed him, so close. "What would you like me to do?"

She sighed in frustration. "You know!"

"Say it," his fangs grazed her skin and she shuddered.

"Fuck me with your tongue, damn it!" she cried. Finally having gotten what he wanted, he wasted no time to give her exactly what she wanted. His thumb brushed her clit as he tongue pushed in deep into her dripping hot core. She moaned loudly, her hands grabbing his hair, trying to push him in deeper.

He fucked her with his tongue, in and out, in and out. All the while, his thumb was lightly playing with her nub. He switched then, his fingers pushing in deep. With every thrust, she felt his fingers curl and touch that sweet spot. She cried out when she felt his cool tongue on her clit. "Oh God," she moaned, pulling his hair as she threw her head back. She was so close now, standing right at the edge. But he was skillfully keeping her there, his thrusting fingers slowing every time she thought she would finally go over.

"Not quite," he murmured against her skin before he continued what he was doing. He started licking her faster, faster than was humanely possible. The new sensation made her cry out loudly and she came. He lapped at her juices, his tongue doing devilish things to her nub as she rode her high.

When she finally came down, he swiftly stood back up and pressed his lips against her. She trailed her tongue across his bottom lip, tasting herself on him. He quickly took control again, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, demanding every part of her attention. She felt the head of his cock tease her entrance. He pushed the head in ever so slightly and the pulled out, moving the tip of his cock to tease her clit. "Eric, please," she begged, pulling away for a second. She needed him, she needed all of him. She couldn't take anymore of his teasing.

He kissed her again and aligned himself with her dripping core. In one swift movement, he was inside her. She threw her head back in pleasure, feeling him fill her so completely. It was so amazing, like she would explode any second. Only he made her feel like this, only he could. She could feel every ridge of his penis, every inch of it. It was stretching her to her limits and beyond. And it was so fucking good. And he hadn't even moved yet.

He pulled away to watch her expression, to know only he could do this to her. She thrust her hips against him to make him move. He quickly got her point. He pulled out almost all the way so only the head of his glorious cock was left in her and slammed in again. She moaned, closing her eyes and grabbing his silky blonde hair, trying to pull him even closer to her. He lifted her hips a bit and kept slamming into her. She knew she would have bruises from his tight grip on her hips and the wall against her back but she didn't care, she just wanted more. His thrusts were slow but thorough, hitting that sweet spot every time. And as always, it was still not enough.

"Fuck, Eric, please faster," she begged, pulling on his hair. The fire was spreading through her. She was getting so close, but his agonizing pace kept her just at the edge.

"Look at me, love," he growled. "Watch me. Watch me and see who is the only one who can make you feel like this."

She opened her eyes and saw his blue pools staring intently at her. She knew what he wanted, what he needed. She bared her neck to him, wanting to feel him everywhere. She wanted him in every part of her. He growled and circled his hips, making them both cry out at the new feeling. "Tell me you're mine," he growled, picking up his pace for a few strokes. It felt so good. She could feel every stroke, every ridge, every piece of him.

And she knew right then what she wanted. She wanted to be his. She wanted to feel this complete, this whole. She wanted to be her own person except for this, when she lost all control to him. She wanted him, every part of him. She took his hand in hers from her hip and brought it up to her mouth. She bit into his wrist as hard as she could, feeling herself grow hotter at the primal growl that left his lips. She finally broke skin and drank deeply from the wound. He moaned and sped up the thrusting of his hips. His pelvis was slamming into her, rubbing her clit and she had to force herself not to moan at the new contact. With every stroke, he moved faster, harder, and she drank more deeply. She titled her head and exposed her neck to him. Realization widened his eyes as he bent forward, his hips still pounding mercilessly into her, and licked her neck. With a kiss, he bit into her.

She moaned against his wrist, though she did not release it from her mouth. She exploded the moment her blood touched his. Her orgasm was so intense, so blinding, she leaned her head on his shoulder, trying not to black out. He growled a moment later, spurting his own release deep into her. He stilled, releasing her skin and resting his own head on her shoulder as well. He was still inside her, holding them both as they rode out their orgasmic high. Never before had she felt that, so complete so whole, so lost. She knew it was the bond increasing their pleasure, but she didn't care. She knew only Eric could have made her feel like that. That had been perfect, it had been right.

He lifted her off the wall and sped up to her room, placing her on her bed. In another swift moment, he was next to her, pressed against her back, and the blanket covered them both. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her deeply, his lips demanding, controlling, claiming.

She felt something growing in her, and she realized slowly that the feeling was not her own. _He _was happy, elated actually. She gasped and pulled away from him. "I felt you," she said excitedly. "I felt you just now!"

He smiled and kissed her lightly. "I know," he said as he flipped her onto her back and began his explorations of her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Pam<strong>

She had been feeding on a pretty blonde when she felt it. The blood bag whimpered in protest when Pam released her for a moment. Eric had exchanged blood with Sookie again. She felt his happiness through their bond, his contentment, his completeness. And she felt his hunger. Pam felt the heat gather between her legs quickly as she felt her maker's release so close. _Come with me, my child,_ he called gently through the bond, whispering the words in her head. She knew what he was doing. He was reassuring her of her place in his life while bonding to another.

She growled and looked at the girl still pressed against her. Without another thought, she pushed the blonde down and between her legs. "Make me come, now." The girl immediately nodded and began licking Pam's pussy, her tongue darting in and out of her hot core. Pam moaned, and watched the girl, holding her hair back to see her tongue playing with her swollen nub. Damn, it was good to be a vampire.

She felt Eric on the edge and growled. The girl was not going fast enough. She inserted her fingers into herself and began pumping them at vampire speed while using her other hand to keep the girl licking her clit. She cried out when her orgasm shook her, and felt Eric release his own. She brought the girl up and bit into her neck again, drinking deeply as the girl moaned, before throwing her onto Eric's couch, and spreading her legs. Pam pushed one finger in the whimpering girl's wet pussy and brought it to her mouth. Mmmm, so good. She smirked at the girl as she leaned forward and took her clit into her mouth, her fangs brushing the girl's skin. Pam was still relishing in her own orgasm, and she just oh so loved returning the favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

After bringing them both to satisfaction again, Eric pulled Sookie into his arms. She was resting her head on his chest and drawing light circles across his chest. He smiled when he had felt Pam come again. He had known she would feel his exchange with Sookie and he also knew he had to quench her jealousy before it got the best of all of them. He had called out to her through their bond to share this with him, and he had immediately known it was the right thing to do. She knew now that she would always be part of him, and quite frankly, she definitely needed to release some of that tension more often these days.

"Eric," Sookie looked up at him.

"Yes, lover?" he felt so at peace here, something that was so short lived, as he learned in his thousand years. He felt her nervousness through the bond and relished in the fact that he could feel her so deeply, that she could feel him. He was a part of her now, stronger than before, and he loved it. He had never thought that possible, that he would be bonded to human. But Sookie was more. Sookie was the sun for him, she was freedom, she was salvation.

"What did you mean when you said the eve of battle?" she asked quietly.

He tightened for a moment, holding her closer. He had put aside his thoughts of the impending war while he was here with her. He wanted those few moments of peace, of contentment. But he knew he would not be able to keep her in the dark.

"A vampire came today," he said slowly, looking down to watch her expressions. Though he could feel her anxiety at this news, he loved watched her face. He had grown so accustomed to trying to figure out her mind. "He brought news of dissension in the East."

"Against the Authority?" her eyes widened in horror. "They want you to fight, don't they?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"When?"

"Once he relays the message to the revolution leaders, I suppose," he shrugged slightly. "Then we will formulate a plan and strike."

"Nefertari too?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. Was that uneasiness he sensed in her tone? That was definitely the feeling she was giving off. That was peculiar. He wondered what exactly Nefertari had told Sookie today. "Yes, lover, Nefertari too. They want us to lead them."

"You and Nefertari?" she raised an eyebrow. He nodded and smirked as she let out a snort. "Bet Bill loved that." Her expression grew clouded for a moment as he felt guilt wash over her. He growled too softly for her to hear before she said her next words. She sat up quickly. "Bill! Oh God, he's going to be so upset."

He sat up as well and kissed her shoulder. "Do not worry, lover. Bill will understand." He had unintentional venom in his tone. He loathed any mention of that fucking Bill Compton sullying _his_ Sookie. He was surprised at how hurt he felt at her guilt. Why should she care how Bill Compton felt of their union? She loved _him_. She had given herself to _him_. She was _his._

She looked back at him, her expression softening. "Eric you know I love you. Please don't be angry. I'm sorry I hurt you," she said quietly. He had forgotten for a moment that she would feel his pain. He blocked himself off her from, only letting her feel his cool composure. She would be too overwhelmed to handle both their emotions. "I know I said I loved you both, and I do. I love you, and I'll always love him." He opened his mouth, but she covered it with her hand. "Let me finish please?" He kissed her palm in response and she smiled slightly. "I do love him, but that doesn't mean I regret this, or want to get back with him. I can't be with two men at once, and right now, buddy, that's all you. I love him, but I'm not _in love_ with him, not like I am with you. Still, I care about him a lot. He was my first. I'll always care about him. And I don't want to hurt him."

"Even after all he has hurt you?"

"So have you," her response was simple. He winced at that, though she was not intentionally trying to hurt him. She was just stating a fact. He _had_ been cruel to her, to her friends, to her family. And he would spend forever trying to make it up to her.

"Sookie, I feel the deepest regret for hurting you," he said quietly.

"I know," she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "And so does he. We've all made mistakes."

He was quiet for a moment. "You think this is a mistake?"

"How can you say that?" she demanded heatedly. "After everything, after tonight? You really think I would have done the blood exchange thing if I thought this was a mistake?" He waited silently for her to continue. "All I'm saying is that I think I should tell him first, before he sees it himself or hears about it from somewhere else."

"Sookie, you had his blood," Eric reminded her, though it was not something he liked to be reminded of. That anyone, especially Bill Compton, had tasted his sweet delectable Sookie made him want to kill them all. "He knows."

She gasped. "You really think he felt – _that_."

He nodded. "If he didn't feel _and hear_ that delightful sound you make when you come," he grasped her breast, smirking, "he most definitely felt his blood being erased from your system?"

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"The second bond, lover," he explained. "My blood will have erased his. No doubt he will be here pounding down the door soon enough because he can no longer feel you."

She was quiet, and he knew she wasn't sure how she felt about that. He wanted to distract her, but he wanted her to come to terms with this first. She was his, and only his. No longer would Bill's blood ever dilute hers again. She just stared at him as he played with her nipple, twisting it between his thumb and finger. He wanted to remind her just who was in her bed, and the feelings only he could give her.

When she spoke again, she surprised him. "Nefertari came to see me today. She came during the day."

"Yes, I figured when I smelled you on her when I woke up," he said slowly. He was grateful for the topic change from Compton. Frankly, in his opinion, the incompetent fool got too attention as it was.

"How come she can walk in the sun?" Sookie asked.

"No one is really sure," he said. "It was magic, and it happened early in her undead life. It is not a secret she shares so willingly. Did you have a nice talk?"

"She talked to me about Godric," Sookie said slowly, her eyes boring into his own.

He forced himself not to look away. She had given herself to him so fully, the least he could so was try to do the same. Talking about Godric was not easy for him. He had loved Godric more than life itself. He would have willingly died for his maker, and would have met the sun had Godric not commanded him to leave the roof that day in Dallas. Godric had been everything to him. He had made him what he was today. He had guided him, had given him life, meaning. "What did she tell you?" he asked quietly.

"She told him about how she turned him."

"Did you find it entertaining?"

"It was beautiful," she said. "I tried to imagine Godric has a human, but even if he was the most humane vampire I've ever met, I still couldn't see it. We're too fragile for him to have been one of us."

Eric laughed. And she had only seen him at the end, when his humanity had come back with a vengeance. In the early days of Eric's life, he knew Godric solely as the most powerful vampire he had ever met, short of Nefertari. Though he _was_ always a bit more human than the rest of them, he was relentless. He was eager, strong, brave, at times merciful, at other times merciless, cold, warm, patient, impatient. He was a contradiction unto himself, depending on his mood. But he would never have been described as fragile, not even as he met the sun.

"What you must understand is that Godric did not have the most – comfortable human life," Eric said quietly. He didn't know why but he felt a weird calm at talking to Sookie about Godric.

"Comfortable? He was raped and tortured and who knows what else!" Sookie exclaimed.

So Nefertari had gone into detail. He would have to have a little talk with her about that later. "Yes," he said. "And he wanted revenge. He wanted them to pay for what they had done. But he always was ready to die. He did not see life worth living any longer after he procured his vengeance. When Nefertari was taken prisoner by his village, he knew it was his only out. She was his salvation, just as he was mine."

"Are all makers and children as close as you all are?" she asked him.

"No," his answer was immediate. He had seen many vampires and their sired in his lifetime. He knew his devotion to Godric and Godric's to Nefertari were not something seen every day in their world. Vampires were too solitary for that. "But not all are as estranged as Bill and Lorena were either. It depends on the circumstances of their turning."

"Nefertari saved him, but she said he saved her more," Sookie recalled.

Godric's turning had always been a topic Godric had been reluctant to discuss. It hadn't been till Eric met Nefertari for the first time that he knew anything about it. But he knew Godric felt he owed her everything, much like he himself felt towards Godric. They had been given a chance at eternal life, at pure power, a everything glorious. And they owed that to their makers. This was something both Godric and Eric shared. Their makers were everything to them. He knew Godric would have died for Nefertari if need be, just as he tried to do for Godric. But what was peculiar about them was the makers' attachment to their children, Nefertari especially.

"I've told you before, in Nefertari's 5000 years, she only made Godric. And she made him, not because he wanted revenge or because she felt she owed him. If that had been the case, she would have just killed the entire village for him, or killed him, as he wanted. But from what I've gathered, Neferari was feeling how Godric felt at the end. And she needed a companion. She was not close to her maker. I do not know why, because she never speaks of it, and Godric refused to tell me. She had travelled for 3000 years alone. And she saw something in Godric, I suppose the same thing Godric saw in me."

"Someone to love," Sookie said quietly. "For all of time."

"Yes." Godric was never specific on why he had turned Eric all those years ago, but he knew Godric was lonely. Nefertari had let him go his own way, but she had not released him, a favor Godric had granted Eric when the time came. He was alone and he had seen something in Eric, something he wanted, something he needed. Love. Though their hearts did not beat, they wanted the feeling of completion. For whatever reason, Godric had seen it in Eric. And Nefertari had seen it in him.

"Is that why you made Pam?"

Eric had never gotten into why he had turned Pam. He had been lonely, having just been sent on his own by Godric. It was not a time he liked recalling. Pam had saved him from himself. It was a never ending cycle, wasn't it? He wondered if it would end with Pam, but he doubted it. "I made Pam because I was alone and in need of companionship. I saw her and knew immediately that she was meant for more than to become someone's wife and have lots of children. She was made for our world. I simply had to free her."

Sookie kissed his chest lightly and looked up at him, her expression one of adoration. It was not a look he was quite used to yet, particularly angled at him. "I know this is hard for you to talk about," she said. "But I'm glad you shared it with me. I like getting to know your past. It makes me fall even more in love with you."

He smirked and flipped them over so she was on her back and he lay between her legs. "If that is the case, lover, I will, by all means, share every part of my past. In," he kissed her stomach and then went lower, "I can show you what I've learned."

"Eric, I think-" she moaned, cutting off her sentence as his tongue swiped her swollen nub. He loved tasting her. She was so sweet, so pure. And she was his. He loved her, which surprised him. But he didn't care. He would never get enough of her. And he spent the rest of the night showing her just what he meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Nefertari<strong>

She had felt Eric exchange blood with Sookie and she smirked to herself as she lounged in his throne at Fangtasia. She knew she should probably go out and hunt for a quick fuck. Her body was aching to be touched. She wondered what Pam was doing, but had seen her go back to Eric's office with a pretty blonde. She saw a fangbanger eyeing her from near the bar. He was cute enough. She could definitely have some fun with him. From his body, she knew she would be in for quite a ride. She was going to summon him when she sensed someone coming.

She growled and sped off towards the door. She knew the scent. She abhorred it. She had spent millennia wanting to tear her throat out. She slammed head first into incoming vampire who flew back several hundred feet. Nefertari was on her a second later, her heel positioned right above the bitch's heart. "I told you what would happen if I ever saw you again. You were stupid to come here now. Give me one good reason why I should I not end your life now."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! New character alert hehe! Okay so let me know what you think of the chapter! This is the first time I wrote EricSookie smut haha I hope it was hot and steamy! I have a few ideas for the next few chapters so I'm excited! But yeah okay thanks so much everyone for reading! byee xx**


	9. When Darkness Fades To Light

**Eric**

He had been watching Sookie sleep, drawing light lines over her body, completely mesmerized by the feelings he was getting from her from her dreams. He had never been bonded to a human before. He had never found any human worthy of it, and he never thought he would. But now he knew what Isobel was talking about in Dallas as they stood there watching the Fellowship of the Sun base camp. They felt so much more than vampires did. It pained him to know she was also right about their temporary lives. Sookie would grow old. That he had no qualm about. But eventually, she would die, whether from outside forces or from old age. She seemed content with one lifetime with him, but was only one short lifetime enough for him?

"You've made me proud, my Viking," a familiar voice called to him.

Eric looked up and saw Godric. He knew he was not really there, but it comforted him, seeing his maker, feeling his pride and joy. That was the effect Godric always had on Eric, and now it was only when he came to him in his mind that Eric felt such utter content. Having Sookie in his arms, knowing she was now fully his, knowing they needed only one more blood exchange to be bonded forever left him feeling so complete. "Godric," Eric whispered, trying not to wake Sookie.

"I was afraid you would never know love," Godric smiled. "I am glad to have been wrong."

Eric looked a Sookie for a moment before looking back at his maker. "I loved you. I still love you."

"And I you, my child," Godric assured him.

"I feel – many new things," Eric said softly. "Godric, you know how difficult these feelings are for me. He felt a burden lifting from his shoulders, telling all of this to Godric, who always knew what to do, what to say. He needed his maker now. He needed his guidance more than ever.

Godric was quiet for a long time. "When I saw you first, you were glorious. You fought with such vigor. I had never seen your equal in my then thousand years. But there was a sadness in you, my child. You had not known enough love in your human life. You were so willing to die for your people, for your men, for your pride. But not for love. When you were wounded, I knew you had not had enough time. There were so many things you had yet to see, so many things you had yet to feel. These are all so new for you because you did not feel them even in your human life. You are but a child again, learning to walk for the first time. I wish I had taught these to you better. For that, I am truly sorry."

"No," Eric argued. "You taught me all you could, and it was more than enough. You made me who I am, and for that I will always be grateful. You did teach me to love, Godric. You taught me to love you. It is what you taught me that made me open my heart to her."

Godric's gaze wavered to Sookie then. "Your human is strong. She is stubborn, like you," he smiled slightly. "You have chosen well, my child."

"But she is human," Eric said quietly. And finally, he admitted his deepest fear to his maker. "I am vampire. She will die one day, and I will go on alone for eternity. I find myself torn over this. One life span is not enough for me. I want forever."

"She has bonded with you," Godric reminded him, looking at him again. "She may be willing to turn eventually. You must never give up hope, my Viking. Hope is all we have in his vast world."

"And if she chooses death?"

"Then you must let her go," Godric said quietly. "It is the burden you must bear, my child. That is what I condemned you to. That is the curse of eternity. You will never know how sorry I am for that."

"I do not regret who I am. I am glad you made me. I am glad I was able to share a thousand years with you, even if it was not enough. We should have had eternity, Godric, you and I. We should have had forever."

Godric smiled sadly, his eyes portrayed a million emotions. "It was my time, Eric," he said softly. "I am sorry for what I said on the roof. I did not mean we are all wrong to be here. It was only I that was no longer made for the world."

"I do not believe that," he said stubbornly. "The world has been a darker place without you."

"Nefertari told me the same before I met the sun," he smiled. "The world will be a darker place. I do not believe that. Look at you now. You shine brighter than the sun."

"She is here, Godric. She is still in mourning for you, as am I."

"I know," Godric's tone became even lighter as the sadness took over. "But Nefertari is strong, as are you. I gave you both everything I could, and I know you will do me proud."

Both their heads turned then, sensing something at Fangtasia. Neferari. She was angry, furious even. Eric looked back at Godric, but he was gone. He pulled Sookie closer to him, trying to feel her warmth, trying to find comfort in the lonely pit Godric had left him in this time. Softly, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before getting out of her bed. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her like this forever, but something was wrong. He quickly wrote Sookie a note and threw on his clothes. He went to the window and flew out. He had a feeling he was going to regret leaving. He took out his phone midflight and quickly dialed Pam.

"What?" she answered in a bored voice.

"I need you to watch Sookie tonight," he said. He wasn't really surprised their little orgasmic episode hadn't entertained her for long, though he did expect her to be at least a little happy about it.

"Chow is free," she said.

"Pam."

"Fine," she sighed. "And I take it it'll be all hush hush again?"

"She's asleep but I doubt she'd be happy to know you were spying on her?" he said shortly. Sookie needed to feel like her own person, he understood that. She thought she could take care of herself. All her little run ins with danger and his sleepless days over them were enough to prove she couldn't. But she would never listen to him. That didn't mean he couldn't protect her without her knowing.

"And here I was hoping we could have a girl night," he could hear the smirk in her voice. "I am dying to know if you're still as good in bed."

"Do not make yourself known unless she is in danger," he ordered, and smirked slightly. "And I am."

"Fine," she said. "And danger would include Bill I'm guessing? After all, he must be pissed about the blood bond."

"Especially if Bill comes. Only if she seems distressed," he added as an afterthought before he hung up. Sookie needed to speak to Bill, he knew. She would not be fully comfortable with their bond without that particular conversation for a reason that was beyond him. Why he needed Bill Compton's seal of approval, he had no idea. But Sookie did, and he could give that to her. Of course, if he hurt her because of it, Eric would finally have his reason to end Bill, their current arrangement notwithstanding. He pushed the thought, however happy it made him, to the back of his mind as he flew to Nefertari.

He caught a scent in the air and he tensed. No, it couldn't be, could it? He pushed himself faster, knowing he might already be too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Nefertari<strong>

She pressed her 6 inch heel tighter on the bitch's neck. She was just dying to stick the heel into her heart and end her right here. Catherine, the bitch who actually thought she could take Godric from her. She had warned her long ago, in King Arthur's court. Mmm the knights had been so delicious. "I'm waiting for a reason not to kill you, Catherine, even though it would bring me great joy."

"Nefertari," Catherine smirked up at her. "You would do well not to kill me. I'm not here to see you. I have a message for Eric the Norseman."

"From the AVL, I take it?" Nefertari pushed a little harder. Even her voice, after all this time was excrutiating. "I had heard that you had become their bitch. Bending over for so long must hurt deeply."

"Not all of us are as stupid as you," Catherine said. "We know when to heel."

She hissed and pressed her foot down harder. "You should be careful with your words, bitch. Especially when I'm the one with my foot about two seconds from ending you now."

She looked behind her and smirked. "Glad you could finally join us, Eric. I take it you wore your human out."

"In my office, now!" he barked.

He had no power over her, but he was still sheriff. And if this bitch was here because of the AVL, she knew it would not be smart to make Eric seem weak, not with their impending war. He reached down and grabbed Catherine by the neck before speeding them into Eric's office. She threw her on the couch and readied herself in her battle pose.

She was so ready to end this bitch. Though, the true death would not be nearly enough to make her pay for her treachery. Nefertari wanted to make the bitch suffer before she ended her. Maybe she would take a page out of Eric's book and encase her in cement for all of time. But she'd put her in agonizing pain first. Unfortunately, she would have to wait a little while longer. But long ago, she had decided that she alone would be the bringer of Catherine's true death. It was only out of her love for Godric that she had let the bitch go, though it was only a head start. Eventually, she knew Catherine would slip and their paths would cross again. That was the promise she had made Godric, for his happiness, for his peace of mind, for his love.

Eric slammed the door behind him. "What is going on?" His eyes flickered to Catherine. "What are you doing in my area?"

"She brings news from the beloved AVL," Nefertari said with a smirk.

Eric tensed slightly, still keeping his composure but his eyes betrayed his true intent. He would kill her if need be. Excellent, Nefertari thought. He was a worthy advocate. "Speak," he growled at Catherine.

Catherine looked from Nefertari to Eric, smirking at them both. "Your efforts will not work. The AVL knows of your plan and we will crush you."

"You know of nothing," Eric spat, though he exchanged a glance with Nefertari. This could only mean one thing. There was a traitor in their midst. "You can relay to your masters that there is no plan. We simply wish to remain in peace."

Catherine laughed. "You think us fools? Talk of your rebellion has reached our ears."

Eric was quiet for a moment. A million emotions passed through his face. "Is that your only message?" he asked finally.

"No," Catherine said after a moment. "I also came to ask of Godr—."

Nefertari was on her before his name even dropped from her unworthy lips. Catherine was an even bigger fool than she had thought. She grabbed her by the throat, ready to end her now. "You dare even speak his name," she hissed.

Catherine tried to claw at her hands but Nefertari was much older than her. And she had overstepped her bounds. "I loved him," Catherine hissed.

"And yet you betrayed him," Nefertari spat. "You were not worthy of his love, and you proved it."

"He understood!" she gasped. "He forgave me!"

"It does not matter. He is gone and it is because of you," she tightened her hand. "I will have my revenge."

"Nefertari," Eric growled.

She winced at his tone, but did not let up. She knew he was wondering now what they were talking about. She could practically hear his mind buzzing. But she could not tell him. She had evaded his questions before by simply telling him Godric had asked her to release him. But that was not the entire conversation. How could it be? After all, she had loved Godric more than even herself. He was her sun. He was her freedom. He was her everything. She had gotten to the bottom of his reasoning and she had felt the bile come in her throat by the end of that phone call. She had been torn between staying put, as he had asked, finding the bitch she held now, and going to Dallas that moment. In the end, she had chosen to stay in Egypt, as he had requested. They both knew Eric would need her eventually, especially with Godric's decision. Godric could not leave Eric completely alone, and she had agreed with him. With Eric's impulsive behavior, it was only a matter of time before the AVL stepped in. When Eric had called her, she hadn't been surprised. In fact, she had been packed for weeks. After all, who knew how many clothes she'd need on her visit?

"I will kill you one day," Nefertari promised her. "You will pay for what you did to Godric. I give you my word on that."

"You think it was me?" Catherine laughed. "Godric was what you made him. And clearly you made him too weak."

Without any hesitation, Nefertari bit into her neck, completely intent on killing the bitch. But she was thrown off by Eric while she was preoccupied. She flew across the room and landed hard against the wall. She was up a second later, growling at Godric's progeny.

"Now is not the time to start a war," he said coldly.

His meaning was clear. They were not ready, and killing the AVL's messenger would surely ignite the fire. Nefertari growled as Catherine smirked at her. "Who's bent over now?"

Eric turned on her as he stepped into his offensive stance. "Leave. Now."

Catherine got up and dusted herself off. The mark on her neck healed. "You'll regret that, Nefertari. I promise you that. I take your leave now, _Sheriff._"

She was gone before they even blinked. Nefertari wiped the blood from her lips. "Touch me like that again, Viking, and even Godric will feel your pain."

He growled and picked up his couch, throwing it at her easily. I hit her and she flew back against the wall again. She pushed it off of her and stood, glaring at him, though she knew he was justified.

He was in front of her a moment later, towering over her. "Tell me what it is you're hiding from me," he demanded. There was no playfulness in his voice. She had hidden something important from him about Godric. She, of all people, knew the connection of maker and child, especially one like Godric and Eric's. He wanted answers now, and she knew she would have to give them to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

She was alone when she woke up, something she was actually grateful for. Not that she didn't love Eric, of course, but she needed time to think. She had made the second blood exchange with him. She had _felt_ him. The power of his emotions were overwhelming to say the least. How the hell did they always hide them so well when they were that strong?

Did she regret what she had done? Even if it was in the heat of the moment? No, she did not. She loved him, and she was ready to be his fully. But what about Bill? She felt horrible knowing that she had just erased the bond between them, even if she was giving herself to another man. He had been her first everything. Sure he had hurt her, but so had Eric. And in turn, she had hurt them both as well. But to so cruelly tear apart the bond that had made her feel so safe for so long now just hurt her so much.

She sat up when she heard the knock on the door. She already knew who it was before she got up, quickly put on her robe. There was only one person it could be. She saw the note on her nightstand and picked it up to read as she went to open the door.

_Sookie,_

_There was trouble at Fangtasia. I fear I will not be able to return to you before the sun draws me to my slumber. Come to Fangtasia tomorrow after the sun sets. There is much we still have to discuss, lover._

_Until then, I will occupy myself with the thoughts of you under me. Or perhaps on top? I'm not particularly picky so long as I can still bury myself in your tight heat. _

_-E_

She smiled slightly as she put the note into her pocket. She shivered at the memory of feeling Eric inside of her, of feeling him everywhere. But she forced herself to push it to the back of her mind. After all, she couldn't be all hot and bothered while she was talking to Bill. Not only would that be utterly rude, causing her Gran to turn in her grave at her utter lack of respect, but also, she was pretty sure Eric would feel it. And she definitely did not want him getting the wrong idea.

She opened the door. "Hi Bill," she was not surprised to see him at her doorstep, looking utterly frantic.

"Sookie," he drawled in that Southern accent of his. "What have you done?"

"I'm bonded to him now," she said quietly. There was no point in pretending it did not happen. After all, Eric had said Bill would feel the void where he had once felt her now that they had exchanged blood again. "You should come in. I don't think this is a conversation we should have on my front porch, Bill."

"Sookie," Bill implored, stepping into the house. "How could you bond to him? You know Eric is a master of manipulation!"

"You stop right there, Bill Compton!" Sookie glared at him. She hated that Bill really thought her that stupid. Sure, she had made mistakes before, but she was not his puppet to pull at the strings. She could whatever she wanted. And what she wanted was to bond to Eric. That was a decision she had come to all on her own. She was not going to let him make her into some damsel in distress that had been tricked into giving Eric what he wanted once again. "Eric did not manipulate me into anything I didn't want."

"You said you were done," he said quickly, changing tactics. "You told us both you couldn't be with either of us."

"I know," she said slowly. "And I meant it at the time. I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did."

"I know a witch," he hurried along, stepping towards her. "She can remove the bond. It will be painful, but only temporarily. We can fix this, Sookie. Then I can give you my blood and you can be mine again, and everything will be back to normal."

She stepped away from him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was really so willing to put her through pain and suffering so long as she ended up belonging to him, literally. He wanted to own her, to control her. And it was suffocating. "Don't you dare, Bill Compton. I am bonded to him. I love him. Sure, Eric wasn't my first choice. Hell, there was a time when he wouldn't have been my choice even if he was the last vampire on this earth and every human was gone. But that's changed now. He's changed. And he's my choice. He's the one I _chose_ to bond with. And I will not just break that."

"But why, Sookie?" he was practically begging and she found it slightly pathetic. Why couldn't he just accept it? Why was he making this harder than it had to be? "This is Eric. He does not change, at least not for long, not when he finally gets what he wants."

"I'm not a prize, Bill!" she yelled at him. "I'm not the trophy between this testosterone battle you and Eric have. I can make my own decisions, and I have. Please respect that."

"What does he have that I cannot offer you?" Bill asked. "Money? I have enough. Power? I am King, Sookie. Sex? I may not be as experienced as him, but I can learn. And I can make you feel as good as he does. I can take care of you, Sookie. He'll only hurt you. But I have everything he has. I can offer you money and sex if that is what you prefer. I will even make you Queen if you wish."

"Bill Compton, what kind of girl do you think I am?" she demanded, growing angry now. She knew Eric could probably feel her anger and she hoped, just this once he wouldn't rush to her defense. He would likely kill Bill, and though she wanted to slap Bill silly right now, she still didn't want him dead. She did still care about him, just not enough to fall for what he was saying. Sure she had made a lot of dumb mistakes before, but she liked to think she was smart enough to know he was just trying to cause doubt in her mind. "I am not with Eric for any reason other than the fact that I love him. Now I think it's time for you to leave."

She tried to step forward to lead him to the door but before she even put her foot down, he sped at her and pinned her to the wall. "I can make you feel like he can, Sookie," Bill said desperately. "Just let me try."

"No," she cried when he crushed his lips to hers. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. She was utterly powerful. He forced her knees apart and put his hands under her robes, roughly rubbing her mound. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she still tried to fight. She managed to scratch him enough to draw blood, but he did not relent. "Bill, please stop!"

He had just pushed a finger into her dry core, making her cry out in pain when suddenly, the door flew open and Bill was thrown off her. Sookie fell to the floor, pulling her robe tighter around herself as she cried. She had never felt so violated, and from Bill Compton at that. She did not think he had it in him, but clearly she was wrong. She looked up at her savior, expecting to see Eric about to end Bill. Instead, her jaw dropped when she saw Pam standing between her and Bill, ready to pounce.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it :D Don't hate me too much if you actually like Bill. I for one do not like the love triangle he has been glorified into in the show! Anyways, let me know your thoughts on the chapter please :D And also, thank you to everyone who read and commented! It really means a lot!<strong>

**And yes, I am adding a lot of the whole maker/child thing, particularly with Godric. I loved Godric's character and I really like diving into his history, even if I'm just making it up. And I really love the whole maker/child bond, especially with Godric/Eric and Eric/Pam. It's such a contrast to Lorena/Bill, which was a failure in my opinion. Anyways, yeah don't worry, there will be lots more Sookie/Eric. I just didn't like how they kind of destroyed Pam's character in the last season and I want her to redeem herself as the bad ass sexy vampire she is. :D anyways yeha that's all for now. Byeee x**


	10. Misbehaving Makes The Ditch So Damn Deep

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from he books or show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

Eric had never felt so betrayed, and by Godric at that. He thought he knew everything about his maker, he thought he had proved himself worthy of his trust. But he clearly hadn't. Godric had hidden something from him, something important, something great enough that it drove Nefertari to attack Catherine as she had. Godric had never been forthcoming about Nefertari's life, which was understandable, but Eric had at least thought Godric had always been honest about himself. Hadn't Eric proved his loyalty to Godric? Hadn't he shown him enough love to have the right to know every aspect of him? Eric had never hidden anything from his maker, he could not. He had never even lied to Godric. But Godric had lied to him. And that hurt deeper than Eric had ever felt. He felt like a child being burned for the first time. He did not know how to react.

He was torn between begging Nefertari for the answers to his questions, and trying to tear her apart, probably dying in the process. "You will tell me everything," he demanded. He had no true power over her, since she was 4000 years his elder, but his anger was empowering him right now. He would do whatever he had to in order to know what Godric had hidden from him.

She just stared at him for a long moment before nodding slightly. "I suppose it is time," she said. He opened his mouth to begin his assault but she held up a hand to stop him. "Before you ask the hundreds of questions I see brewing in your eyes, you should know, you may ask whatever you like. However, that does not mean I will oblige you an answer."

"I deserve to know everything," he growled. She dared hide anything from him? From Godric's child? From the one vampire who loved Godric just as much as she did?

"Perhaps," she said. "But that is my final word on it. I may shield some truth not only to protect both you and I, but also to honor my last promise to Godric."

"Very well," he said slowly. He did not seem to have much of a choice. He had to know anything he could from her. The rest, he would find Catherine and torture the truth out of her if need be.

She walked around to the thrown couch and sat down leisurely. "You might as well sit," she said. "This is going to take a while."

He sat down at his desk and looked at her expectantly. "What is Catherine's connection to Godric?"

Nefertari sighed and was quiet for a long time. "Did he ever tell you about our time in England? During the time of Arthur and Merlin?"

"He never elaborated," Eric said. "He simply told me it was, as he put it, a one in a million years experience."

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "He was right about that. Godric and I traveled there when talk of the city's prosperity and population reached our years. I myself had read from Alexander's library. There was talk this new realm held the same promise. I wanted to see it myself." She looked beyond him, as if she was seeing a different time, a different place. "It was glorious. It was a delicious time. But they knew too much about magic. They knew of our kind and it made them wary. Hunting vampires was a bit of a sport then. Vampires knew well not to linger in the citadel. But Godric and I were always a bit daring and adventurous together. Besides, we had our cover. I was able to walk in the sun, and so could not possibly be a child of the night. It was easy to explain Godric's 'skin condition' then as the reason for his absence in the sun. Merlin knew what we were, but for whatever reason, the wizard did not reveal us. I suppose it was because magic had so long been punishable by death under Uther, and he did not see us as a troublesome pair."

"And what does that have to do with Catherine?" he asked impatiently. He knew what Camelot was like under both Uther and Arthur's rule. He didn't care about that. He wanted to know about Godric.

"Patience, Viking," Nefertari smirked. He nodded slightly, and she continued her tale. "As I was about to say, before you so rudely interrupted, there was a hunt one night. The townspeople were looking for a vampire, one that had drained all their livestock. Catherine came to us that night. Godric felt an odd need to protect the mysterious vampire, though he did not know who she was. She had just shown up on our doorstep, we thought she had smelled us out. Godric hid her away in our little house and we waited until morning. I went to court, trying to hear news of what had happened during the night while Godric had Catherine were dead to the world. They were going to try again the next night. When the sun went down and I relayed the message to them, Godric vowed to protect her. I told him he was foolish, that we should cut our losses and go before we ourselves were found out. But he refused. Catherine could not leave Camelot for some reason, and Godric asked me to release him if I wanted to go."

Eric's eyebrow shot up at that. "He asked to be released?"

Nefertari rolled her eyes. "Never knew he was such a romantic, did you? Probably fashioned himself a Romeo . It was disgusting. But, of course, I denied his request. I was not going to let himself put himself in danger for some vampire he had just met.

His head turned suddenly. Sookie. He could feel her anger. He knew Bill must have made his expected visit. He wondered what exactly the pathetic sack of shit had said to piss her off so much. Eric was ready to rush to her, but Pam was there. He trusted Sookie's life with Pam. She would be cared for. And now, he had to find out about Godric. If it were anyone but Pam, he would have rushed to her side, the history be damned for another day. But he knew that rushing to her rescue was not wise when it came to Bill, unless he started to feel danger. Frankly, he was shocked she was not anger every second she was near Bill. The king had an infuriating way of annoying him as son as he entered a room. But for whatever reason, Sookie still cared for him. He knew this was a conversation they needed to have and knew he could trust Pam to keep her safe.

"Calm down, Eric, she'll be fine," Nefertari seemed to know what was bothering him. "If she wasn't, you would know now."

"She is angry," he said slowly. His own anger was something she was used to. In fact, he reveled in it. Feeling her anger and wanting nothing more than to end her pain confused and annoyed him. He was not used to feeling such - empathy. He had never felt such anger before. He wanted to end whoever pissed her off, probably Bill. He was his! Only Bill Compton would dare piss off what was his.

"As she will be many times to come what with you as her bonded," Nefertari smirked. "Now can we continue before I decide to end the story there?"

He growled but did not comment. He knew it was in her right as his elder and Godric's maker to do just that. "Continue," he said tersely. "What became of them? Obviously it was something big to cause you to hate her that much."

"You know already, don't you, Eric?" Nefertari smirked slightly. "I am sure you felt his pain when he talked of her, his _heartbreak?_"

"He loved her," it dawned on him. He had always suspected it, but he never spoke of it. How could he? Godric had been a different vampire in his early days. He had shown Eric to love thy maker, and child but give your heart to no one. Of course, then he had changed completely, becoming the empathetic vampire he had seen in his last days in Dallas.

"Yes," she said bitterly. "He fell in love so quickly. I told him he as a fool but he did it anyway. He bonded with her. It was more intense than you and your human, of course." She looked at him to contradict her, but he offered no arguments. The blood bond between two vampires was not something to take lightly. The fact that Godric had done it, and he never knew hurt hum so deeply. To be bound for eternity, that was what he wanted with Sookie. It was different than his bond with her. When both had forever, everything was.

"Why did he never tell me?"

"He had his reasons," she shrugged slightly. "Clearly, the bond was broken, though not completely. You know the price to end the bond, and he was not willing to pay it." She shook her head. "I didn't like her from the beginning. Something was wrong about her. She was too willing, even for a young one such as she. She was too eager to give herself to him and more importantly, to have him give himself to her."

"How did she betray him?" he asked. "If she was so willing to make the bond. One does not make that so quickly."

"I'm sure you have heard of the vampire hunters," she said coldly. "Vampires who hunt their own kind for sport and profit? They are an old Order that date back to the Oracles of Delphi, they now call themselves The Sisterhood."

He had heard of them, though, luckily, he had never come across them. They were a disgusting group of vampires who hated themselves and what they had become. They had but one goal in life, to rid the world of vampires. It was said that when they finished their mission, they would take their own lives as well. "She was of this Order?"

"You can understand my shock when this was finally revealed to us," Nefertari nodded. "I hadn't known they had been recruiting. I was there when they practiced in Delphi, before they knew how vast this world was, how gigantic their mission was. They couldn't kill me. I was centuries older than them, and I had knowledge they had yet to acquire. I was valuable. Godric, it appeared, was not. They sent her to take him out. She was a hundred years younger than him, and they knew that if she was obvious about it, either Godric or I could end her easily. She was to set a trap. I shouldn't have been surprised though. From the beginning, I could see she hated what she was to the point where she even refused to take human blood. You have heard of those who live on animal blood? It is not often, but it does happen. Every member of The Sisterhood finds sustenance only on the disgusting liquid."

"She gave him over to The Sisterhood?" Eric asked, appalled. He wondered how Godric had lived to even make him. From what he had heard, once The Sisterhood turned its eyes on you, you were dead. There had never been an instance where the targeted vampire survived.

Nefertari had blood tears in the corner of her eye. "She turned him over without even a moment of hesitation."

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are we here, Catherine?" Godric asked, looking around the dark forest. He could see easilywith his heightened senses. But it was late, and it was not wise to be caught out here during these times. Only the dead found these woods safe during the night. <em>

_She had been facing away from him, but she turned to him now, blood tears in her eyes. "You must know how sorry I am."_

"_For what?" he asked slowly, suddenly looking around. "Catherine, please tell me what is wrong."_

"_I really did love you," she said quietly when the silver chains fell down on him. _

_He fell to the ground, still covered in the silver, screaming in agony. He did not understand. He felt her pain at watching this, so why did she not help him? The silver was burning his skin, but his heart ached more as realization dawned on him. She had betrayed him._

"_Good job,Catherine," an unfamiliar voice called. "You got him right where we want him." The vampire leaned down and he looked at the womansmirking at him. "Tricked you real good, didn't she? You know whys eh was made a vampire? Because she tried to be in a play, and she's a woman. Bet they're upset at losing such a great actress, aren't they?"_

_He felt her guilt through their bond, their stupid bond. How could he have been so foolish? Why did he not listen to Nefertari? She had warned him of Catherine, and he had ignored her. He felt heavy with his guilt and pain. He wished his true death would come to him quickly."Who are you?" he screamed through clenched teeth._

"_We are The Sisterhood," another voice said coldly. "Catherin, take those chains off and chain his hands. We want him mobile at least. This will not be a mercy killing after all."_

"_No," he said as he saw Catherine move slowly to him, her sadness pushing at him. _

"_No?" the first vampire laughed. "Isn't that cute? He thinks he has a choice in this." He was kicked hard in the ribs and he cried out in pain. _

"_I do not mean that," he said exasperatedly. "I simply meant I would prefer someone else chain me."_

_He met her eyes as she hung her head in shame. The second vampire nodded "Artemis, you do it."_

_The first vampire, named Artemis, took the chains off but pressed her foot against his back to stop him from escaping as she tied his wrists in chains. He hissed as some of his skin healed while the skin on his wrists burned away. The other vampire, the one in charge it seemed, stepped forward as Artmeis stood him up right. She removed a wooden stake from her belt and held it to his chest. He closed his eyes, willing the tears away. He had so much to do. He wanted to see Nefertari again. He wanted to be a maker. He wanted revenge. But at the same time, he no longer had a reason to live. He had been betrayed by one he had thought he loved. He had bonded to her, for all of eternity! She had consumed his heart and now it would be ripped out. "We cleanse this world of your evil, vampire."_

_She raised her hand to strike him down when her arm was suddenly ripped from her body, flying across the clearing. She screamed at she looked around, looking for the perpetrator. Godric simply smiled. He did not need to see the blur that circled them, the speed brought from more than 3000 years. He felt the rage that filled the woods, the sheer desire to kill. _

_Nefertari stopped behind the armless wench and ripped her head off in one movement, her eyes filled with bloodlust. Artmeis screamed and tried to run but she did not get far. Nefertari stuck her hand straight through her chest and ripped out her heart. She watched as Artmeis became a bloody pile of guts and clothes before turning to Catherine who had shrunken in fear. Nefertari stalked towards her slowly, her hand reaching out and grabbing her by the neck, throwing her to the ground. She was on top of her, her eyes filled with hatred. "I knew he shouldn't have trusted you."_

"_You should have warned him harder," Catherine had the nerve to talk back. Godric felt her resolve. She was dead, she knew. And now, she had no qualm about feeling despair for what she had done. It was that feeling that made him step forward, his hands still shackled in the silver. "Nefer, don't," he said quietly._

_Nefertari's eyes flickered to his for a moment before snarling at the bitch under her. "She betrayed you."_

"_And she suffers for it," Godric said. "That is enough."_

"_Godric, I will not let you do this," Nefertari said. "Even if I have to command you as your maker. You will not go back to her."_

"_No," he said quietly. "I will not. But I do not wish to see her dead. Please, Nefertari, for me."_

_She looked at him for a long time, weighing his words. For him, she would do anything. But this? Catherine had betrayed him. She had almost sent him to her true death. Now he wanted her to spare the bitch? _

_She did not get to decide because while she stared at Godric, lost in thoughts, Catherine had decided to get the upper hand. She jumped up, slamming Nefertari on her back, her hand on her chest, ready to tear her heart out. Nefertari reached up to grab her when Catherine reached over and grabbed the silver chain that had been covering Godric before. She hissed at the pain until she dropped it on Nefertari, her skin ripping off with it. Nefertari cried out in agony, and though Godric rushed forward to help her, he was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force._

_Lightning struck from the clear sky and hit the tree closest to them. "Enough!" a loud voice boomed. Merlin came into the clearing, his eyes blazing. He waved his arm and Catherine was flung back, and the silver covering her disappeared. She was up in a second, on top of Catherine, her foot pressed to her neck, ready to end her. She had gotten the better of her once. It would not happen again. _

"_You will go. You will _never_ cross my path again. I allow you to live now solely because of the one you just betrayed," she seethed. "Now feel his pain for the rest for your days for your actions. You were stupid to bond with him, to think yourself worthy of sharing his emotions. You will not make that mistake again. You will leave from here. Go to the furthest stretches of this world. If I so much as hear mention fo you anywhere I am, I will have great joy in bringing you the true death."_

_She stepped away, and Catherine was on her feet in seconds. With a last look at Godric, she was gone, leaving only Godric and his maker. She rushed to him and released him from the shackles. He fell towards her with a roar and she clung to him, burying her face into his neck. "I apologize, Master," he said, using the name most makers had their sired use. She hissed at it. She was never his master. But she knew hoe sorry he truly was if he called her such. She said nothing, just holding him even tighter against her. She needed to feel him there with him, to know he was safe after being so close to losing him. She had never felt more desperate than those few moments she had sensed his danger and fear. She had rushed to him, pushing herself faster than she had ever run before. She would kill them all if she had lost him, she would turn this world around until they felt her pain. But he was safe, and though Catherine had gone free, it was enough._

_She remembered why she was not dead this very moment and looked at Merlin. "Thank you. I do not know why you have helped us, but I am eternally grateful."_

_Merlin simply nodded. "I have seen all possible futures, child of the night. Letting you all leave her unharmed is the only way to bring about the one that will help this world. But you will not be welcome in Camelot henceforth. Take your spawn and leave this place."_

_She nodded, hugging Godric tighter. She did not understand the wizard's words but she would heed them. Merlin disappeared in an explosion of smoke, leaving only Nefertari and Godric. Her head turned in the direction Catherine had disappeared to. One day, the bitch would slip. One day, Nefertari would see her again. And when she did, she alone would end her in the most painful way for what she had done to Godric, her Godric. That was the silent vow she made before Godric pulled away and they disappeared into the night._

* * *

><p>Eric was crying. He could feel the blood trinkling down his cheeks, but he made no move to wipe them away. He felt a renewed hatred of Catherine. He had always hated her because Godric always spoke of her in a sad tone, though he never explained why. Eric had assumed she had hurt him somehow, but he was not sure how. Because of that alone,because she made Godric, his Godric, his maker sad, he wanted to tear her heart now. Now to know exactly what had brought on Godric's sadness made him angrier.<p>

Nefertari was smiling at him sadly. "Now you know why I wanted to kill her so badly."

"I should have let you," he said coldly.

"No, it is good that you stopped me this time," she argued. "It will make it sweeter the next time I see her in battle."

"Why did he never tell me any of this?" he asked angrily. "I deserved to know."

"It was not your burden to bear," Nefertari shrugged. "And I think she hurt him more than Godric ever wanted to admit, and to tell you would be proving that to me. He knew that if I knew how deeply he was hurt, I would have hunt the bitch down and killed her, despite my last promise. But despite what happened, I heard they were in contact again. I felt his pain when he saw her, and knew it could only be her. From what she says, I suppose they reconciled a bit. I should kill her for that too. She did not deserve his forgiveness."

"You know Godric," he said quietly. "He was always too forgiving for his own good."

She smiled. "He also had a way of loving the wrong people. Look at me. He loved him when I killed him, when I made him the monster he called himself because of." She looked at him sadly. "You, though, I think he chose well with you."

"Is that a compliment, Nefertari?" Eric smirked at her. This was rare.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky, Viking. I can still easily tear you a new one."

Eric opened his mouth to say something when he felt Sookie's pain. Something was wrong. She was hurt, and betrayed, and terrified. What the fuck was going on? Nefertari watched him with calculating eyes. She seemed to know where his mind was. She stood with a sigh. "You know, it feels like your human needs a lot of saving all the time."

He let out a small chuckle. "She does draw danger like a moth to a flame," he said as he stood. He was about to speed off when he looked at her. "Thank you for telling me these things. It means more than you will ever know."

She smiled knowingly. "Doesn't bring peace of mind, does it? The start of war never does."

He nodded in agreement. Though he now knew the truth, it did not lighten the burden he felt on his heart. To know that one woman had harmed Godric so much after just giving his heart away. Godric had always taught him to shield himself from such pain. Now he knew it was because of a personal experience. What if he was doomed to make his maker's mistakes?

He couldn't think about this now. He had to save Sookie. She was in danger, probably from Bill. Godric's new problem would have to wait until he finished the task at hand. Whatever Godric had gone through, he still loved Sookie with all his heart. And he would end that excuse for a vampire if he even touched her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

"You went too far, Bill," Pam hissed at him. "Eric is going to kill you. I for one am dying for a front row seat to that. Maybe he'll let me play with you first though. That would be so much fun. Well for me at least."

Bill was on his feet in a flash, his fangs bared at Pam. "She is mine!"

"Really?" Pam laughed. "Because from where I'm standing, it looks like you lost her. Grow a pair and find a whore to fuck your sorrows away."

Sookie couldn't really believe Pam was here, ready to attack Bill for _her. _Pam hated her. At least, Sookie was pretty sure she did. And yet here she was here, defending her. Wait, why was Pam even here? She could only think of one reason. Oh the nerve of that vampire! She was pretty sure Eric had sent Pam for this very reason. Well for once, she wasn't complaining. She felt violated, but at least Bill hadn't taken her fully thanks to Pam's intrusion. She still couldn't believe that Bill, _Bill Compton_, a man she thought she knew, a man she believed she loved, had tried to rape her.

"He stole her from me! Sookie is supposed to be mine! And she would be still if your maker hadn't used manipulation to meet his ends."

Pam was on him before he even finished his sentence. Bill had just insulted her maker, and Sookie knew enough about the bond between them to know he had just crossed a line. She had him on his knees, her hand grasping his chin, forcing him to look at her. From his expression, Sookie knew she must have been holding on tight. "My _maker_ could have anyone he wants, male or female. He has no need for manipulative tricks when it comes to making them all pine for him." She yanked his head back roughly. "He also has a way of ending subordinate fuckers. It's no problem for him really. But he's not here right now. Still, you should know, Bill, that I can more than happily end you right here and walk away with almost no blood on my outfit. And it is my _favorite_ outfit, Bill. I really don't want to have to throw it out because it eternally spells of your blood."

Bill growled, though he was clearly overpowered. "He tricked her into drinking his blood."

"And everything else?" Pam growled right back. "Face it, Bill. She was never really yours, Bill. You really think even Eric could have taken her if she was. You had her but you weren't man enough to do what needed to be done to make sure it stayed that way. Now you've lost. I still don't see the attraction, but from what I hear, her blood _is_ to die for, so I suppose that makes you want to fuck her."

There it was, good old Pam. Sookie help but roll her eyes. Of course only Pam could find a way to defend her, insult her, and make a sexual comment all at once.

"Sookie," Bill implored to her. "You know I love you. Please, just stop all this and we can be together again."

Sookie glared at him. "You're not serious, are you? You just _raped_ me Bill. You really think I'll ever be together with you again?"

"No, I was just-," he tried to explain but she couldn't care less what he had to say and was more than grateful when Pam cut him off. As far as she was concerned, there was no explanation. She had defended him, felt sorry for him, _forgiven him_ for all that he had hurt her when there was no reason for her to. And he had taken advantage of her. There was no explanation for that.

"Oh please," Pam laughed. "This is getting pathetic, even for you, Bill."

"I love her," he growled at the blonde vampire. "And she loves me. Eric tricked her. I just want her to see that. Sookie, take my blood. Then you'll see reason. You're being driven by his blood. You don't know what you're doing. What you feel for him, it's not love. It's his blood!"

Pam growled at him. "I would watch your words, Bill. Your maker might have been a piece of crazy shit, but my maker is not. And he does not need to trick her into anything. Our little fairy princess is quite capable of making her own choices, and it seems she finally picked right. And you want to talk about tricking? How much of your blood did she have before she _fell in love with you_?"

Bill visibly tensed and pushed Pam back. She flew back against the opposing wall but was back in front of Sookie protectively before he could even take another step.

Sookie felt cold. It was just one trick after another. She already knew he had let her get beaten to a pulp to get his blood into her in the beginning, but to fall in love with her? How could she have been so stupid?

"Come now Bill, I'm sure Sookie can put two and two together," Pam turned her back slightly for a moment. Her eyes, however, remained fixed on Bill, ready to attack should he try anything. She now spoke to Sookie. "Our blood quickens the attraction process. You had his blood in the beginning of your _relationship_," she said the word with such contempt. "You really think you would have fallen so deeply so quickly without it?"

"The blood only deepens attraction where there is already some," Bill countered.

"Then why was she having oh so delicious dreams about Eric, and not you?" Pam rolled her eyes. "Face it, Bill. You forced the attraction on her, her knight in shining armor."

Sookie felt so betrayed. It seemed like Bill's lies were never ending. She remembered that Bill hadn't even told her about the attraction from the blood until she had some of Eric's. As if he didn't want her to know, as if he didn't want her to think about the effects until he needed them to turn her against Eric. Just as she thought of him, she felt him near. Not a second later, the door flew open, and Eric flew to stand next to Pam, his back to Sookie, his deadly eyes on Bill, who seemed to cower slightly. Nefertari leisurely walked in after in, coming to stand by Sookie. For once, Sookie noticed she did not appear bored. Instead, she seemed angry and… sad? She reached out towards Eric and tried to concentrate on his feelings. There was anger there, lots of it, though that didn't surprise her, but underneath that, there was something else. Sorrow, pain, betrayal. She knew right away that it had something to do with Godric. Only he could ignite such sorrow in him.

He looked back and sniffed the air, growling slightly. She was sure he could smell Bill's violation. Sookie's eyes met his and a million questions passed through them. He was imploring if she was alright. She quickly nodded and held her robes tighter around herself. Only then did he turn back to face Bill, his expression deadlier than she had ever seen it. He had never hidden the vampire aspect of himself from her. He had always seemed proud of what he was, and never saw the need. But now, he looked even more like a vampire, like a killing machine, cold and distant. Shockingly, however, she was not afraid of him.

"You touched what is mine, Bill," Eric growled. "You sought to take pleasure from mine. You deny this?"

"She wanted it!" Bill cried. "She loves me. She has just been blinded by your blood!"

Eric was on him before Sookie could blink. Bill was pressed against the wall with Eric's hand around his neck.

"Eric, please don't," Sookie cried out. Even after everything, she didn't want to see him killed. He was distorted, disheveled, fucked up, whatever you wanted to call it, he was plain crazy. But she didn't want Eric in more trouble than he already was in with the Authority. Besides, if they really were going to fight the Authority, they would need Bill. He had a way with words. And he was a strong fighter, even if he was currently a weak mess under Eric at the moment.

He looked at her quickly, his eyes flashing. His eyes held hers for a long time, and she knew he was misinterpreting her meaning. She could feel his betrayal through the bond, and she wanted to reach out to him, to assure him she loved him and only him, but she didn't. She couldn't right now, in front of Bill.

Eric turned back to Bill and leaned in close. "If you _ever_ touch her again, _my king_, I will rip you from your groin to her neck. You have lost her. She is mine. We have bonded, Bill. Surely, a king such as yourself knows the repercussions for touching what is mine?" He waited until Bill nodded and then released him. "Leave. Now. Or I will not be so merciful. Sookie," he glared at her. And she knew immediately she would be in trouble once official business was over. "Rescind his invitation. Now." It was an order, the first time he had actually ordered her around, leaving absolutely no room for an argument. She knew she couldn't refuse, not with the anger she was feeling from him now, no matter how much it pissed her off. She realized that this really was official vampire business. Bill needed to see that she was Eric's. Even Pam and Nefertari had kept quiet for Eric. He had to defend what was his on his own.

Bill looked at her for a long time. She saw the pain that had taken over him, but she couldn't bring herself to care. He had tried to rape her. He had hurt her. He had tricked her. She wondered why she had every gotten involved with vampires in the first place. It was such a mess. "Bill, I rescind your invitation."

Pam was smirking, and Nefertari looked bored again. But Eric didn't even smile a little. He still looked just as pissed. Bill just looked at her sadly as he walked backwards out of the house. He stood there for a moment longer before disappearing into the night. Eric turned back to them now. He didn't even look at her, his gaze flickering between Pam and Nefertari. "Leave," he ordered. Though Sookie knew he had no authority over Nefertari, both women looked at Sookie. Nefertari left after a slight nod. Pam, however, seemed as if she had something to say.

"I am glad you are okay," she said grudgingly to her.

"Pam," Eric cautioned. He seemed to have an idea where this was going.

"Let me just say this, please, Eric," she barked at him before looking back at her. "Sookie, I do not apologize often, but in this case, I think I do owe you an apology. I have been cold and rude to you. It was not you I should have directed my aggression towards since it was not you who was at fault. I took out my anger at you because it was easier than acting out against my maker. However, you are his bonded now. One more exchange, and it will be forever. I know how much you mean to Eric, so I just want to say that I really am actually glad he has found you. And I thank you for the changes you have made in him. Well, besides the carelessness. I mean honestly, the man used to be that cold killing machine you just saw all the time, and now he's going a bit soft. Though clearly not in every aspect. I mean that orgasm, wow. I haven't felt anything that good since he and I used to fuck like bunnies."

"Pam," he repeated in the same tone, though Sookie heard a bit of a smile in his voice.

"Right, sorry, you clearly know what I'm talking about though," Pam smirked at Sookie's blush. "I mean can you honestly tell me Bill or that wolf could have ever made you come like that?"

Sookie looked at Eric for help, not sure what to say. Of course they hadn't, but she wasn't really comfortable with chatting about her sex life with Pam. But Eric was no help of course. He just continued smirking, though his eyes relayed the anger still. "Pam, I really don't think that's any of your business," Sookie said finally.

Pam just smirked and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, it's not like I don't know I'm right anyway." She looked at Eric. "By the way, when I was outside, I smelled something."

"What?" Eric looked at her intently. "Something familiar?"

"There were a few scents. There was at least one werewolf, those disgusting things," Pam grimaced. "A few vampires as well, and a fairy. I didn't recognize any of them."

Sookie looked frantically between them. "What does that mean? Someone is watching me? Why?"

"Probably because of your bond to Eric," Pam said. "And because of what is about to happen."

Eric had gone quiet, his eyes lost in thought. Both Sookie and Pam looked at him for guidance. "Pam, you may go. I shall remain here tonight. Keep your phone on. I will call you if need be."

She nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Eric waited until he was sure Pam was gone before turning to face Sookie. There was no hint of a smile any longer. He still looked every bit as deadly as he had when facing Bill. And this time, she had enough good sense to be afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>HEHE SO WHAT'D YA THINK? I really love going deeper into Godric's history and the whole makerchild bond. I find it so interesting! But yeah, let me know your thoughts please! And I know, I know. You're probably like WTF is The Sisterhood. It's all a part of my plan lovelies. You'll just have to keep reading to see. :DThanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I know this chapter was a little longer than the others, but I just couldn't end it anywhere! And I already did the whole Eric shows up at Sookie's distress over her conversation with Bill BAM end of chapter haha But yeah, anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Not sure when I'll be updating again just yet. I don't really know what to do for the next chapter haha but yeah thoughts please? okay byeee xx**


	11. Trust Me With Your Everything

**Eric**

He stood there, still as stone, watching her, letting her stew in the fear he could see simmering in her eyes. Let her think about what he would do. Let her know he did not tolerate such insubordination. He knew from the beginning that Sookie would be his to have but not to command. She had too much of that new female power thing that had arisen n the recent decades. She would not fall in line easily. And he was okay with that. He loved it even, at times. It caused a fire in her that shone through her very skin. It made him want to consume her. He let her have her freedom when it would have been only too easy to seduce it away from her or lock her away until she learned better. But he would not ever tolerate her choosing another over him, especially not Bill, not now that they were one blood exchange from being bound together forever.

Already, invisible strings tied them together with every step. Even as he sat at his bar and she here in her ancestral home, he could feel the pull of the bond, drawing him to her, feeling connected to her. One more time they would exchange blood, something Eric had planned for tonight, and they would be bound like this for eternity. None could take her from him, not that they could now anyway. He would tear apart any who tried.

He would have tore Bill apart tonight for touching her, for violating her, for talking to her, hell for even _looking_ at her. Sookie was his! And the thought of Bill touching her, for trying to consume her as was only Eric's right, made him want to kill Bill Compton and any who stood with him. He would have too, if Sookie hadn't stopped him. Sookie. Why did she always have to protect Bill? Her attachment to the Southern vampire bordered on insanity and blindness in his opinion. Eric had been with both men and women in his long life, and he thought himself a good judge of both character and beauty. Bill Compton was lacking in both in Eric's opinion. But he supposed that just showed the goodness of Sookie's heart, that she could love him. Then again, he thought the same of himself sometimes. That it was only a merit of the unbelievable beauty inside of Sookie that allowed her to love him.

"So is this where you yell at me?" she asked timidly. He could see she was truly afraid. Good. Let her know how upset and angry he was over her actions. Let her know it was not acceptable to stand between him and Bill when he was meant to protect her, when Bill had to be punished for trying to take what was his. "Or are we going to get violent?"

Her words struck him deep. She thought he would physically _harm_ her? He wondered if Bill had ever laid a hand on his Sookie's delectable soft skin. The thought made him angrier. "That depends," he said slowly. "Are you going to tediously rant about why Bill Compton should be allowed to continue on this plane?"

"Oh honestly!" she cried in exasperation. "I _knew_ that was why you were upset! I knew it! I swear, Eric, I know I'm not the smartest girl in the world, but you're making me look like freaking Albert Einstein."

He raised an eyebrow at her, his expression still not softening. Now she would say she _wasn't _defending Bill? That she didn't try to stop him from killing that excuse for a vampire? "Forget that it was Bill, you still disobeyed me in front of another vampire. I thought I told you already, lover, that it would have to be different in front of others."

"Oh for crying out loud," she was starting to get angry. He could feel her emotions, but he closed off his own from her. After his night, he knew she would probably break if she had to feel the weight on his shoulders. "It was Bill, Pam, and Nefertari, not the freaking King of Louisiana!"

"Bill _is_ King," he reminded her coldly. He knew how easy it would be to end Bill. Maybe then the Authority would leave him alone, though he would probably have to be King. And that was definitely not something he wanted. Way too much paperwork. That, and with what he now knew of the rebels against the Authority, now that he had agreed to help him, he was pretty sure they would go against _him_ if he backed out. "He is also vampire, _and_ not mine. He is among those that need to know you are mine."

"Oh really?" she rolled her eyes. "So you're not just trying to rub it in his face?"

Eric growled. This was infuriating him more than usual. "I could care less what Bill Compton feels when he sees us, which he will have to do in any case. I care only that he knows that you _are_ mine, Sookie. No one, not even he is allowed to touch you or they will face death. That is the message that must be shown to keep some of the dangers away. And he _is_ the King of Louisiana. There's no way to hide this from him, not that I would even if there was. I am vampire, Sookie. You would do well to remember that."

He watched the hurt cross her features for a moment before she composed herself, getting angrier than before. "And I am my own person, Eric. And I am human. I don't care about your propriety stuff. You would do well to remember _that_."

He did not say anything for a moment, just watching her. Despite his anger, he couldn't help but feel aroused by this. She had such fire, such flame, such _passion_. It just reminded him of the way she looked when she was writhing under him. His pants were starting to feel constricted, and he knew the time for talk was about to be over. He sped over to her, knocking her back onto the couch. In one movement, he had ripped her robes off, leaving her exposed in only undergarments before him. She still had fear and anger in her eyes, but she made no sounds of protest. Instead, her lips had parted and her eyes had clouded over slightly. He bent down and crushed his lips to her, showing her no mercy.

Yes, he was most definitely a vampire, and she was most definitely human. That was not a thought he could ever let himself forget. She was fragile, and he would have to be careful. One day, when he could finally convince her she wanted to spend eternity with him, maybe then he could touch her like he wanted, like she wouldn't break if he lost control. Until then though, he would take care. He would love her enough so she never felt the need to stray, never sought satisfaction anywhere besides in his embrace. With that thought, he probed her mouth with his tongue, ready to remind her how exactly she was his.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

She always forgot herself when he kissed her, especially like this. He had had a thousand years to practice, and he had retained every skill through the years. He could make her melt with that wonderful mouth of his, make her want nothing more than to be consumed by him. He was being more rough than usual, but she didn't mind. She welcomed it.

"Where did he touch you?" he growled against her lips.

She wasn't sure why he wanted to know, but she reached up and pointed to her neck. He released her lips and attached his own to where she pointed. He sucked at her skin, drawing her blood to the surface, and grazing it with his fangs, though he did not break the skin. She moaned as he licked it, occasionally nipping her skin. His mouth and hands were making him melt against him. She could feel the heat gathering between her legs."Where else?" he demanded.

She brought her hands to her breasts, taking the mounds in her hand and moaning at the contact. He licked her fingers, right above her nipple, his tongue imitating what he would to do if her hand as not there. She sighed, arching her back into him. He was towering over her body but it was not enough. She wanted him everywhere. She moved her hands, and he immediately took one of her mounds in his mouth, his tongue lapping over her hardened nipple. She moaned loudly, her hands wrapping into his hair, trying to pull him closer. His other hand took hold of her other mound, his fingers tweaking her nipple. All the while, every lick, every graze of his fangs sent another vibration to her hot core. She was aching for him now. She needed him, every part of him.

Eric bit into her skin, and she moaned at the combined feeling of him sucking her blood and his tongue flicking her hardened nipple. She tugged at his hair again, her body arching to meet his. He pulled back and licked over the wounds, cutting his own tongue on his fangs and trailing over them to close them. He pulled away slightly and looked up at her, his eyes blazing and his lips bright red. He was so beautiful, she couldn't stand it. And he was all hers. He raised any eyebrow at her expectantly, and she knew what he wanted. She let go of his hair with one hand and let her fingers lightly graze down her stomach to her dripping core. She needed him to fill her, to consume her. He smirked slightly as he leaned down, his mouth following the path her fingers had set.

He dipped his tongue into her navel, causing her to arch her back. How did he know exactly how to touch her? How did he know exactly how to ignite every nerve in her body so easily? He slowly moved further down, leaving fiery kisses on her skin as he got to where he wanted to go.

Watching her, he gave her slit a long, lazy lick. She closed her eyes and moaning loudly. Suddenly the pressure of his body was gone and she opened her eyes. He was floating over her, his eyes bright. "Watch me, lover," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin, sending shivers through her body. He nipped her earlobe. "Watch me and know the only person who will _ever_ touch you, who will ever bring you such pleasure. Watch me as I erase even his touch from your skin and make you only mine." With that, he moved back down and resumed with a vengeance.

He thrusted his tongue into her dripping core, his thumb applying pressure to her swollen nub. She cried out, her hands wrapping into his hair, trying to push him in even further. If she thought his kisses were fiery before, this was inferno. Every inch of her was on fire begging to be touched, begging to feel him. He showed her no mercy as he switched his actions and took her clit into his mouth, and pushed a finger into her core. Using his vampire speed, he pushed another finger in easily and pumped his fingers, curling them to touch that sweet spot. She was writhing above him, unable to take it. She thought she was going to black out from the sensations vibrating through her body. His tongue was keeping pace with his fingers, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She was crying out his name now, begging to be brought the release she so desperately needed. She felt him smirk against her as he gladly obliged. His fangs lightly grazed her swollen nub, causing her to cry out as her release took over. It was so intense, she almost did black out, if it hadn't been for his still pumping fingers keeping her in focus.

"Eric, please," she begged as he continued his ministrations on her clit. She had come down from her orgasmic high but she needed more. She needed him to fill her.

He chuckled softly and kissed up her skin, leaving every nerve in her body crying out for more. His fingers were still pumping into her leisurely. He nipped at each of her nipples before moving up to her neck. "He will never have you again," he growled against her skin, his fangs scraping her throat. She moaned, feeling herself draw back to the edge. "You are mine, lover. Only mine. He will never touch you, or I _will_ end him."

She could only whimper, lost in the feeling of his body against hers, of his lips on her throat, of his fingers rubbing that sweet spot in her hot core. She was so lost in him, and she loved it. She had never felt this before, never felt so happy at losing control. She pulled his head up to look into his eyes. "Only you," she whispered. "Forever."

She pulled his lips down to meet hers, running her tongue over his fangs to cut it. He growled as her when her blood filled his mouth. He sucked on her tongue, pressing harder into her as his fingers sped up to an inhuman pace. He started grinding his bulge against her thigh. She reached down and undid his jeans, pushing them down his hips. As always, he saw no reason to swear underpants. She took his pulsing cock in her hands and marveled one again at his size. He was so perfect. He fit her so perfectly. He growled as she slowly pumped him.

Eric cut his own tongue on his fang and let his blood enter her mouth. It became a battle of dominance, of need, of passion. She was suddenly on fire. His blood tasted sweet, like heaven. And he was filling her with it. She could feel the last of the blood bond take its place over them as a new sense of being filled her. She needed him. She ached for him. She lived for this, for this feeling of him against her. "Eric," she moaned. "Please, I can't take it anymore. Please."

He grunted and pulled his fingers from her. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but that was quickly remedied when she felt the head of his cock tease her entrance. She couldn't take easing anymore. Not while the fire was spreading through her, not when every inch of her was calling to him. She bucked her hips up and felt him penetrate her more. He grunted in appreciation and pushed himself into the hilt. They both groaned at the feeling. This was new, this was best. She had never felt so completed, so full, so _good_. He kissed her as he started thrusting into her, both reveling in the feel of each stroke. Every thrust of his hips fed to the fire and she welcomed it more. His long strokes became harder and faster, pulling her to the edge. He was grunting in appreciation, and the sounds turned her on even more. He was so beautiful like this.

He began thrusting at an inhumane pace, making her cry out wantonly. Her hands ran over every inch of him she could reach, needing more. She was so close now, so close to falling off the edge. He seemed to sense this because he reached between them and pinched her clit. She cried out as her orgasm crashed over her, eliciting his own a few thrusts later. She felt his orgasm ripple through the bond. She cried out in surprise at his feelings so strongly flowing through her. The fire erupted throughout her body. Yes, this was best. This was perfect. He pulled out and fell next to her, both of them panting for air.

Eric pulled her to his side, wrapping his arms around her. She kissed his chest and rested her head on him. They lay there for a few moments, both thinking of what had just happened. Sookie had never felt anything like that, had never finished so satisfied.

"You no longer smell of him," Eric said suddenly.

"Oh," she said, not sure what to make of that. She had never smelled of Bill to begin with, but to vampires, their heightened senses helped, she supposed. "Well, that's good then."

"Is it?" he asked quietly. "You do not find opposition to this?"

She sighed and leaned up on her elbow to look at him. He was actually feeling insecurity. She smiled slightly. Eric Northman actually insecure. It was too silly. "Eric, I just bonded with you," she said. "You really think I care if I smell like some other vampire?"

He lazily drew light circles along her arm. "I know you care for him," he said bitterly. "Despite however much he hurts you time after time, you still care for him."

She sighed put her hand to his cheek. "Eric, that wasn't why I stopped you from killing him." He just raised an eyebrow skeptically. He did not believe her, she could feel that through their bond. "You're about to go against the Authority. They're supposed to be the big bad, right? You'll need every vampire you can get. Bill may not be as old as you and Pam, but he's strong. Besides, with the Authority already breathing down your neck, you really think it's smart to kill _another_ vampire? I mean, isn't that against your laws and all that?"

He was quiet for a long time as he contemplated her words. He suddenly pulled her close and kissed her firmly. "I misjudged you," he said when he finally let her go. She was breathless, but she knew he was trying to apologize. Okay, not apologize because he was Eric Northman. He was a Viking Sheriff. He did not apologize. But she knew this was his way of asking her forgiveness. "I will not make that mistake again."

"Make sure you don't," she smiled.

"I've never felt this before," he admitted quietly. "Feelings are not something we vampires can indulge in. But now that I _am_ giving into these feelings, I find myself strangely fascinated. This is all so new to me. I am sure I will upset you many times to come. I can only hope you will have as much patience with me to forgive me as you do Bill when I make mistakes."

She looked at him, feeling the uncertainty he still felt. He truly did not know if she would be unable to forgive him one day. She leaned up and kissed him quickly. "_This _is new to me too. Being with you is so different from being with him. And with the blood bond, I don't even know what to expect. And I know you do things without thinking of all the consequences or thinking its in my best interest that might make me mad at you. But I promise, I will always try to keep an open mind. Though," she smiled seductively. "The angry sex was definitely worth it."

He smirked and flipped them around so he was hovering over her. "If you wanted me to fuck you senseless, lover, all you had to do was ask." He kissed her neck.

She arched her back into him. "Eric?"

"Yes, lover," he nipped her earlobe before sucking on her pulse.

She needed a moment before words formed coherently. "Fuck me senseless."

He chuckled against her skin. "I would be only too happy to oblige." He was gone from her a second later, moving behind her legs. She moaned as he licked along her slit again, causing the fire to ignite within her again. Would this be how it was every time? She was definitely not going to complain.

Unfortunately, his phone rang to evilly interrupt them. She groaned in frustration. He reached over and handed her the phone before going back between her legs. "Hell-_oh_!" He had pushed his tongue into her hot core as far as he could.

"Sookie," Pam said in greeting. "Is Eric there?"

"Oh God," she moaned as his thumb pressed against her clit. "Er he's a little – _fuck_ busy right now, Pam. Can I – _yes_ – take a message?"

Pam chuckled. "Ask him if he'll share this time." Eric growled, having heard her himself. Pam laughed outright this time. "Hey, a girl can dream, right?"

"Did you – _Eric_ – need something?" Sookie asked, feeling Eric move his thumb over her swollen nub at vampire speed.

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt," Pam said. "There's someone here to see Eric."

"Who?" she bit her lip, looking down at Eric's head between her legs. He chose that moment to pinch her clit, causing her to spasm as she was hit with another intense orgasm.

"The King of New York."

Eric shot up then, speeding off the bed and taking the phone. "Pam?" he sucked his thumb into his mouth while keeping his eyes locked with hers, smirking slightly. She smiled and ran her hands over his hardening cock, watching him tense. Two could play that game. She leaned down while he talked and ran her tongue over the head of his cock. He growled, but continued talking.

Looking up at him to see him watching her, she put her lips over it and took him into her mouth as far as she could. She hummed against him and felt him shudder slightly. "I have to go," he growled to Pam. He groaned as she swallowed slightly, taking him even further. He was still not fitting completely so she wrapped her hand over the rest and pumped him to match the bobbing of her head. "Can't this wait? Fine. I will be there shortly." He hung up and threw the phone across the room.

In a flash, he had her off of him and on her back. He entered her swiftly, grunting at the feeling. She writhed as he thrusted into her hard and fast, clearly trying to bring them both to satisfaction as quickly as he could. She was already close again, but he seemed far from satiated. Sookie bucked her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust as he pounded into her at vampire speed. She felt the fire spreading through her again. She was so close, so ready to fall into the abyss. She felt as if she would black out from the intensity of it. And finally, it hit. He continued to fuck her through her orgasmic high, making her cry out. His appreciative grunts got louder as she bent down and bit into her neck. He growled when her blood entered his mouth and fell over the edge with her. She could feel the pulsing of his cock as he filled her with his load. She was panting as he closed the wound and kissed the healed skin. He leaned up to kiss her lips as well, showing no mercy to his assault. Finally, he released her and got up. "I have to go, lover," he said as he started putting his clothes back on.

"What's happening?" she asked as she looked at her shredded robes.

"The King of New York is here," Eric said after a moment. "It seems he is here o discuss our – joined efforts."

_The war. _She sat up quickly, her mind reeling. "I want to come."

"Sookie," he sighed. She could feel his caution and hesitation.

"No, Eric! This is important, to you, to me, to all of us. I'm going to be stressed enough. I want to be there so at least I know myself," she said quietly. She couldn't bear the thought of him going off to war, of dying - for real this time. He meant to much to her. Especially now with the bond. Her very being was connected to his. If he died, she would too.

"He is not one of us," Eric said. "He could hurt you."

"You're older than him, I'm assuming?" Sookie asked. He raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "hen, you can protect me. Besides, wasn't making me yours supposed to stop other vampires from touching me anyway?"

He looked at her for a moment, and she knew what he was thinking. She could feel it through the bond and though she could not hear his thoughts, she knew exactly what his feelings meant this time. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior. No talking out of turn, no disobeying, no nothing. I'll be a good little pet."

He growled. "You are not my pet."

"No," she smiled. "But we can let him think I am, right?"

He thought about it for a long time before nodded slowly. She could feel he was irritated for some reason, though she did not know why. Wasn't that what he wanted? Her to act differently in front of other vampires? To send the message that she was truly his? What better way than this? But then, why was he was annoyed right now? "Fine," he said finally. "Go get dressed."

"Do I have time to shower really quickly?" she looked down between her legs. With their heightened senses, wouldn't they smell their joining? She blushed at the thought.

"No," he smirked slightly. "It'll be better this way. There can be no question you are mine."

She nodded, seeing his reasoning. She got up and went up to her room to get dressed. She decided on a red dress, since she knew that was Eric's favorite color on her. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed at her appearance. There was no question that she had just been thoroughly fucked. Her lips were swollen and her face was still flustered. She decided against make-up then. If she was really gonna be seen as Eric's pet, she needed to look the part, right? She went back down and saw him talking on his phone. He smirked as he saw her and held up a finger to tell her to wait. She nodded and stood still, like a good pet. See? She could do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

He flew to Fangtasia with Sookie in his arms after assuring her a hundred times he would never let her fall. The thought of it made him laugh really, letting her fall. As if he could ever let her go, as if he could make a mistake where her safety was involved. Did she not know that his very existence was linked to hers now?

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall," he smirked at her when they landed at the back entrance of the bar.

She glared at him and straightened her dress out. "No one likes the "I told you so" cocky butthole, Eric."

He laughed and put his hand on the small of her back. "Did you enjoy the flight, lover?"

"Yes," she smiled and he could feel her contentment through their bond. She was so beautiful, so pure, so perfect, and she was all his. He pulled her in for a kiss, his mouth claiming hers. She let out a soft gasp but eagerly opened her mouth to him.

"Honestly, this will take half an hour tops and then you two can go fuck to your heart's content," Pam chided, suddenly outside with them. Sookie pulled away quickly, but she did not get far with Eric's arms holding her in place. "But try to keep it in your pants till then, please."

Sookie blushed bright red and Eric simply laughed. Pam definitely seemed to be willing to try harder with Sookie. Eric was sure it was because Pam had finally come to the realization that Sookie was not going to go anywhere, and as his child, she would just have to deal with it. That was good. He wasn't sure how many assaults of Pam's against Sookie he could take, especially when Pam could get _very _creative. But more than that, she was his child. He knew he was to her what Godric had been to him. He was pleased that she was finally approving of his choice.

"He is in my office?" Eric asked her. It was time for business. He pulled away from Sookie, keeping only his hand on the small of her back.

"Yes," Pam said. "Nefertari is keeping him – entertained."

Eric chuckled. "I am sure he is pleased with that."

"He seemed fine when I walked out just now," Pam shrugged. "Bill didn't seem too pleased, but then, I'm beginning to think that ugly face he makes when he's annoyed is just his normal face. Honestly, _that_ got your panties all wet, Sookie?"

"Must you always be so dirty, Pam?" Sookie sighed, trying and _failing_ to hide that beautiful blush from rising to her face.

Eric on the other hand was glaring at his child. She knew how he felt about Bill Compton touching Sookie or any thought that his filthy hands ever touched her skin. She would hear about it later though.

"Yes," Pam smirked.

Sookie felt worried. Eric send her waves of calm, trying to sooth her. He knew what had her so anxious. "It will be alright, lover," he kissed the top of her head. "He will not touch you."

"But he'll look at me," Sookie shuddered, "and right now, that will just upset me."

"I could cut out his eyes for you?" Pam suggested innocently. "I just had my favorite pair of pliers cleaned. I don't want to get them dirty again on Bill Compton, but then, it could be fun enough that I wouldn't really care."

"Pam," Eric cautioned softly when he felt Sookie's growing discomfort. He sent her soothing waves of calm again, trying to relax her. It would be fine. They would deal with this, go back to her home, and fuck again till sunrise. And Bill Compton would be nothing more than a memory, a disgusting memory.

"Fine," Pam rolled her eyes. "But now you have to buy me shoes."

He rolled his eyes. He hated fueling her shoe addiction. But he nodded and looked at Sookie. She seemed to be more at ease, which was good. With the King of New York here, appearances would be everything. "Remember what I told you, lover," he said quietly.

She nodded. "Yes, Master."

He smiled and once again kissed the top of her head. Yes, they were ready. They would finish this quickly and then retreat home. Home. Was it time to bring Sookie to his own home? No one other than Pam had ever been welcome there. He conducted all business at Fangtasia. It was not safe to tell others of his residence, especially for him. But he trusted Sookie. He trusted her enough to give her his heart. Couldn't he trust her with his resting place as well? He pondered the thought as they made their way to his office, ready to face anything, the Viking, his child, and his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the conversation between E&amp;S. I knew there had to finally be an honest conversation between them! Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought please! byee x<strong>


	12. With Power Comes Responsibility

**Sookie**

Sookie had to remind herself to breathe. Sure, she had met vampires before. Hell, she had been with two of them, stood with one while he died, and staked another herself. She had gone against two monarchs, and met the oldest vampire alive. The King of New York should have been no different. If anything, he should have been less intimidating. But this was different. She was meeting a vampire Eric would be fighting with, a Northern vampire. She wasn't sure if the rules were different in New York. She really hoped the propriety thing she hated so much helped them out right now. She did not want this new vampire even thinking about touching her. It was too creepy, how open these vampires were with matters of sex.

Then of course, there was Bill. She really did not want to see him right now, but she knew it was not something that could be avoided. It wasn't like she could have Eric ask the King of Louisiana to leave the room just because the little telepathic hybrid fairy had almost been raped by him.

She felt Eric send her waves of calm again and she took another deep breath. She could do this. She had to. Eric wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was his after all. And he loved her. He would keep her safe, both from the visiting vampire and from Bill.

They entered his office and she could already feel the tense atmosphere. Nefertari was leaning toward what Sookie assumed to be the King. Another man sat behind them, watching silently. Bill was sitting on the couch, glaring at them, clearly uncomfortable. Nefertari turned her head and smiled at them. "Eric, finally," she smirked. Her eyes met Eric's, and Sookie knew they were having a silent conversation.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting," he said, walking in and over to his desk, guiding Sookie with him. The King's eyes followed her intently. Eric growled. "Allow me to introduce my pet," Eric said coldly. "I should warn you now I don't like sharing."

"But of course," the King nodded his head slightly. "I mean no disrespect."

Eric situated himself in his seat and pulled Sookie into his lap. Bill growled, but fell silent when Eric glared at him. Despite official rankings, Eric was still ten times his age. Sookie had never been so glad of that. She put her hands over his as they wrapped around her waist.

"Eric," Bill started. Sookie refrained from rolling her eyes. He sounded so smug, probably because he was King and _technically_ ranked higher than Eric. Bu then, Eric was still en times older than him and much stronger. "Allow me to introduce Darius, King of New York."

"So, what brings you to Shreveport, Darius?" Eric asked, leaning back slightly.

"I left New York as soon as Lawrence got me your message," the vampire, names Darius apparently, explained, leaning forward slightly.

Eric did not say anything, though his hands tensed into fists. Sookie tried to send calm to him through the bond, as he had before, but he did not seem to relax as she did.

"He told you, I am sure, of the dissension in the country?" Darius asked. Eric simply nodded, still waiting for more information. "We are prepared to fight. The Authority has overstepped its bounds for the last time."

Eric exchanged a glance with Nefertari. Sookie saw her nod slightly before Eric looked back to Darius. Sookie found it interesting that Eric listened so readily to Nefertari when she wasn't his maker. Then again, she _was_ his maker's maker. There had to be some powerful mojo there, right? "And you are willing to follow us into this battle?"

"But of course," Darius looked from him to Nefertari and back again. "Who better to lead us than the ancient daywalker and the Viking king?"

"He is just a Sheriff," Bill glared at him. Sookie rolled her eyes. He was so childish, honestly. She bit on her tongue to stop her from snapping at Bill, who seemed to not have taken kindly to being ignored. It was clear Eric was the real power here, the real leader.

"But of course, Mr. Compton," Darius bowed his head to Bill respectively. "I simply meant from his human days. Talk of Godric's progeny has reached every corner of the earth."

"What kind of talk?" Pam asked eagerly. She was smirking slightly, and Sookie knew she was looking for fuel for later to piss Eric off.

Darius smiled slightly. "There are tales of the thousand year old Viking vampire who left no prisoners, who could disarm any vampire with just one movement, who had the strength of 20 vampires, who carried Godric's blood, the daywalker's blood, royal blood. It is said that you are ruthless, pragmatic, and strong. Talk of your many conquests have reached every corner of the earth. Many new vampires aspire to have half as many kills as you do. And I hear the women haven't been so lacking for you either."

Bill smirked triumphantly at Sookie. She knew he thought this information about Eric would put her off, would make her run back to Bill's equally dirty hands. But she knew all of this already, she had seen it. She knew what Eric was capable of. But she didn't need the reassuring wave Eric sent her through the bond. She knew who he was. He had never tried to hide that from her. And she loved him anyway.

"I, personally," Darius continued, "would be honored to follow you into war." He looked quickly at Nefertari as well. "Both of you."

"Those are touching words," Nefertari smirked. But Sookie could see the deadly gleam behind them. "But they do not offer assurance that we can win this battle. Why should I allow my kin to endanger himself? The Authority already does not bother me. I am sure I could convince them to leave him alone as well. Why should he fight for you?"

Sookie was confused. She thought they had already agreed to fight. She thought Eric was already prepared for battle, as was Nefertari. But Eric was feeling as cautious as Nefertari seemed. She looked back at him and saw his gaze hard on Darius. She could feel his distrust through the bond.

Darius did not even hesitate as he answered, and she knew right then that he had expected this. He had come prepared. He would be a good adversary. "There are also rumors of the real reason The Authority wants the King of Louisiana and the Sheriff dead." His eyes flickered to Sookie.

She felt the blood drain from her face. They knew of her? How could they? They had tried to be so careful. She knew what it meant if anyone found out. It would be open season on Sookie Stackhouse. Eric growled and held her tighter against him. "What do you know?" he demanded.

"There has been talk that you hold a hybrid fairy telepath in your hands," Darius said slowly. "That you claim ownership of such a magnificent asset."

"So they plan to kill me to take control of – this telepath?" Eric asked, not mentioning Sookie by name, though it was clear they knew exactly who the telepath was. She herself was annoyed. They were talking about her as if she was an object. Honestly, she knew vampires thought so little of humans, but this was ridiculous. She wasn't even fully human for crying out loud. But she kept her mouth shut. She was supposed to be a good little pet that listened to Eric's every command. "Why Bill Compton then?"

"They think if you are dead, the King of Louisiana will claim ownership," he looked to Bill.

So this was why both Eric and Bill were on Vampire's most wanted. Bill himself was smirking, as if he had thought the same thing. Oh the nerve of him! Over her dead body would she ever belong to Bill Compton again.

Eric was growling. She knew from the bond that he was feeling the same way. "How do you know this?"

"My resources as King of New York extend slightly further than your own, Sheriff," Darius said slowly. "I have been able to place spies in the ranks of the Authority some time ago."

"So there is no backing out now then," Nefertari sat back, her fangs extending out. Sookie could tell she was just itching for a fight, that they all were. Eric looked ready to kill right now. And it was all because of her. Eric could die, could _truly_ die, and it would be because of her, because of what she was, because of how they felt about each other.

"No," she whispered, though it might as well been shouting in a room of vampires. She felt Eric's sudden wariness and anger. "Sorry, _Master_," she said quickly, trying to cover it up and bowed her head slightly.

But it was too late. Darius was staring at her, raising an eyebrow. "So it is true. They say the telepath is your bonded. I presume this is the telepath?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

He had been trying to hide Sookie's involvement. Even if they knew there was a telepath, there was no reason for them to have contact with her directly. He didn't want too many eyes on her, but it seemed too late. He glared at Darius, his tone just as deadly. "That is not of your concern."

"It is if we're going to be fighting because of her," Darius growled.

Bill looked ready to pounce, but Eric glared at him to stop. Of course Bill would be so eager to jump in, so eager to prove himself to Sookie without thinking of the consequences. Darius was younger than Eric, but a lot older than Bill. There was no way he could defeat him. And yet, there he was, ready to defend Sookie as her stupid knight in shining armor.

Eric could feel Sookie's fear. Somehow, she still didn't want him to die. What was it about Bill Compton, honestly? Eric pushed the thought to the side, however, as he addressed the King of New York. "The telepath is _mine_," he said coldly. "I'm sure a King such as yourself would know the repercussions should you even try to touch her."

"I am well aware of the law," he snapped. His eyes grazed over Sookie. "She is quite an intriguing creature, I must admit. I can see why you would spill Authority blood over her."

"But that is not your own reason," Nefertari said, her tone lethal.

"I'm sorry?" Darius smiled at her.

"You were clearly ready to fight the Authority before you even knew of her existence," Nefertari explained calmly. "Why?"

Darius suddenly looked flustered. "That is not of your concern."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You expect us to trust you inexplicitly. You expect us to let you fight with us without knowing if you're as likely to stab us in the back as you are to stab our foes."

"Secrets, secrets are no fun," Pam hummed softly. "Secrets secrets are for everyone."

Darius looked nervously around him at each of the vampires. His eyes landed on Sookie last. "Won't your telepath tell you anyway?"

"It doesn't work like that," Eric said, his tone quickly becoming menacing. He would not give all information about Sookie, but some things couldn't hurt, things that could inadvertently prove she couldn't be valuable to all vampires, things that would keep her safe in the end.

"This is taking too long," Nefertari stood and walked in front of him. She put both hands on either side of his chair, pinning him in place. "Tell us what we want to know before I rip out your heart."

"You wouldn't," Darius said, though he sounded unsure.

Eric smirked slightly. He had to, of course, have heard stories of Nefertari. If there were tales of his ruthlessness, there would be odes to _her_ conquests. Everything he was, he had learned from Godric. And what Godric was, he had learned from the dark haired raven in front of them. But of course, as every vampire knew, no maker told their child _everything_. Some things had to be learned on their own, some things had to remain secret solely to that vampire. Of course, this was different in their case. Nefertari had loved Godric more than the usual maker child relationship. She had armed him with everything she had to protect himself, which Godric had gladly passed onto Eric, and so on to Pam. Their legacy was a strong one. It had to be, especially when it was headed by one as old as Nefertari. When she was gone, who would carry on the knowledge only she knew? This was a risk every maker had to face. More often than not, they kept their secrets selfishly close to them. But Nefertari was the last of the ancient vampires. Except for the daywalking secret she would never share, she had given Godric everything.

Darius, however, seemed as stupid as Bill. He tried to turn his head, tried to hide from them the truth. Nefertari sighed. "And here, I was hoping we could get to know each other better. Oh well," she put her hand over his heart. "I can just do that through your blood now."

"Wait, wait!" he shouted when Nefertari pushed against his chest. She paused and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Please, let me explain!"

"Nefer," Eric said quietly. He didn't trust this King of New York. From what he had heard of Darius, he knew he had once worked closely with the Authority, that he had been one of them. But they had shunned him for discreet reasons and given him one of the two kingdoms of New York to avoid bloodshed. There was something more here, and he would get to the bottom of it. He was older than Darius by at least four hundred years. It would be quiet easy to – pressure the truth out of him, with or without Nefertari's help. For now, however, he would let him talk. It would be far less messy.

Nefertari sighed and stood up. "Tell us."

"You remember the olden days, I am sure," he said, panting needlessly. "There was chaos without an authority of some sort. Most of us could manage ourselves, but some could not. That was why the Sisterhood was created, for those troublesome vampires."

Nefertari and Eric exchanged a glance. The Sisterhood? Could this be the reason for Catherine's involvement? "The Sisterhood is involved?" Nefertari hissed. If this was true, it was not good. They were skilled killers, intent with only one purpose: killing vampires.

"They have an alliance with the Authority," Darius said quietly. "Should there ever be war the Sisterhood would align themselves with the Authority. Easy targets, you see."

"What does that have to do with you?" Bill asked. Finally, an intelligent question. Eric still wanted to rip his unbeating heart out for touching his Sookie, but he had to give it to him. He wasn' a complete waste of space – right now at least.

"It has to do with all of us," Darius spat. "If the Sisterhood is involved, it means certain death for us all."

"And yet you are willing to align yourself with us," Eric said slowly. That couldn't be it. There had to be something else. Darius was trying to sidestep his true reason for wanting to go against the Authority. "Why?"

"Maybe I just believe in your power."

"Or maybe you want it," Nefertari said slowly. 'That's what this is about, isn't it? You want the Authority's power."

"I was once a part of them! I disagreed with their policies and they ostracized me!" Darius spat.

'They made you King of New York," Eric said calmly. Now it all made sense. Now it would be easy to control him. And Eric was nothing if not opportunistic. "That does not seem like much of an ostracization."

"Going from ruling over all vampires?" Darius rolled his eyes. "It was worse than death."

"Why didn't they just kill you then?" Bill asked.

"That would have raised too many questions," Darius said.

"So," Eric sat back, taking Sookie with him. "Out with the old, in with the new? Is that it?"

"That doesn't change the fact that the Authority needs to go," Darius said quickly. "They're too corrupt and too controlling."

"And you think you would be better?" Pam asked.

"Anyone would be better," Darius said. "But that is not the issue. We are not here to discuss the future. We must make it out of the fight first."

"I take it that means the Sisterhood's involvement?" Nefertari bit out.

Eric was discomforted with this information. He did not like the Sisterhood, and even less now that he knew the truth about Godric. He had always been taught to fear them. Godric instilled that in him. He knew why now, but for the first 1000 years of his vampire life, he knew nothing but fear. Eric Northman was not one to fear anything and so the fear quickly turned to hate. But he still knew enough that if they were going to be aligning with the Authority, Eric had more than enough reason to be afraid. Many of them were older than him, though none was older than Nefertari.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Bill finally spoke. "We can defeat them," he said. "They can't be too threatening.

Eric scoffed. He spoke like a child. Lorena had obviously not instilled enough fear in him. How she had ever thought herself worthy of becoming a maker was beyond him. First, she picked someone like Bill Compton, and then she didn't teach him enough to even be afraid of the Sisterhood. He should be locked in a coffin of silver for her unforgivable crime against vampires everywhere.

The door opened before anyone could respond. Ginger came in, but she seemed off. She was staring straight in front of her, her eyes clouded and lidded. 'Ginger?" Pam asked, slightly annoyed. He was as well. The workers knew not to interrupt him when he was in his office, especially when entertaining guests. But something was off about her.

Sookie stared at her for a minute before looking at him, her expression worried. "There's nothing in her mind. It's all smoke."

He raised an eyebrow. She was glamoured. "What is it, Ginger?' He wrapped his arms tighter around Sookie protectively. He would have to push her back if he needed to fight, which he might just have to do. But he could keep her safe, no matter what.

"Someone is here to see you," she spoke in a dazed voice.

He exchanged a glance with Nefertari. Whoever had glamoured her so well was clearly strong. If they meant ill intentions, the fighting would start here. He wasn't sure what talents The Authority had at its disposal, but if this was one of them, they were all in trouble. "Who is it?"

"The Ancient One has no name," she recited. "She sees all and knows all. She has no need for names."

The Ancient One? As in the Ancient Pythoness? She was the oracle that had spoken to Alexander the Great. She was the unofficial judge of the vampires. Her wisdom was infinite with her power to see the future. No one was sure how she could See. Many speculated she had some Fae in her. She was the second oldest vampire in existence, but the oldest to offer her help to all. She was the final disputer before battles. She was the final judge in major trials. And she never made house calls. "Please, send her in."

"The Ancient One requests you meet her in the bar," Ginger spoke. "She will await your presence on your throne." She just turned and left, leaving the office and closing the door behind her.

Eric looked at Sookie, wondering if he could somehow convince her to stay in his office. He was sure that would not work, even with Darius here. Instead, he sent caution through their bond, reminding her to be _a good little pet. _He hated to think of her like that. She was more than his pet. She was his love, his life. She was not just some human he wanted to fuck and feed from and then dispose of quickly. He wanted to make her his equal, to go on with her through eternity. It was no secret that he rarely offered his thousand year old blood to anyone. Since Pam, there had been no one he would have donated to. But he had bonded with her, he wanted to turn her. He loved her and would for all eternity.

But for other vampires to know the extent of his feelings was dangerous, both for her and him. They would come after her more than she was already coveted, whether to use her or harm him. She had to seem under his utmost control, though he was sure this would not fool The Ancient Pythoness. Others, however, like Darius, would see his involvement with her, would know he would do anything for her, would learn she was his weakness, and he knowledge would spread. Then, Sookie would be even more targeted. He could keep her safe, he knew, but one day, something might get passed him. He pushed such thoughts out of his mind. He was a thousand year old Viking! He was not weak. He would keep her safe for all of eternity.

He stood with her, and kept his hand on the small of her back. Bill glared at them, but as usual, Eric ignored him. He was being childish, which was stupid in front of – guests. Whatever his feelings were for him, he should have put them aside in front of others and the chance of true death. It made Eric slightly suspicious. Shouldn't even Bill Compton know the extent of the dangers they were facing? Didn't he care at all?

"We should not keep her waiting," Darius said quickly. He seemed nervous, and Eric was pretty sure he knew why. Only The Ancient Pythoness had the power to end his daydream of infinite power. Of course, in the end, Eric wouldn't allow it either, but he would play along for now. He would need as many allies as possible with the Sisterhood involved.

"Sookie," Eric held her back for a moment as the rest of the vampires piled out. "Please remember what we discussed."

"Don't worry so much, Eric," she smiled, putting her hand on his cheek. "It'll be fine. I will be the perfect pet. Besides, it can't be more different than acting like I was in front of Darius, right?"

"You don't understand," he said quickly. They could not linger too long. "The Ancient Pythoness is _the_ oracle. She spoke to Alexander the Great."

She gasped. "She's that old?"

"And that powerful," he said, nodding. "We must tread carefully. One wrong move and-"

She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him, cutting him off. "I trust you."

He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "I only pray I will be worthy of that trust."

She looked at him questioningly when she heard his tone. But he shook his head and stepped back, taking hold of her again and leading them out. She did not need to worry about his own insecurities about Godric's trust in him.

They walked out to the bar, and he was not really sure what to expect. There was never any telling with the Ancient Pynothness. She was just as unpredictable as Nefertari. When they walked out, he saw that Nefertari and Pam stood close together, waiting for him. They had to appear as a united front, there was no doubt about it. Bill stood slightly to the side, and Darius even further than that. All their attention was on his throne where the Ancient One sat. She looked straight ahead of her, her clouded eyes lost in her own thoughts. Her attendants stood around her, ready for attacks, ready to protect her. Eric stepped forward and stood between Bill and Nefertari, making sure to keep Sookie between him and Nefertari rather than Bill.

"Step forward Viking," the Ancient One's voice rang out. He sighed and took a step forward, trying to bring Sookie with him. "Leave the girl."

He looked ready to object, but Nefertari caught his eyes, shaking her head. She put her arm around Sookie's shoulders and Eric nodded slightly. He knew she would keep her safe. He sighed and turned back to the Ancient One, taking his place in front of her. He looked back slightly at Sookie and saw her worried expression. He sent her calm and reassuring waves through the bond, though he was not sure it would be alright, not when it was the Ancient One in front of him, not when she had the power to end him without moving more than two fingers. He bowed respectively and waited for her to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Nefertari<strong>

Nefertari _hated_ The Ancient One. She always had. Nefertari was older than her by a little over two thousand years, but somehow it was the damn Seer that was revered by all. Of course, Nefertari had never been interested in helping the race of vampires as the oracle had, but still. And who didn't use a name? Names were the only thing that defined them, those who lived many different lives as different people. Names were the only thing that connected them to themselves for all of eternity. Oh she knew the Ancient One's name, and she knew she was probably the only one alive that did. She loved hanging that over the Ancient Pythoness, the oracle that had Seen for Alexander the Great. So fucking what? Nefertari had fucked him. She had taken his blood. She had taken his heart until she glamoured him to forget her and he turned to Hephaestion for comfort. Of course, _Cyrus _had told him he would make it all the way to India though, so who didn't want to bend down and kiss her ass. It was disgusting.

She watched carefully as Eric stood silently in front of her. She saw Bill trying to edge closer to Sookie and she hissed at him, stopping him in place. Honestly, she did not like that vampire. Whoever made him was lucky they were dead, or Nefertari would take _great_ pleasure in hunting the bitch down and making her suffer for her lapse in good judgment.

"You bring war to this peaceful land, Viking," The Ancient One finally spoke.

"It is not I, your Ancient One," he said slowly, "the Authority that oversteps their bounds for the last time. And forgive me for saying, but there has not been peace here for a long time."

"For the girl." It was not a question, but then with her, it never really was.

"She is my bonded," Eric explained. "We have made the third exchange. She is mine. The Authority seeks to destroy me to take her. Should I not fight to defend myself and mine?"

Bill growled under his breath and Nefertari glared at him. Was he trying to make it worse? It seemed, she was not the only one who heard him. She saw Eric's shoulders had tensed, and the Ancient One turned her head towards Bill. The old hag might have been blind, but her senses were still vampire-like. "It seems, Viking," she said, "you have a competitor for her affections."

"Unfortunately," Eric said quietly. "However, it does not matter. She is mine, and we are bonded now. He will not have her, nor will the Authority."

"Unless they can kill you," she corrected.

"Is that what you see?" he asked quickly, his tone frantic. Nefertari was glaring at her. Of course she extended this. Of course she milked it for all it was worth. Was that why she was here? To assert her all dominating power over them? To remind them who was really in charge after he fought the Authority?

The A.P. looked ahead, her thoughts in another time. "It is still undecided," she said finally. "There are many factors at play here."

"The Sisterhood," Eric said knowingly.

"Yes, amongst others."

"What must I do?" Eric asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his tone.

"What makes you think I will help you bring bloodshed in this time?" The Ancient One asked.

Nefertari growled. She was getting sick of the games. "Then why have you come?" she demanded. Some of her attendants hissed at her blatant disrespect, but Cyrus simply smiled. Once again, they would get into a heated – conversation as they always did when Nefertari had the misfortune of running into the Ancient Seer.

"Whispers have reached even my ears," she said simply. "I must admit, I was curious." Her gaze fell lingeringly on Sookie.

Eric hissed, moving into a defensive stance. "She is mine."

"I am not here to take your fairy hybrid. I have no need of her," the A.P. said softly. "I simply wish to meet her and to relay a message."

"You've become a messenger bird now?" Nefertari smirked.

"It is not a message from any one person, Nefertari," she said. "It is a message of what I have seen. Fairy, step forward."

Sookie looked to Eric who nodded before she stepped forward and stood beside him. Nefertari had to admit, she did like the look of them together. She was sure Godric would approve, especially since Sookie was more than capable of handling Eric, arrogance and all. They were both stubborn enough that it might just work for all of eternity, which was what would happen if Eric got his way.

"Listen carefully," the A.P. said before leaning forward.

She heard Sookie gasp as she clutched onto Eric's arm to steady herself. She knew whatever the message was, it was being relayed directly in her head. Even for vampires, the invasion of the thoughts was sometimes overwhelming. She couldn't imagine how it would be for a vampire. But then, Sookie was used to people invading her mind, right? Nefertari found herself strangely concerned over the human girl. That was odd. She didn't care about anyone but Godric, his child, and his child's child. Who was this girl to have won her affections as well?

Finally, Sookie looked up at the A.P. "What does that mean?"

"That is for you to figure out," she said before turning back to Eric. "One of the factors will be your love for this girl. Be wise and it will not be an obstacle. Sometimes it is not brute strength that wins a war."

"You graciously offer your wisdom," Eric said slowly. She knew he was picking his words carefully as was always the way with the Ancient One. She had the power to end wars with one word, to end lives with a wave of her hand. "But I find myself unworthy of understanding your troubling words."

"They will reveal themselves to you when it is time," was her reply. She sat back and waved her hand. "Leave me now. I wish to speak to Nefertari alone."

Eric looked back at her. She nodded slowly, telling him it was okay. Cyrus wanted to speak to her alone? Oh this could only be good. He nodded and led Sookie out, looking to Pam to follow. Bill was somehow smart enough to know he should leave too. Darius was more than willing to run out of there. Quickly, only she remained in the room with the Ancient One and her attendants.

"Should I be honored by this private audience, Your Holiness?" she said sardonically, bowing slightly.

"There is no need to be rude, Nefertari," she said softly.

"What do you want?" she was tiring of her mind games. They had both been alive too long to play them, but that's what it always came to. Being smarter than your opponent, tricking them, outsmarting them, using any means necessary to survive. That was what she had been taught, what she had in turn taught Godric.

"I have a special piece of – advice for you," she said slowly. "For your ears alone."

The A.P. might have been world renowned with power and reverence, but neither ever forgot that Nefertari was older. Neither ever forgot how easy it would be for her to end the Ancient One. And so the A.P. never commanded her, as she could everyone else. Every other vampire would stab a stake through their own heart if she commanded it. But Nefertari was never one to bow down to anyone, not even the all seeing oracle.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

The Ancient One looked at her attendants and sent them away with a glance. This made Nefertari curious. What information should she have that not even her loyal oath induced attendants could hear? They left quickly, truly leaving her alone with the A.P. She waited until the room was truly clear before speaking. "I have come here today, not to help the Viking and his Fae, but for you."

"And what interest could there be surrounding me that would peak your attention?" Nefertari asked. "Don't you have more legendary heroes to send off to their deaths?"

The A.P. smiled. "I've always liked you, Nefertari, though I am sure the feelings have not always been reciprocated."

"Glad we have an understanding then."

She sighed, leaning forward slightly. "I have often found myself wishing things could have been different between us."

Nefertari raised an eyebrow at this. According to the Ancient Pythoness, all things were set in stone. Nothing should be regretted or looked back at to change. All things just were. Wasn't this her message? Wasn't this her reasoning for her power? She waited silently, waiting for her to speak.

"We have lived long lives, Nefertari, you and I. We have seen the rise and fall of many great civilizations and many that should not have risen at all. I like to think I have done everything I was meant to do. Can you say the same?"

"Yes," she said slowly. She did not know where this was going. Of course they had lived long lives. They were meant to live for all of eternity. It was what they had given their very souls for. It was their right to watch the humans live their mundane lives day to day, to feed from them, to crave the power of blood, to watch the developments through all of time. And she had seen some of the best of it. Her beloved Egyptians, the Romans, the Greek, the Indians, the Persians, the Chinese, she had seen them all during her lifetime. She had lived through over 5000 nights and days. She done much and never regretted anything. Until now of course. Until Godric met the sun.

"I heard of Godric's choice," she said. "I am sorry. I know what he meant to you."

"You know nothing!" Nefertari spat. She didn't care how all knowing the A.P. was. She had not lost a child, she had not lost _Godric._ She did not know the pain that filled Nefertari's very being, that consumed her with every waking moment, that haunted every horrid nightmare. "You do not know how it feels, Cyrus! Do not offer empty words of condolences and understanding. You know nothing of what I feel."

"No," she admitted, not fazed by Nefertari's outburst. "But I know you are in pain, old friend, and I can pity you for it."

"I do not want your pity," she growled. "Tell me what you want and leave from here, Cyrus. You have no business interfering in my affairs. You forget, _old friend_ that I am far older than you, and I do not bow to you or anyone else."

"You could have been more powerful than I," she said. "You can walk in the glorious sun. You are the oldest of our kind. You could have been a Queen, Nefertari, Queen of all the vampires. But you have wasted that."

"I did not want it," she shook her head. She never had. She did not want to command other vampires, to deal with their tedious affairs. All she had cared about was Godric. All she had lived for was to ensure his survival. Now he was gone, and she was searching once again for a purpose. She supposed she had found one in Eric. "You were ambitious, I was not."

"Yes," she said. "I was ready to join the ranks of the world and delegate to others. I was ready to do as I was supposed to and use my gift to help others of our kind. And I do not regret it. I know my words have stopped wars before. But I fear my time is coming to an end."

"Why?" Nefertari asked, confused. "Who would even dare go against you?"

The Ancient One smiled. Nefertari noticed for the first time how old the A.P. looked. It was as if all her wisdom over her 2400 years, all her knowledge was weighing down on her. "You know, don't you?"

"The Sisterhood?" Nefertari gasped. She could not believe it. She had not thought even they would go after the power sitting in front of her. She was revered by all, literally. She was a god amongst even the humans, the all powerful, all Seeing oracle that had guided Alexander the Great. "Not even they would be that foolish."

But it seemed that was all the Ancient Pythoness would say on it. "Many choices will arise in the coming days, old one, not just for you, but for your kin. There are two possible futures I see. It will be up to you and him to make it the right one for all of us, the one that will lead you both through the bloodshed."

"And there's no way you're going to tell me what I'm supposed to do exactly, are you?" Nefertari put her hand on her hip. She hated riddles, especially when they spelled certain doom if she was wrong.

The A.P. laughed. "You know me well enough to know I do not interfere directly in the affairs of fate. I merely guide, merely offer the choices. It is up to you to make them when they arise."

"Can you tell me one thing at least? One question I have. That is all," Nefertari had thought about this before, contacting the Ancient One and finding out the truth. It had been nagging her for days. She could barely rest because of it.

She looked at her apprehensively. "You may ask but I may not answer."

"Catherine," Nefertari said quietly. "Whatever choices we make, whatever happens, will I get the satisfaction of killing her before I meet the true death? You owe me this, Cyrus. After all that has happened, you owe me this peace of mind. Please, tell me."

The Ancient Pythoness turned her head slightly, looking into the future. "Catherine of the Sisterhood will die. Her time is quickly approaching."

"By me?" Nefertari demanded. She needed to know it was her that brought about Catherine's true death, that it was she alone that avenged Godric.

"Perhaps."

"If not by me, then who?" she growled. It was her right! She was Godric's maker. She was his avenger. She alone should kill Catherine.

"It is not clear," she said. "But you will rejoice when it happens."

"Thank you," Nefertari said quietly. She knew the A.P. did not have to tell her anything, but she had. She had kept information before, but for some reason, she had revealed this for her. And Nefertari was beyond grateful for it. Catherine was definitely going to die, she knew that. But to hear it confirmed just filled her up with joy. She wanted to rip the bitch's heart out for what she did to Godric. And to think she had had the nerve to contact him, to ask his forgiveness? She hadn't deserved it.

She remembered her last conversation with Godric well. He had asked to be released so she would not feel the pain from his decision. She had wanted to kill him herself in that moment. Like she could let him go through something like that alone. Like she hadn't loved him enough to want to feel every bit of his pain, trying to ease it. In his last moments, she had felt him reach out to her through their bond. He had felt such joy, such peace. She had begrudgingly let him go at that moment, had let him say goodbye. And it killed her every second since then. Though he had not directly named Catherine, Nefertari knew she was to blame for his growing depression, something he had been feeling for so long up to that point. How could she not have known? She felt it, but would hear his reassurances that he was just tired of the world. She had felt that once too, before she made him. She had suggested he make another child. Eric was surely old enough to handle himself. And it would have brought Godric joy perhaps. But he had decline adamantly. He had told her he had his hands full with Eric still, that he had given his heart and soul to her and to Eric and that was enough, that his time as a maker was over. She thought he would break out of his dry spell, as older vampires always did. It was not until she got his final call did she know she had failed him.

But now, to hear that Catherine was going to die, that those responsible would meet their end at her hand, it filled her with a sense of peace. There was still a hole in her unbeating heart that had once been filled only by Godric's presence, but she had a purpose still. She would reap revenge for him.

"You and I are not so different, Nefertari," the A.P. said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "We live to take care of those we care about."

"The one I cared about is dead," Nefertari said quietly.

"Perhaps, one of the things you cared about is dead," the Ancient One said softly. "But there is still the Viking. And I sense you care for him as well. You would watch the world burn to save him."

"He is all I have left." It was true. Eric was all she had. Her last tie to Godric. And she would turn this world upside down before she let that tie be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of this chapter :D SOOO okay I'm kind of torn of what to do next. I have about 4 different ways I'm thinking of taking this so I'm gonna ask you guys. What do you want to see happen? Any help would be much appreciated. :D Please feel free to message it to me if you'd like! Anyways okay thanks! byeee x<strong>


	13. Words of the Wise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Sookie**

Eric was already barking orders left and right, but she wasn't listening. She knew indistinctly that he was telling Pam to go to her house and grab her things from her house for her. She felt a breeze as Pam rushed out of the office. That confused her, where was she supposed to go? She couldn't bother herself to care just yet. Her mind was still reeling from the images the Ancient Pythoness had shown her. Sookie was used to hearing people's thoughts, hell she was a pro at it. She should be since she had spent her whole life perfecting the skill of blocking other people's thoughts. But it was so different with the Ancient Pythoness. She couldn't really explain it, but there was an eerie unsettling feeling that had come over her when it was done. And the things she had seen… she wished she could forget them. She knew they would haunt her in her dreams.

"Sookie," Eric was in front of her, both his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. She was vaguely aware of the fact that he had been trying to get her attention for a few minutes now. "What did she show you, lover?"

"What?" she shook her head to clear her mind.

"The Ancient Pythoness," he said slightly impatiently. "What did she show you?"

"I – I don't know," she stammered. The images, there were so many. She had seen the battle that would soon ensue. She had seen Pam rush to her, covering in blood, some of which was definitely hers. She saw Bill being thrown across a cemetery, giving the attacker a clear shot at _her_. She saw Nefertari and Pam crouching for somebody covered in blood. Eric! She was sure it had been him. She saw herself falling over him, in tears, begging him to stay with her. Image after image, she saw hundreds of vampires fighting, ones she knew, and a lot that she didn't. There was so much blood, she could almost smell it. And then she saw herself. She was standing perfectly still in front of her house. It was on fire. She stood there, just watching it. She was standing so close to the flames that she could feel them on her skin, but they didn't burn her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, just standing there staring as her house, her Gran's house, her _home_, burned to the ground. And then she knew. She wasn't human anymore.

"Sookie," Eric pulled her out of her thoughts again, his voice laced with concern.

"What is wrong with her?" Bill demanded. "What did you do?"

She hadn't even known he had stayed. Eric turned his head slightly to hiss at him, though his hands still remained firmly on her face, keeping her grounded, keeping her sane. "She is just overwhelmed," he said. Though he sounded confident, as he always did when addressing other vampires, Sookie could feel his uncertainty through their bond.

"I'm fine," she tried to assure him, but it sounded fake even in her own ears.

"Sookie, what did you see?" he asked again slowly.

"Blood," she choked out after taking a deep breath. "Oh it was so horrible! There were so many dead bodies."

"Theirs or ours?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. She forced herself to blink away the tears that had come to her eyes. She thought of Eric again, laying there in cold blood. She could not bear to see him like that, she could not bear to say it out loud, to admit it, not even to him.

"What else?"

"My house," she shrilled. "It was burning! I was burning it to the ground."

He did not speak for a moment, just looking at her intently before pulling her firmly into his arms. He knew how much that house meant to her. And he knew there were no comforting words that would help her part with it. But it felt nice to feel him holding her, to know she was not alone. It had not escaped her attention that as she had watched herself burn down the house in the image, she had been standing there alone. There was no Eric, no Bill, no Pam, no Nefertari. Hell, not even Sam was there. She prayed that did not mean what she was scared to even think to herself.

The door opened and Eric quickly let her go and pulled her behind him. Nefertari stepped in, her face solemn. "Well?" Eric said quietly.

Nefertari took a moment to look at him. Whatever the Ancient Pythoness had told her, she was clearly having trouble dealing with it. "Well what?"

"What did she want?" Eric demanded.

"The same thing she always wants," her eyes flickered to Bill. Sookie noticed she seemed tense by his presence still, but not by hers. She wondered if she had somehow passed into the realm of Nefertari's approval now that she was bonded to Eric, her only kin left. "To know what I've been doing, threatening me to not stray, etc, etc." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, how that old hag came into so much power, I will never know."

"The Ancient Pythoness is wise and just," Bill said automatically.

Nefertari chuckled at that, walking over and falling back on Eric's couch. "Spoken like a good little vampire. It's a load of bullshit if you ask me."

Bill was clearly uncomfortable with Nefertari's nonchalance but Eric kept his face calm. Like her, he had clearly put together that Nefertari would not speak in front of Bill.

"What do we do now?" Bill asked tensely after a few awkward moments.

"_We _don't do anything," Eric said coldly. "You will go home, and await further orders. We have a lot to reevaluate after the Ancient One's cryptic words."

"Need I remind you that it is I who am king, Eric, not you," Bill said through clenched teeth. "You do not _order_ me."

Honestly, she was so tired of this pissing contest Bill was trying to hold with Eric. It was clear who would win, and yet he _still_ tried to engage him. It was also clear that Nefertari and Eric were both tired of it too. "This is ridiculous," Nefertari rolled her eyes, though she did not move in the slightest otherwise. "Really Compton, I think it's safe to say that the Authority has dethroned you since they _are_ trying to kill you. I think it's also safe to say that you are a soldier, but you're not a leader. You could stay here and listen to us figure out how to get us all out of this war you two brought on us, but I doubt you'll have anything to contribute. And clearly, my kin thinks better without your incessant and unsuccessful attempts to steal his bonded, so I think it's best if you leave, don't you? I mean, if you want us all to stay alive, of course."

"You have no authority here, Egyptian," Bill hissed at her.

Eric growled. Before Sookie even knew what was happening, he released her and stood before Bill, standing at his full height, tall and imposing over Bill Compton. "But I do, and I think you've overstayed your welcome. You will leave Fangtasia now. Or I will take _great_ joy in kicking you out, quite literally of course."

Bill glared at him for a moment, and then, with a last glance at her, he was gone. Sookie let out a sigh. Finally, the tension she hadn't even realized she was feeling lifted from her. She could breathe again without him here. She waited a few moments until she was sure he was gone and then looked at Eric. "What now?"

"Now," Eric exchanged a meaningful glance with Nefertari. "We plan how to survive through this."

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

He had always hated Bill. He often wished Bill would die in the slowest, most painful way possible. But seeing him embarrass himself, especially in front of Sookie really made him wish he could keep him around forever. Well, preferably chained and scarred, of course. But he couldn't think about that now. Bill Compton, and his hatred for him, was not even on the list of top 10 things he needed to worry about. Except, of course, in the sense, that he had to ensure Sookie's safety from him. Right now, however, the Ancient Pythoness's appearance and her cryptic words were more pressing than Bill.

"Sookie, did you see anything else?" he asked her intently, trying not to overwhelm her but needing to know all the same. He was sure she had kept most of the information to herself while Bill was here, but right now, it was too important to hold off any longer. The sooner they knew what was coming, the sooner he could figure out how to get them all out of this. That was what he was good at after all, survival. That was what Godric had taught him, what had gotten him through the last thousand years and hopefully for another thousand more.

Sookie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I saw fighting. There were a lot of images and we were in a lot of different places. There was a building at one point. Then, we were in a cemetery. There was so much blood! I don't know who's it was, but there was a helluva lot of it. And Bill was overpowered. Pam seemed okay though. And-." She paused, opening her eyes again. He could feel her fear through their bond. Whatever else she had seen, it was bad, very bad. That was not good.

He went over to her and put his arms around her. Silently, he guided her to the couch, next to Nefertari and sat her down. Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands in his. "We need to know, lover. Whatever it is, we will protect you."

"You were down," she said quietly. Nefertari tensed next to her. He himself froze and clutched her hands tighter. "I don't think you were dead, but you looked like you lost a lot of blood. I – I don't know."

"Just because the Ancient Bitch saw it does not mean it's definitely going to happen," Nefertari told him quietly. He knew she was trying to convince herself as much as she was him.

He ignored her, staring still at Sookie. He knew not everything the Ancient One saw came to pass, how could it, when so many choices affected the future? But it was still unsettling. And she had told him that many different futures could come to pass, all depending on what they did. But he was still alive now, and he would be sure to stay that way. He had not _just_ bonded to Sookie to have their time together be so short. He had been alive for a thousand years, he had learned a thing or two about keeping himself alive. He would rip them all apart if he had to.

"Sookie, we will fix this, don't worry," he promised her.

"There was something else," she said slowly. She looked at him, her face impassive now. "You know how my house was burning?" He waited for her to speak for a few breaths. "I was standing there alone, and I was definitely not human."

He raised an eyebrow. Not human? "Are you sure of this?"

"Dead sure," she said softly.

"As vampire or fae?" Nefertari asked the question that was on his mind. Sookie wasn't fully human already. It could also be the fae had somehow transformed her to keep her alive, gave her more powers and a longer life. He didn't want to think it was a vampire and have the thought be crushed later. Sookie as a vampire, his bonded, with him for all eternity. The possibilities were endless, and even the thought of it made him happier than he was sure he was allowed to be.

"I hadn't thought of that," Sookie said. "I'm not sure. It wasn't that I looked different, but I just knew, you know?"

They sat in silence for a few moments. His mind was reeling in eighty different directions. How was he to keep them all alive? At least she said Pam was okay, though how long, he wasn't sure. What had changed Sookie? How were they going to win? He had no answer to any of these. He looked at Nefertari, though he held on to Sookie. "We could attack them at once," he said, a plan slowly forming. "If there is dissension everywhere as Darius and his lackey said, then this would be an advantage."

"They would be too busy fighting in too many places for them to focus only on us," Nefertari nodded.

That was exactly what he was thinking, though he was sure it wouldn't matter too much. It was Bill and him that had the target on their backs, it was them that would be focused on more than the others. But if they could cause enough of a distraction elsewhere, it would help. At this point, they needed every advantage they could get.

The door flew open, and Pam stood before them, Sookie's bag in her hands. He stood, and pulled Sookie up with him. He had decided the moment he knew the Ancient Pythoness was here that Sookie would not be going home tonight. There were too many unfamiliar vampires here, and with the upcoming war, it was too dangerous. Also, the scents Pam had caught the other night outside of her house unsettled him. He would send Chow tomorrow night to check it out. For now, he was going to take her back to his place.

"We will discuss this at my home," he told Nefertari. "Sookie and I will go there now. Meet us there." She nodded and he looked back at Sookie. Just as he expected, he felt her disagreement through the bond. He pressed his hand gently against her mouth before she could start yelling. "Before you start protesting, which I know you will, You will be coming to my home. It's not safe for you anywhere else right now. Besides, you'll like it. I have a pool."

She just glared at him and crossed her arms. "Well since I don't have a choice, it better be heated." He smirked at her, though he did not say anything. He was already thinking about all the things he would be doing to her before the sun took him. They had been interrupted before, and he was looking forward to taking to slow, possibly painfully so. He looked at Nefertari and Pam. "We will see you both there." They nodded, and he led her out. There was a lot to think about tonight, and he knew they would have to formulate a plan, but for now, he just wanted Sookie. Everything else would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>I know it's been forever since I updated. School has been beyond a bitch and to be honest, I wrote this chapter like 5 times but I kept changing my mind cause I didn't know what to do next. But now I have a plan whoo! Anyways, pleaseee review and let me know what you think. Thanks byee x<p> 


	14. Home Is Where I Keep My Secrets

**Sookie**

For a long time, Sookie had not known Eric had a house. She just assumed he lived in Fangtasia, since he spent so much time there anyway. But then, she realized, that would ridiculous. He had already proven time and time again that he was a vampire of means. He could more than afford a house, several houses even. And seeing the fucked up Disney World everyday must have gotten annoying after a while. She wondered if Pam lived with him too or if she had her own house. As Eric drove them to his house, she asked him.

"Pam has several of her own houses," Eric said, looking at her. Her heart quenched as she silently begged him to look back at the road. Honestly, _he _might not need to look but she was terrified. "Though, I do keep rooms for her in all of my dwellings should she need to stay over. After all, Pam would never stay on a couch or underground. And something about the closet space." He rolled his eyes.

"All of your dwellings?" she asked incredulously. "Jeez Eric, how many homes do you have?"

"I have several safe houses, but only one home, lover. That is where I am taking you now."

"Why can't we go to my house?" she asked.

"It's not safe," he responded as he sped up. "There were too many scents there, ones we did not recognize. Until we can find whoever was at your house, it is too dangerous for you to be there."

"So you're taking me hostage, aren't you?" she raised an eyebrow. Of course he would, the high-handed asshole.

"Not hostage," he smirked. "You _are_ free to come and go, of course."

"By myself?"

He didn't respond for a few moments. "You won't even notice Bobby is there."

She rolled her eyes. "Eric, Bobby _hates_ me. And I don't need a babysitter."

"Bobby has explicit instructions to be polite to you," Eric said, his eyes narrowing. She knew he was probably wondering what the most gruesome way to torture him would be if he didn't comply with that instruction.

"Doesn't mean he has to be polite in his thoughts," Sookie reminded him.

"Shall I spray his brains across your wall then?" he smirked devilishly. She _hoped_ he was kidding.

"Because I want another death on my hands? No thank you."

"Well technically, lover," he said as he took a turn. "The blood would be in _my_ hands."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean! You're already fighting a _war_ for me. There will be plenty of deaths on my conscience already. I don't need another unnecessary one just because he can't control his thoughts and doesn't think I'm good enough for you."

"You _are_ aware that these vampires want to use you or kill you, yes?" he asked her incredulously.

"Yes, but it doesn't make it any easier," she sighed. He wouldn't understand. He was a vampire, and she was human. Killing to him was just as good as sex, and often went hand in hand. She wouldn't be surprised if he came to fuck her into oblivion after each battle.

"Lover, I will always protect you," he said slowly. "Whoever the enemy is, whatever I have to do, they will pay for even thinking of touching you. You are mine, and I always, _always_ protect what is mine. Particularly when I am utterly in love with it."

"I'm an it now, am I?" she asked, smirking. She was incredibly touched by his words, and since she didn't know what to say, she decided to make a joke.

He smiled, though she could still see the pure hatred and rage behind his eyes. "When it comes to these vampires, you would be. You already know I do not think of you as such. You're my lover. No, you're more than that. You are my life." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "These vampires, and Bobby and anyone else will have to die if they mean to harm you."

She sighed and leaned back in her seat as he pulled up to a gated community. "Still sucks," she grumbled before she saw him take out a card and swipe it through the machine. The gates opened and he drove through. Her eyes widened when she saw the houses. "Eric, you live in a _mansion_!"

He laughed as he drove past the houses and pulled into a driveway. The house was slightly more modern than the other houses, and white where the others were made of extravagant bricks and other material. "I like the space," he said before he got out and flashed over to her side to open the door for her.

"Though," she smirked mischievously. "I'm not sure Pam's closet would fit in even here."

"Don't I know it," he grumbled, rolling his eyes before he led her in. "Come, let me show you where you will be living till this is all sorted out."

He led her though the house, where she found that all the upstairs floors were meant for show. Still, each room was beautifully decorated as if the most important guests would be staying in each of them. The kitchen was fully stocked, which, he explained, was for his day was a pool in the backyard with a Jacuzzi. Though, calling it a backyard was more of an understatement. From what she could tell, he had enough space to make an entire park back there! The living room was primarily white, the only color being the black tables and the dark swords he had on the wall. He saw her staring at them.

"These were my swords when I was a Viking," he explained, taking one down to show her. "It took me centuries to find them again, since they were lost when Godric turned me and I left Sweden."

"How did you know they were yours?" she asked, amazed.

"I forged these with my own hands," Eric said, smiling proudly. "I could feel myself in them when I held them. I remembered what it felt like when I gutted my enemies with them. It is one of my strongest memories from being human. Also, see this symbol?" he pointed to the hilt. "That was the symbol of my tribe, and the one under it was the one of my family."

"It's beautiful," she said, in awe as she looked at the powerful weapons Eric had used when he was human. She could imagine him slicing his enemies down with them, and she shuddered at the image.

"Thank you, lover," he said as he replaced them on the wall. "Come, let me show you the parts of the house I use."

He led her to an elevator and took her down what felt like several stories. As they descended into the earth, he turned to her. "Lover, the only people I have told the location of this house to are Pam, Nefertari, Godric, and my day guards. Not even Chow knows the location, and Bobby definitely does not, though I may have to let him know if he is to escort you," she made a face at the words, "during the day."

"And now you're showing me?" she asked, genuinely touched that he trusted her enough with this.

"Yes," he said. "But you must know how important it is that the location stays a secret. I conduct no business here, and I have no guests besides Pam. To let others know where a vampire lays dead to the world could be deadly."

She nodded, understanding. He was a very secretive person as it was. And so she was not surprised his house fell under the same levels of secrecy, if more so. She understood how dangerous it would be if his enemies learned where he would be defenseless during the day. She vowed to never reveal it to anyone.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She was swept away by the raw need she could feel even in his kiss. He pressed her against the wall of the elevator, and lifted her legs up to wrap around his waist. He deepened the kiss when the elevator dinged and the door opened. But he did not release her. He flew them through the house and the next thing she knew, she was laying back on a bed, and his lips were attached to her neck. He had already somehow opened her blouse, and his hands already kneaded her breasts. She could already feel the wet pool gathering between her legs. Just the thought of what was to come made her so wet.

"The rest of the tour can wait," he muttered against her skin. With one hand, he pulled her dress up as he claimed her lips again. "I did not get to fuck you properly before, lover. I plan to remedy that now."

She moaned as his hand slipped into her panties and ran across her slit. Smirking at her, he made his way to her breasts, leaving kisses along the way. Meanwhile, he pushed his fingers into her core. "No one is going to take you from me," he vowed before he bit into her breast. She moaned as he broke the skin, feeling herself come closer to the edge. His fingers still expertly thrusted into her, making her cry out. When he rubbed her clit with his thumb, she fell over into the abyss, calling out his name.

He moved back up to claim her lips and she could taste her own blood in his mouth. Swiftly, without breaking contact, he had his trouser unzipped and pulled down, pushing himself into the hilt. They both moaned at the contact. It was faster than she was used to with him. He usually took his time exploring her, enjoying her. But today, right now, she could feel his raw need radiating off of him. He needed to be as connected to her as she did to him.

He thrust into her hard and fast, leaving them both panting for more. His lips moved passionately against hers, and while one hand held her in place, bruising her skin, the other pinched her pebbled nipples, making her once again come close to the edge. "Mine," he growled against her lips, thrusting into her now at vampire speeds. She knew she would be bruised tomorrow, but she did not care. She wanted more of him, she wanted all of him.

Sookie cut her tongue on his fangs, letting his mouth fill with her blood. He growled as he cut his own tongue as well. She fell over the abyss, her orgasm more intense than she had ever felt before. She was sure she would black out from it. Only his continuous thrusting kept her in check.

He suddenly stopped, still lodged into her and looked towards the ceiling. With an annoyed look, he looked back at her and kissed her softly before resuming his thrusts. "I am going to _kill_ them," he growled before he picked up his speed again. She clutched the sheets under her and threw her head back as he nipped on her neck, though he did not break skin. She could feel every thrust, every ridge, every delicious part of him, and it was driving her insane. She came again, screaming his name. With a few more thrusts, he shuddered and spilled his seed into her.

"I'm sorry, lover, but it seems we are needed upstairs," he kissed her lightly before he pulled himself out. He cut his finger with his fangs and pushed it into her quivering core, spreading his blood through her sopping pussy. Immediately, she felt the relief spread through her.

"Thanks," she smiled, wondering what the hell was so urgent that they had to stop this. And then she remembered. Just a little war, of course. How could she forget? They dressed quickly and he led her back to the elevator.

Eric wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. "This will be over shortly, hopefully. And then I will fuck you senseless all night."

"I'll hold you to that," she smiled before the elevator doors opened and they walked into his living room. "Hey Pam, Nefertari."

"Sookie," Pam smiled and Nefertari nodded. "Mmm honestly if I knew you smelled this good after you had Eric's seed in you, we would have let you fuck some more before we interrupted. The war can definitely wait."

**Eric**

Eric smirked at his child while his lover blushed. "Be nice," he chided her. He led Sookie to one of the sofas and gestured Pam and Nefertari to sit across from them. "We must act quickly," he told them, falling back immediately into military mode. Eric had a thousand and some years of experience of this, of fighting for his survival, of plotting and planning to do whatever he had to. It had only been with the Great Revelation that finally, he could be a lot more subtle with his tactics. Before, he would win what he wanted with blood, and it seemed, to keep Sookie, he would once again have to fight his enemies more obviously.

"Like I said before," Nefertari said, leaning back, "we can have the different sects fight different battles all around the country. If we defeat the Authority here, the rest of the world will fall as well."

"But will we still have enough fighters?" Pam asked. "Even if there are 3000 plus vampires who hate this fucking Authority, there will be many more we have to fight. Can we really afford to split up when our numbers are so low in the first place?"

"Especially with the Sisterhood involved," Eric added.

"The Sisterhood will fall," Nefertari promised quietly.

"Is that what the A.P. saw?" Eric asked softly. He had wanted to ask her before, but Bill was there, and he knew Nefertari would never speak in front of him, not if what the A.P. said was important. Clearly, the Ancient One had given Nefertari information she would have otherwise kept to herself if anyone else had asked. He knew the relationship between the two ancient vampires was strained at best. While Nefertari was older, the A.P. wielded more power, and he believed they hated each other for it. Though, he would never voice this to Nefer. He knew her well enough to know she would rip him a new one if he did.

Nefertari sighed, and looked at him for a long time. "She told me that Catherine will die."

Eric felt happiness at this news and he knew Sookie could feel it through the bond. He did not even bother hiding it from her. Let her know. He _was_ glad. Catherine would meet the true death and pay for her sins against his maker. "What else did she tell you?" he asked, much more eager now.

"The same shit she sprouts all the time," Nefertari rolled her eyes. "There will be choices and the ones we make will set the future of vampires, blah, blah. I mean honestly, I think she just likes hearing herself talk."

"So she didn't tell you if we'd actually survive?" Pam grumbled. "Wonderful."

"We will survive," Nefer said firmly.

"But you can't know that for sure," Sookie said softly, speaking for the first time. He could feel her hesitation at speaking to Nefertari, but she continued anyway. He sent reassuring waves through the bond to her. "I mean, what if one of you is hurt? In my vision, you were all hurt at least a little bit. What if—what if one of you meets the true death?"

"Then we meet the true death," Nefer shrugged. He knew she felt as if she had nothing to live for now that Godric was gone. "But we will not. We will make it through this. The A.P. said it would be our choices that made sure we all got through this bloodshed. That means she saw scenarios where we did survive. And I intend to do whatever I have to in order to make that vision come true."

"And you think our best plan would be to attack them all at once?" he asked, a million strategies playing through his head. He had to make sure they all came out of this alive, at least the four of them. He would not lose his last tie to Godric, or his child, or definitely not his lover, not when he had just found her.

"I do."

"And where would we be?" Pam asked. He knew that whatever he decided, whether she liked it or not, she would put her all into it, and do her damnedest to do him proud. He was her maker after all. She was the last of the line of Nefertari, the legendary daywalker. She would be strong, just as they all would be.

"The Sisterhood Base Camp," Nefertari said.

"And that has nothing to do with _our_ vendetta against Catherine?" he asked, emphasizing the our of it. He knew she was thinking of Godric, and he would be damned if he let her keep him out of extracting revenge for his maker.

She smiled slightly as she picked up on his words of choice. "Yes, and no. While I want to be wherever she is so I can have the joy of seeing her meet the true death," Nefertari said, "the Sisterhood is their strongest foothold at the moment. And let's be honest, _we_ are our strongest force. We should attack them. Let the other divisions fight the lesser sects of the Authority."

Eric nodded. He knew she was right. With him and Nefertari, they were the strongest force that would be in the war. It seemed only fitting that they fought the Sisterhood. At least then, they knew they had a chance of surviving the whole thing. If they let others do it, and they failed, he and the others could become cornered from all sides. And that would not be good, not when one of those sides was the Sisterhood.

Before he could respond, his phone rang. He growled as he looked at the caller id. "What do you want, Bill?" he demanded as he answered it.

"Have you come up with a plan yet?" the king asked.

Eric smirked, knowing he was probably agitated not only because they were planning these things without him, but also because Eric had been alone with Sookie. He really hoped Bill drove himself mad with the images of them together. "We're discussing it now."

"And you don't think I should be _involved in_ these discussions?" Bill asked irritably.

"Well I don't exactly think you'd have anything particularly important to add, so no," he said. Pam was smirking, while Nefertari looked bored. Sookie just felt annoyed. He couldn't blame her. Bill brought out that emotion in him too.

"Well, seeing as it is _all_ our lives on the line, I think I should at least hear the ideas you come up with."

"Very well," Eric admitted this was a good point. "We will be at Fangtasia shortly."

"I will be waiting."

He hung up and looked at his companions. "That was Bill. Looks like we're going to have to reconvene this meeting at Fangtasia."

"Do I have to come?" Pam rolled her eyes. "I feel as if I've seen enough of Bill for twenty lifetimes."

He just smirked at her, knowing she would come either way. He took Sookie outside and picked her up. "It'll be faster to fly, lover."

She groaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you drop me, so help me Eric, I will find a way to come back and haunt your ass."

"As long as you're doing other things to other parts of me as well, haunt away, lover," he smirked as he took off. Nefertari picked up Pam and joined him. Unfortunately, Pam had not yet achieved the skill of flying. Though, she _could _hover for a few minutes. He was sure, with time, she would get it. After all, not everyone was as amazing as he was.

They arrived at Fangtasia quickly and he set her down. Sookie smoothed out her dress and glared at him. "I hate flying."

He laughed before he kissed her. "Do not worry, lover, you will enjoy it more soon enough."

Nefertari and Pam landed next to them. "Let's get this over with," Nefertari started walking to the bar.

Eric felt Sookie's hesitation. She did not want to see Bill. He took her hand and brought it to his lips to place a small kiss. "Do not worry, lover, he will not touch you. I will not let him."

"I know," she smiled, feeling more assured. It baffled him how much her trust meant to him.

"And if does," Pam said as they made their way to the bar. "I could always cut off his fingers and dick for you."

Sookie blanched at the image but he just smirked at his child. "We'll see, Pamela."

Ahead of them, suddenly, Nefertari stopped. He could see she had gone tense. And when he came next to her, he knew why. He caught the scent as well. He picked up Sookie and with a flash, they were all inside the bar, reading to attack. He pushed Sookie behind him as he took an attacking position. For at the bar, next to Bill who looked rather uncomfortable, sat Catherine, a True Blood in her hands, and a cold look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I know, I know, it's been FOREVER since I updated. I'm so sorry about that. Thank you guys for sticking with me, and not killing me haha yeah I know I said I had several ways to write it and now I had it planned out, but honestly, after I figured out the plan I just couldn't figure out how best to do it. And then I just kinda lost touch with it. But after many hours of planning, I am once again on track. I promiseee to update more often! And I made this chapter a lot longer than usual to make up for it :D Sorry if the smut is kinda rushed. It's been a while since I wrote smut honestly. But I shall get the hang of it again soon! <strong>

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! Thanks 33**


	15. Sudden Surprises

**Nefertari**

Nefertari was getting sick and tired of seeing Catherine his much. She had vowed to herself that if she ever saw the bitch again, she would end her right there. Unfortunately, Catherine had managed to evade her true death thus far. Nefertari took what little pleasure she could in knowing the vampire who had betrayed Godric would not be too long for this world.

"You know, Catherine," she said bitingly, speeding over to stand in front of her and Bill. "I'm beginning to wonder if you just enjoy riding alongside death."

"Save the pleasantries, Nefertari," Catherine stood up, putting her bottle on the bar. "We need to talk."

"Let's go to my office," Eric said softly.

Nefertari did not wait. She needed to get in position in case this little chat turned sour. She needed to be ready to end Catherine at a moment's notice. She sat on the couch in Eric's office, and waiting for the others to join her. Bill came in after her, choosing to stand near the desk. Catherine followed shortly after, not moving too far from the door. Pam, Eric, and Sookie came in last, moving to the other side of the desk. Eric casually sat down, pulling Sookie with him onto his lap. Pam stood behind them. Nefertari couldn't help but smile slightly at the devotion this group had to each other. She knew Pam would burn the world to save Eric, and she was beginning to believe Sookie would too. That gladdened her. Eric was her very last tie to Godric, he who knew him almost as well as she did. To see him so happy, so loved, it warmed her ever frozen heart.

"Speak," he said coolly to Catherine.

Catherine's attention, however, was on her. Nefertari barred her fangs to the Sister. "We don't have all day," she added coldly.

Finally, Catherine looked to Eric. It seemed that they knew Eric would really be the one leading the revolution. "We know what you're planning," she said. "It will not work."

"That's why you've come?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow. "To tell us that you know we plan to stop you? To tell us you think you can defeat us?"

"So you do not deny it?"

"I thought you knew the answer to that already," Eric said coldly.

"I thought you'd at least try to tell me I was wrong," she smirked.

Nefertari hissed. "Your little antics are getting rather boring. Just state your business and get the fuck out of here."

Catherine glared at her. "Never change, do you, Nefertari? Still just as impatient, still with that holier than thou attitude."

"You mean the attitude your Sisterhood followed when they decided to become the killers of their own race."

"We are an abomination!" Catherine cried. "We are not meant to be on this earth. We should all be dead and buried, bones and dust!"

"Yet, here we are," Nefertari said in a bored tone. She had heard this crap too many times before. Bill, she saw however, was buying right into it. Figures.

"I doubt your objective here is to remind us why the Sisterhood came to be," Eric cut off the response Catherine was about to sprout.

"No," Catherine composed herself. "I am here because the only way to save yourselves and stop this war from coming is handing over the girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

Eric's grip on Sookie tightened at those words. Around the room, hisses were heard. If they thought for even a moment that he would hand over Sookie to save himself, they would all die, and he would enjoy it immensely. It scared him a bit, how devoted to her he was, how much her existence mattered to his.

"That will never happen," he said coldly. He could feel Sookie's fear through their bond, and sent her reassuring waves. He would protect her, always. "She is mine."

"She is part fae," Catherine said, unconcerned with his anger. "We believe the same rules do not apply. She would be a powerful asset to the vampires at large."

"You mean the fucking Authority," Nefertari rolled her eyes. "And you also mean the vampires you make it your mission in life to end?"

"My own personal feelings aside, we agree with the Authority on this. The girl should belong to the vampire race at large."

"We have a Seer already," she shot back. "I doubt the Ancient Pythoness will be losing her power any time soon. You do not need a telepath who cannot even read vampire minds."

"Yet," Catherine corrected. "However, with the right training-."

"No." They all turned to look at Sookie.

Eric could feel the anger in her, and wondered which word had set it off. She was no longer afraid, he smirked. His little warrior fae.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no," Sookie repeated coolly. "I'm not just some piece of furniture y'all can own! I am a human being. So fucking what if I have fae in me? You have bitch in you, but you don't see us demanding you become our slave."

"Well actually-," Nefertari started, with a smirk. She broke off when he shot her a glance.

"You dare speak to me that way, fae?" Catherine glared at her. Eric readied himself to defend Sookie if Catherine should attack.

"You mean human," Sookie said nonchalantly. "I'm _human. _Okay granted, only part human, but there's more human in me than fae, so I'll just stick to that, if it's alright with y'all. I don't care if you're the Sisterhood, or the Authority, or fucking goddamn the president of the world. You don't own me. You don't _get to _own me."

"You mean how Eric _isn't _owning you?" Catherine shot back. He growled at her.

"No, he isn't," Sookie shrugged. "I choose to be here. See that's the great thing about being human,you get to make choices. And my choice is that I'm not going anywhere, not with you, or the Authority, or hell, even Jesus at this point. I plan on living a nice long life right here, thank you very much."

"And you think you get to make that decision, do you?" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"No, I do," Eric said forcefully. "In the human world, she may be her own person, but in the vampire world, she is _mine_. You would do well not to forget that."

Catherine merely laughed, and shrugged. "Very well, if that is your final answer, I suppose there's nothing else left to be said." She turned towards the door. "I look forward to ending you before I take her," she tossed over her shoulder before she sped out of his office.

They all sat quietly for a few moments, processing what happened. Nefertari, of course, was the first to speak. "This proves it," she said under her breath. "There is a traitor in our midst."

"Who?" Bill demanded.

"I do not know," Eric said as if it were obvious. "But when I find out, they will wish they were never born."

The door opened again and Chow walked in. "Boss, we need you out here for a while. The crowd is getting to restless."

He sighed and looked at Sookie. "Would you like to come or would you rather stay here?"

"I think I'll stay," she said softly. He knew she needed the time to wrap her mind around everything that was happening.

"Very well," he stood, kissing her quickly. "Pam, let's go entertain the vermin for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

Sookie honestly could not believe everything that had happened this past week. Her mind was reeling from it. Las week she had still been upon her goal of staying out of vampire business, and now, here she was, about to be the cause of a huge all out vampire war throughout the country. Honestly, when had her life become so screwed up?

"Sookie," Bill began, walking towards her. She looked up, surprised. She had forgotten he was even here. She honestly could not deal with him right now.

But before she could say anything, Nefertari was in front of her, facing Bill. "Get out Compton."

"You are not the boss of me," he said, rather childishly.

"No I suppose not," Nefertari shrugged. "But I could most definitely end you right here with a flick of my hand if you don't get the fuck out."

Bill glared at her before the leaving the office. "Thanks," she mumbled to the oldest vampire in history.

Nefertari shrugged and sat across from her at the desk. "I actually would have preferred if he stayed. Then I could have ended the little shit and have been done with it. What Lorena was thinking turning that little shit, I'll never know."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh, especially when Nefertari sounded genuinely upset that the scenario did not go exactly like that. She took a long look at the old vampire and realized that behind the bravado front she put up, pretending she didn't give a damn about anything or anyone, she was still harboring anger and pain at losing her child. "You must think about him often," she said before she could stop herself. She blushed profusely when Nefertari's hard gaze fell on her. Well, there was no going back now. "Godric, I mean."

"I do," she said slowly.

"What was he like?" Sookie asked daringly. "I mean before he became – like that? You said he was different before?"

Nefertari smiled, which surprised Sookie to no end. She had asked the question, expecting to get shot down. And yet, it looked as if Nefertari would actually answer her. "He was a God," Nefertari told her. "He was brighter than the sun, more alive than any human, more vicious than a mother defending her cubs, and more precious to me than life itself."

"I wish I had known him then," she said quietly. And she really did. Godric was such a huge part of Eric's life. He was his maker, after all.

"No you don't," Nefertari laughed. It was not cruel, however. "Godric would have ripped you apart had he been his old self. Or maybe, he wouldn't, not when he saw how Eric felt about you. Godric was many things, but he was never cruel. He would have never inflicted such pain on his child."

"Can you tell me more about him?" Sookie asked quietly. She knew she was going behind Eric's back with this, but she needed to know. And who better to tell her than the person who, besides Eric, knew him best?

"What do you want to know?" Nefertari asked hesitantly. She had clearly realized as well that Eric might not be too happy that she was divulging this information to Sookie.

"Anything," Sookie said eagerly. "Anything at all."

Nefertari thought about it for a moment before finally speaking. "I told you before that Godric did not have an easy human life?" Sookie nodded. "It was his goal when I turned him to seek revenge on all those who had wronged him. He slew the entire village the night he rose from the ground. His first taste of human blood as a vampire was that of those who had hurt him, had defiled him. In the beginning, he – was just as brutal. He massacred entire villages for sport. He tore through cities as if he was their king. In the beginning, he was like any other newborn vampire, bloodthirsty and uncontrolled.

But with time, he learned. He stopped killing villages for sport. He stopped being the monster he believed himself to be at the end. And I taught him all that I knew. I wanted him to be able to protect himself, to have every advantage against his enemies. And he did. He was a God even amongst the vampires. There were none who could defeat him, who could defeat _us._ Have I scared you?" she asked when she saw Sookie had gone pale.

"No, no," Sookie said quickly. "It's just – I can't believe that the Godric I met was the one you're describing."

"Yes, well," Nefertari smiled. "He went a bit different in the end."

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He evolved," Nefertari said simply. "He was so much more than the rest of us."

They were interrupted when the door opened. Eric walked in, looking quite annoyed. Sookie thought it was because he must have overheard her conversation with Nefertari. She wasn't sure why, but whenever she was with Nefertari, Eric seemed keen to keep the old vampire from talking too much. "We have a problem," he said.

"What is it?"

"Apparently, the Authority has officially replaced Bill and I in their ranks,' Eric rolled his eyes. As if he cared. As if he _needed_ the Authority to give him power. He was over a thousand years old!

"And?" Nefertari prodded.

"There's a new queen in town," Eric sighed. Sookie went pale. The last queen of Louisiana had sent Bill to procure her using seduction for her telepathic abilities and fae blood. She could only imagine what this queen would want. "And she wants to meet Sookie."

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Yes, once again, I am talking more about Godric. What can I say, I love the guy! Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
